ES OTRA HISTORIA
by rhue-chan
Summary: CHAPY FINAL: -Todo principio tiene un fin- Según pasan capitulos esto se pone mas amoroso! Hogwarts en la actualidad. Algunos antiguos alumnos trabajan allí, mientras q otros estudiantes ocupan sus aulas ¡NO OS DEFRAUDARÁ!
1. Preparándose para un nuevo curso

"ES OTRA HISTORIA"  
  
I: Preparándose para un nuevo curso  
  
Una joven de pelo castaño, algo encrespado, entró en una sala donde todos los presentes estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de mármol gris. Le saludaron cortésmente con la cabeza mientras se sentaba orgullosamente en su posición, liderando la mesa.  
  
-Buenos días –dijo la chica- Hoy es 20 de agosto. Faltan pocos días para que las clases en Hogwarts vuelvan a comenzar y como sabéis, he sido elegida nueva directora, a la marcha de Dumbledore. Por ello he decidido introducir algunos cambios que, supongo, hará que aumente el número de alumnos en Hogwarts. ¿Sí señor Malfoy?  
  
Draco Malfoy, el profesor de pociones, levantaba su mano arrogantemente. Aunque las continuas disputas entre el grupo de Harry y el de Draco fueran olvidadas al terminar el colegio, este último aún les guardaba un cierto rencor. Ahora ya tenían 23 años y no se iban a poner a pelear, pero a Malfoy siempre le ha molestado que Hermione hubiera conseguido el puesto de directora nada más entrar. Él llevaba dando pociones en Hogwarts un año y era mucho más talentoso que ninguno de los allí presentes.  
  
-Señorita Granger... ¿es cierto que hay un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?  
-Sí por supuesto. Como bien sabéis no hay muchos profesores dispuestos a dar esta materia aquí en Hogwarts, pero un buen amigo mío, Victor Krum, tras dejar la escoba, está dispuesto a dar esta materia. Procede de Dumstrangs, así que tiene un gran conocimiento. Respecto al resto de los profesores seguiremos como siempre. Por cierto, la profesora McGonagall también se retira por lo que yo ocuparé su lugar como profesora de Transformaciones y el puesto de subdirector queda vacío. ¿Quiénes se ofrecen?  
  
Una mano vacilante y otra segura se alzaron. Neville Longbottom, profesor de Herbología desde hace un año y Draco Malfoy, profesor de Pociones desde el mismo tiempo, eran los dueños de las respectivas manos.  
  
-Para mañana se os hará saber cual será elegido.  
-¿Qué método usarás? –dijo Malfoy con voz fría- ¿o simplemente escogerás a Longbottom por qué te cae mejor?  
-Escogeré el más apropiado. Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Mañana escogeré a los profesores encargados de cada casa.  
  
* * *  
  
Una música fuerte, enérgica y guitarrera resonaba por toda la casa de los Moore. Adrienne estaba sola en casa bailando frente al espejo imaginándose en medio de un concierto tocando una guitarra invisible. El timbre de la puerta de su casa sonó desconcentrándola. Paró la música y fue a abrir. La persona que vio allí era la que menos podía esperar.  
  
-¡Karen! ¿Pero tu no estabas de campamento?  
-He vuelto antes de tiempo. ¡Dame un abrazo!  
  
Las dos amigas se abrazaron y Adrienne hizo pasar a Karen.  
  
-¿Y tus padres? –le preguntó Adrienne- ¿No te echarán de menos? ¿Por qué no vas a verlos a ellos primero?  
-Tu tan inocente como siempre. ¿Crees que voy a venir directa del campamento a visitarte? Te aprecio mucho, pero no tanto :P Además ¿dónde estarían mis maletas?  
-¿Y entonces que haces en Minbury? ¿Te quedarás esta noche? Ya sabes que eres bienvenida en mi casa.  
-Estoy en Minbury porque quería verte. Además Londres no está tan lejos. Mis padres vendrán mañana a las siete de la tarde a buscarme. Bueno, a buscarnos. ¿Te vienes a Londres? Nos quedamos allí hasta que empiece el colegio.  
-No sé. Mis padres... no creo que lo acepten. De todas formas no queda mucho para que empiece el colegio, por desgracia.  
-¿Alguna noticia de Daniel? Desde que salimos de Hogwarts no he tenido noticias suyas.  
-Yo tampoco. Ya sabes como es. Seguro que este verano le ha dado por algo y se ha olvidado de nosotras.  
-¿Te refieres a una chica?  
-No creo. Pienso más que será por sus padres. Ya sabes lo deprimido que estaba por volver a casa y volver a ver a sus padres discutiendo todo el tiempo.  
-¡Este año quinto curso! ¡Tengo unas ganas de empezar!  
-¡Karen! ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¡Con lo bien que estoy de vacaciones!  
-¡Si no has salido de casa en todo el verano! ¿Por qué no querías venir al campamento conmigo?  
-Primero: era todo de deportes. Segundo: si he salido de casa. Fui a la piscina un par de días. Tercero: en casa me lo paso bien. Cuarto: no tenía a nadie con quien salir. ¡Ya sabes lo que me gusta ir a la plaza! ¡Está llena de chicos guapos! Pero yo sola no pintaba nada.  
-Son las cuatro. Podemos ir ahora.  
-Me tengo que duchar y vestir. ¿Esperaras? Estoy escuchando Evanescence. Ya sé que no te gusta la música muggle... tengo más CDs. Cámbialo si quieres. Me voy a la ducha.  
  
Karen fue directa a la habitación de Adrienne. Sabía exactamente como estaría aquello. La cama estaba aún sin hacer, papeles inundaban el suelo, la tele estaba encendida, en el messenger todo el mundo le estaba hablando y no contestaba a ninguno... típico en Adrienne. Karen se sentó en la mesa del escritorio y desconectó el ordenador de Internet. Luego hizo la cama, recogió un poco los papeles del suelo y apagó la televisión. Adrienne entró envuelta en el albornoz y con el pelo mojado. Buscó en su armario algo de ropa y se vistió rápidamente, mientras Karen iba recogiendo algunas cosas más. Así eran las dos. Completamente distintas, pero muy buenas amigas. En el fondo se complementaban. Adrienne iba perdiendo las cosas y Karen las iba recogiendo. Y también estaba Daniel. El típico chico problemático, muy encerrado en sí mismo. No es que fuera tímido, simplemente no le gustaba mucho estar con la gente. Pero entre Karen y Adrienne estaban consiguiendo que se abriera más. Si Daniel era así era porque sus padres no hacían más que pelearse desde que él nació. Sin embargo, nunca habían pensado en el divorcio hasta ese verano y ninguna de las dos sabía como se tomaría aquello Daniel. Podría ser para mejor o para peor.  
  
Para ser una bruja Adrienne estaba fascinada con todo lo muggle. Le encantaba la ropa muggle, la música muggle, los inventos muggles. Procedía de una familia muggle, así que tenía todas esas cosas al alcance de su mano. En cambio a Karen lo muggle le daba igual. Consideraba las cosas mágicas mejores, aunque no despreciaba a ningún mezclado. Sin embargo, gracias a los consejos de Adrienne se sabía vestir a la última moda. Si había algo que entusiasmase a Adrienne era la moda muggle. En ese momento llevaba una minifalda de cuadros blancos y negros en plan colegiala con una camisa blanca con corbata negra de rayas y unos calentadores negros. También había recogido su cabello negro en dos coletas. Sabía que este conjunto era un poco llamativo, pero no le importaba. Mientras estuviera de moda, Adrienne se atrevía con todo. Karen en cambio llevaba algo más discreto: unos vaqueros de talle bajo con una camiseta roja con letras blancas. Adrienne pocas veces iba a la plaza, ya que no tenía a nadie con quien ir y además tampoco conocía a nadie, pero como la plaza era el sitio más concurrido por la gente de su edad nunca perdía la oportunidad de ir.  
  
Salieron de casa charlando animadamente y al poco se compraron un helado. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora de un agradable paseo llegaron a la plaza. En realidad tan solo eran unos cuantos jardines con bancos y una fuente en medio pero aquello era el centro social de Minbury. Los bancos de la parte derecha y izquierda los ocupaban los chavales más normales. En la parte de atrás solo había madres con sus hijos jugando a cualquier cosa. Y en la parte de adelante se sentaban los populares. Llevaba toda la vida funcionando así y nadie lo iba a cambiar. Nunca jamás uno de la parte derecha se sentaría con los populares. Sabía que no debía hacerlo si no quería acabar avergonzado delante de todo el mundo. En una esquina había una tienda de golosinas que debía de ganar bastante ya que siempre estaba llena. Adrienne y Karen se sentaron en un banco de la parte derecha mirando a la parte de adelante donde se ponían los chicos más guapos. Adrienne estaba ensimismada mirando como jugaban a fútbol. Al cabo de un rato las dos amigas empezaron a aburrirse. La plaza estaba bien durante un rato, pero, al fin y al cabo tampoco había tanto por hacer, así que ambas se fueron a mirar algo de ropa en alguna tienda y a probarse cosas que nunca comprarían, para divertirse. Y así pasaron la tarde. No fue nada en particular, pero para Adrienne fue el mejor día del verano, porque en el fondo sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Sola en casa no hacía nada.  
  
* * *  
  
-Tal como dije ayer –dijo Hermione una vez sentada en la sala de profesores- hoy sabremos quién es el nuevo subdirector.  
-No hace falta -dijo Malfoy- Será Longbottom.  
-Te equivocas –dijo Hermione calmadamente- Eres tú. Las notas que sacaste en los EXTASIS son las mejores de todo el claustro, excluyendo las mías. Enhorabuena.  
  
Malfoy no lo podía creer. Su largamente rival y a la que había insultado durante los 7 años de colegio le había escogido como subdirector.  
  
-Mañana vendrá Victor Krum para incorporarse a nosotros. Ahora sé que todos tenéis mucho trabajo por hacer así que me gustaría quedarme a solas con el señor Malfoy.  
  
Los profesores fueron saliendo en silencio. Todos estaban intrigados por saber que demonios le diría Hermione a Malfoy. Este último la estaba mirando con indiferencia, mientras ella paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.  
  
-¿Y bien? –dijo Malfoy.  
-Solo quería decirte que mejores tu actitud. No es bueno que nos hables en malos tonos -Malfoy iba a rechistar, pero Hermione siguió hablando callándole la boca- ¿ves que los demás hablemos como tú? No. Así que sé más amable. ¿Entendido?  
-Sí, por supuesto.  
  
* * *  
-No puedo creer que ya sea uno de septiembre –se quejó Adrienne a Karen- estas vacaciones han sido las más cortas de mi vida.  
-¡Que va! Lo que pasa es que te has pasado mucho tiempo encerrada en casa y no las has disfrutado.  
-Bueno, ya soy mayorcita para saber como pasar mis vacaciones. ¿O no? ¿Tenemos todo?  
-Sí. Ayer estuvimos haciendo la maleta. ¿Recuerdas?  
-Es que por las mañanas soy un zombi. ¿Qué hora es?  
-Nueve y media.  
  
Adrienne bostezó y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Karen la zarandeó.  
  
-¡Venga gandula! Tenemos cosas que hacer. Suerte que tus padres te dejaron pasar la noche de hoy en mi casa, si no hubieses perdido el tren.  
-Si, aunque no pude pasar toda la semana como habíamos planeado. ¡Padres! ¡Siempre fastidiando! Bueno, aunque sea un rollo confieso que unas pocas ganas de empezar si que tengo.  
-¿Lo ves? Seguro que es porque este curso hacemos los TIMOS...  
-¡No es por eso Karen! Es porque quiero ver a los compañeros.  
-Sí, bueno. Eso también. Pero me parece que como no te levantes no vamos a llegar al tren y nos vamos a quedar sin ver a los compañeros ni nada. ¡Arriba!  
  
Karen tomó a Adrienne de la mano y la incorporó. Luego se fue al baño y Adrienne se volvió a tumbar. Cuando volvió Karen, ya duchada y vestida, casi le da un ataque.  
  
-¡Habíamos quedado en que harías la cama! ¡No vamos a llegar a tiempo! Anda, ve a ducharte que yo recogeré esto. ¡Parece una pocilga!  
  
Adrienne miró a su alrededor sorprendida. El único rastro de desorden en la habitación de Karen eran las camas desechas. Fue a ducharse y se vistió. Esta vez escogió algo más discreto que una mini falda. Además llovía y se mojaría las piernas... aunque tenía unas botas altas negras. Sí. La mini falda vaquera con el jersey negro y las botas sería lo mejor. Se había comprado una cazadora negra de imitación a cuero (Adrienne era defensora de la naturaleza 100%) que iría a la perfección. Se miró en el espejo. Un grano estaba creciendo en su barbilla. Lo disimuló con un maquillaje especial. Luego se fijó en sus ojos azules, algo apagados por el madrugón. Tenía unas pocas ojeras, pero ya se irían. Karen abrió la puerta mientras Adrienne se peinaba.  
  
-¿Vienes a desayunar o qué? ¡Aún así! ¿Por qué no te vistes de una vez?  
-No me voy a poner esto.  
-Bueno, pues cámbiate deprisa. Yo voy a desayunar.  
  
Adrienne guardó las cosas en su enorme neceser y volvió a buscar en el baúl el conjunto que había elegido, dejando el que había pensado ponerse. Lo más rápido que pudo (una eternidad para Karen) se vistió y fue a desayunar. La madre de Karen le dio los buenos días y le sirvió el desayuno. El padre de Karen se había ido a trabajar, pero les había dejado el coche para que pudieran ir a King's Cross. En cuanto las tres estuvieron listas bajaron en el ascensor los 18 pisos que había hasta llegar a la calle. Y allí bajaron un piso más para ir al garaje. Esto fue dificultoso, teniendo en cuenta los pesados baúles de las adolescentes. Cuando todo estuvo listo pusieron rumbo a King's Cross. Llegaron allí a las once menos cuarto. Ambas abrazaron a la señora Petterson y cruzaron la barrera. Un majestuoso tren rojo esperaba mientras unos desesperados ayudantes trataban de ir colocando la multitud de baúles. Después de insufribles empujones Karen y Adrienne consiguieron dejar sus baúles y subieron al tren. Ocuparon su habitual compartimiento, el último del todo a la izquierda. Allí había un chico alto, desgarbado, con el cabello castaño y los ojos grises.  
  
-¡Dani! –dijo Adrienne abrazándolo- ¡Menuda sorpresa! ¿Qué tal el verano? ¡Eres un insensible! No nos has mandado ni una sola lechuza, sinvergüenza.  
-¡Ay, quita Adrienne! Eres una pesada.  
-Vaya, veo que con el nuevo curso eres incluso más amable –le dijo Adrienne, irónica.  
-¿Qué tal? –le dijo Karen.  
-Bah, bien. Mis padres se han divorciado, si eso era lo que queríais saber par de cotillas.  
-¡Pero bueno! –dijo Adrienne haciendo una mueca- ¿Has visto Karen?  
-¿Y qué tal? ¿Mejor o peor?  
-Bueno... al menos ahora ya no discutirán todo el tiempo. Tuve que elegir con quien me quería quedar. Elegí a papá. De todos modos no tengo ganas de ver a ninguno. Creo que pasaré todo el curso aquí y en verano me iré de vacaciones dos veces. Una con mamá y otra con papá. Sencillo. Esto es mucho mejor.  
-¿Eso significa qué el viejo Dani amargado no volverá? –dijo Karen.  
-¡Karen! Por favor –saltó Adrienne- La hiel nunca podrá ser azúcar. Daniel frunció el ceño.  
-Te la debía –le dijo Adrienne sacándole la lengua.  
  
El tren comenzó a moverse lentamente y fue cogiendo más y más velocidad según dejaban atrás la estación de King's Cross. Daniel, Adrienne y Karen suspiraron ante las insufribles horas que les quedaban aún para llegar a Hogwarts. 


	2. Si el curso empieza así no quiero imagin...

II: Si el curso empieza así, no quiero imaginar como acabará  
  
Eran ya más de las cinco de la tarde. Había comenzado a chispear un poco. En el último vagón a la izquierda del Expreso de Hogwarts se podría respirar el aburrimiento. Adrienne hacía trenzas en el rubio y ondulado pelo de Karen, mientras Daniel leía una revista que ya había leído al menos tres veces en poco más de una hora. Adrienne suspiró. Daniel suspiró. Karen suspiró. Era su conversación más interesante desde hacía quince minutos. Ya se habían contado todo lo que habían hecho en verano. Karen tenía bastantes más cosas que contar que el resto. Habían jugado a cartas, habían hablado de tonterías, de Quidditch, del colegio y hasta de temas que nunca habrían pensado hablar.  
  
-Karen... –le dijo Adrienne.  
-¿Sí?  
-Creo que me voy a dormir un rato.  
  
Y diciendo esto se tumbó en los asientos, haciendo que Karen se tuviera que cambiar al lado de Daniel. Karen se empezó a deshacer las trenzas. Al cabo de un rato calculó el tiempo que quedaba para que llegaran a Hogwarts. No quedaba mucho.  
  
-Adrienne –le llamó Karen.  
-¿ummm?  
-Despierta, que vamos a llegar dentro de poco y aún nos tenemos que cambiar. Dejaremos que Daniel se cambie primero. ¿Vale?  
-De acuerdo. De todas formas no me había dormido.  
  
Adrienne y Karen salieron del compartimiento. En pocos segundos ya estaban otra vez dentro cambiándose. Adrienne se puso a mirar en su bolsa para sacar el uniforme... pero no lo encontró. Siguió mirando y mirando. Karen, ya cambiada se acercó a preguntarle que ocurría.  
  
-He debido de guardar la túnica y todo en el baúl, porque aquí no está. ¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¡No puedo pasearme por todo Hogwarts en mini falda!  
-Tranquila Adrienne. ¿De verdad que no está? ¿Has mirado bien? ¡Daniel entra!  
  
Daniel entró. A pesar de que Adrienne estaba montando una buena escena ni se inmutó. Se volvió a sentar y cogió la revista de nuevo.  
  
-Lo mejor será que le pidas permiso a un profesor para subir a la habitación y mirar en el baúl. -¿Y si tampoco está en el baúl? –dijo Adrienne preocupada.  
-¡Ya te dejarán alguno hasta que compres uno nuevo!  
-¡Pero voy a hacer el ridículo! ¡Todo ha sido culpa tuya! Si no me hubieras metido tanta prisa...  
-...ahora estaríamos en Londres.  
  
Adrienne arrugó la nariz, se sentó bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos. Por mucho que le molestara, no tenía nada que hacer. Cuando finalmente llegaron a Hogsmeade, lo único que podía resignarse a hacer era mirar al suelo. Unos cuantos de sus compañeros le preguntaron por su atuendo. Al contarles Adrienne lo sucedido algunos se rieron. Adrienne podía sentir todas las miradas fijas en ella. Subió a un carruaje lo más rápido posible, seguida por sus amigos. En cuanto llegaron al gran castillo empezaron a buscar a algún profesor. Por suerte encontraron a Neville en el medio del vestíbulo principal, esperando a los nuevos alumnos. Aún no había mucha gente por ahí.  
  
-¡Profesor Longbottom! –dijo Karen.  
-Karen, cuantas veces he de decirte que me llames Neville...¿Adrienne qué ha ocurrido?  
-He olvidado la túnica en el baúl. ¿Puedo subir al cuarto a ponérmela?  
-Por supuesto, aunque no sé si aún habrán llegado. De todas formas ve y baja cuando estés lista. La contraseña es "diamantes brillantes".  
  
Adrienne subió a toda prisa hasta la Torre Gryffindor. La Señora Gorda se sorprendió de verla tan temprano, aunque le dejo pasar una vez le hubo dado la explicación de su adelantada visita y la contraseña. La sala común estaba tan acogedora como siempre, aunque se sorprendió mucho al ver unos duendes acarreando los pesados baúles.  
  
-¡¡LADRONES!! –gritó Adrienne- ¡¡AYUDA!! ¡¡Duendes ladrones!!  
  
La Señora Gorda, al oír el escándalo, fue enseguida al cuadro de una amiga y dio la alarma. El mensaje fue yendo de cuadro en cuadro y en unos segundos ya estaba abajo. El Gran Comedor estaba casi lleno, aunque Neville aún estaba en el vestíbulo organizando a los últimos alumnos que llegaban. Comenzó a subir la escalera muy deprisa, seguido por los alumnos que se habían enterado de la noticia. La Señora Gorda les dejó pasar sin pedirles la contraseña y todos se amontonaron en la entrada. Adrienne estaba mirando curiosamente a los duendecillos que seguían acarreando baúles sin parar. Y cada vez había más que salían de la nada.  
  
-¡Adrienne! –dijo Neville.  
-¡Son ladrones!  
-No son ladrones. Son elfos domésticos.  
-¿Qué?  
-Son unos elfos que han nacido para hacer las tareas de la casa.  
-Pero ¿cómo? ¡Llevo años en Hogwarts y jamás he visto ninguno!  
-Trabajan especialmente cuando no les ve nadie. Ahora les estamos molestando. Por favor, cámbiate y baja de una vez.  
-Sí, claro.  
  
Adrienne notó como el rubor acudía a sus mejillas. Muchos de los alumnos que habían subido con Neville se rieron y murmuraron cosas como: "¡Qué estúpida!"  
  
-Bueno, es normal –dijo para sí mientras subía a la habitación- vengo de familia muggle, no tengo por qué saber estas cosas.  
  
Se cambió (efectivamente su túnica estaba en el baúl) y bajo a cenar. La canción del sombrero estaba a punto de finalizar. Se sentó al lado de Karen y enfrente de Daniel. Les contó todo lo sucedido con los elfos domésticos.  
  
-Ya lo sabemos.  
-Las buenas noticias vuelan ¿No? ¿Lo sabe mucha gente?  
-Casi todos.  
  
Adrienne hundió la cara entre sus manos mientras Malfoy iba leyendo los nombres de los niños de primero. Cuando la lista terminó con Yunk, Calvin, Hermione se levantó. Adrienne no sabía nada de que hubiera cambio de director, porque se había perdido la presentación que Hermione había hecho. Por supuesto, conocía la historia de Hermione Granger. Aunque cuando ella recibió la carta de Hogwarts Hermione ya había dejado el colegio, la historia de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley era muy conocida en la escuela. Hermione carraspeó y se dispuso a hablar.  
  
-Bien. Hoy comienza un nuevo curso. Normalmente, como se ha hecho hasta ahora, solo podían ingresar alumnos de primer curso, pero ahora que yo soy la nueva directora esta regla ha cambiado. Hay algunos alumnos que han tenido que cambiar de país por diversas razones y por supuesto Hogwarts ha abierto sus puertas. Estos alumnos serán asignados a la casa correspondiente según decida el sombrero. Profesor Malfoy, por favor.  
  
Malfoy abrió la misma puerta por la cual cada año entran los de primero para dar paso a una decena de muchachos, algunos más asustados que otros. Y allí estaba él. Un chico rubio con el pelo más o menos largo y ondulado, con la cara y el cuerpo más perfectos del mundo. Adrienne intentó coger aire. El corazón le latía intensamente y se estaba ruborizando. De pronto empezó a toser. Karen la sacudió un poco.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Parece que te estés ahogando!  
-No pasa nada.  
  
La selección de los alumnos comenzó por cuatro de segundo. Una chica fue para Gryffindor. Luego siguió con uno de tercero y dos de cuarto. Tocaba el turno de los de quinto. El maravilloso chico se sentó en el taburete y Malfoy le puso el sombrero.  
  
-Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor... -murmuró Adrienne con los ojos cerrados y los dedos cruzados.  
  
Daniel y Karen la miraban asombrados.  
  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF! –exclamó el sombrero.  
-¡Mierda! –dijo Adrienne golpeando la mesa.  
-¿Te gusta ese? –dijo Daniel sonriendo de medio lado.  
-No, claro que no.  
-Vamos, Adrienne –dijo Daniel- solo hay que verte.  
  
Karen y Daniel se empezaron a reír.  
  
-¿Por qué siempre os tenéis que meter conmigo? Ya estoy harta.  
-Es que eres como una niña –dijo Karen- tan inocente y tan dulce.  
-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues al cuerno la dulzura! Desde ahora voy a ser mala.  
  
Adrienne se enfurruñó de nuevo.  
  
-Pero si eso es lo que nos gusta de ti –le dijo Karen- si tu fueras tan hostil como Daniel ¡menuda panda formaríamos!  
-¡oye! ¿Qué me metes a mí de por medio, doña perfecta?  
-¿Lo ves?  
  
Adrienne sonrió. En el fondo no podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que estaba con sus amigos. Y además sus continuos cambios de humor se lo impedían también.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Y qué hay de Alejandro? –le susurró Karen aprovechando de Daniel estaba ensimismado mirando una de sus patatas.  
-¿De quién?  
-¡De Alejandro! ¡El chico que ha ido para Hufflepuff!  
-¿Se llama Alejandro? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
-¡Adrienne! ¡Lo ha dicho Malfoy cuando se ha puesto el sombrero! Alejandro Montero, español, de Madrid.  
-Con que español ¿eh? Me parece que a lo mejor le puedo dar unas clases extras de inglés.  
-Chicas –dijo Daniel harto de la conversación- ¿Cuándo dejaréis de ser tan cotillas? ¡La comida se enfría!  
  
* * *  
  
Tal como todos habían supuesto Karen fue nombrada prefecta, junto con Sean Cornwall, otro compañero de su clase. Adrienne se levantó tarde a la mañana siguiente, porque Karen no estaba allí pare despertarla. Por suerte Judy Kild la despertó. Judy era muy amiga de sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto: Beth Hamilton y Diane Burling. Karen y Adrienne no se llevaban mal con ellas, aunque no tenían tanta confianza como pudieran tener la una con la otra. Por otro lado estaban las gemelas Kannel, Rebecca y Samantha que iban siempre juntas a todas partes, lo cual a veces resultaba cómico.  
  
Adrienne bajó a la sala común lo más rápido que pudo. Había mucha gente mirando el tablón de anuncios, probablemente copiando sus respectivos horarios. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de los dos prefectos. Ni tampoco de Daniel. Adrienne chocó contra Jack Simmons.  
  
-¡Ey Adrienne! Ten más cuidado.  
-Jack, ¿has visto a Daniel? Supongo que Sean y Karen estarán liados con algún tema de prefectos.  
-Me habías asustado con lo de "estar liados".  
  
Adrienne rió un poco. Los verdes ojos de Jack se movían. Al parecer él también buscaba a alguien.  
  
-¿A quien buscas?  
-A Eric y a Dennis. Hoy me he despertado yo solo en la habitación. ¿Les ha dado a todos por madrugar?  
-Eso parece. A mi me ha despertado Judy, diciéndome que ya se iban. Ni rastro de las gemelas ni de Karen ¿Qué hora es?  
-Las ocho y media.  
-¿Qué? ¡Pero si aún no he desayunado! Lo siento, Jack ¡me voy! Si veo a Eric o a Dennis ya les diré que los buscas.  
  
Adrienne iba diciendo estas palabras al tiempo que corría hacia el cuadro. En ese momento se abrió y un chico moreno, alto y robusto entró.  
  
-¡Adrienne! ¡Ten más cuidado! -¡Dennis! Jack te está buscando. -Si me lo imaginaba. Anda levanta. -Tengo prisa. ¡Adiós!  
  
Adrienne se levantó tropezando un poco.  
  
-Ten más cuidado.  
-Es la tercera vez que me lo dicen en dos minutos.  
  
Adrienne bajaba la escalera mientras la mayoría de la gente la subía. Todos tenían que coger libros y demás material. Cuando Adrienne terminó de desayunar algo, subió a la sala común al igual que todos sus compañeros habían hecho mientras ella bajaba. Miró el tablón de anuncios para ver que clase tenía.  
  
-Pociones. Perfecto –dijo irónica.  
  
Volvió a bajar y consiguió llegar a las nueve y dos minutos a las mazmorras. Por desgracia conocía bien a Draco Malfoy. Siempre era puntual, para meterse con cualquiera que llegara tarde. Entró en la clase y suspiró hondo.  
  
-Buenos días profesor Malfoy, lamento haber llegado tarde pero es que...  
-¿Adrienne Moore? ¡Cómo no! Tú no tienes clase de Pociones hasta la tarde. Estos son de cuarto. Tu ahora tienes Encantamientos.  
-¡Oh no! ¡Disculpe!  
  
Adrienne aún tenía las risas de la gente resonando en los oídos cuando llegó al aula correcta. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Al parecer con la prisa había confundido los horarios. El profesor Filtwitck le echó un poco la bronca por haber llegado tan tarde el primer día. Se excusó y le explicó más o menos lo ocurrido. Luego se sentó en su sitio, donde le contó a Karen por lo bajo todo lo que le había sucedido. Esta la miraba sorprendida. Incluso para Adrienne, aquello era demasiado. Cuando terminó la clase de Encantamientos fueron a Herbología. Adrienne estaba ansiosa porque sabía que allí se encontraría con Alejandro y tendría la oportunidad de verle de cerca. Desde que el día anterior lo hubiera visto poniéndose el gorro no le había vuelto a ver. Fue como en una nube hasta el invernadero número 5 (el que tenían asignado ese año. Karen le dio una copia del horario, para que Adrienne no cometiera más fallos. Karen, Adrienne y Daniel se sentaron juntos en uno de los bancos. Adrienne apretó fuertemente el brazo de Karen cuando "ÉL" hizo su aparición. Venía acompañado de casi todo su curso. Al parecer en tan solo un día se había hecho muy popular. Y es que era el típico prototipo de chico popular. Guapo, divertido, interesante, simpático... al menos eso suponía Adrienne según le miraba con los ojos perdidos. Neville entró en la clase y sonrió con su redonda cara. Neville era el jefe de la casa Gryffindor y era querido por la mayoría de los alumnos. Sus clases eran siempre amenas y casi nunca se ponía de mal humor.  
  
-Buenos días. Todos excepto Alejandro me conocéis del año pasado y más o menos ya sabéis como funcionan mis clases. Alejandro, ¿me harías el favor de venir y explicarme algo sobre las plantas "akicerateas"? Como sabéis estas las dimos el año pasado. Solo quiero averiguar si el nivel de Alejandro está bien. Si quieres puedes presentarte a los de Gryffindor, porque supongo que los de Hufflepuff ya te conocen.  
  
-Claro profesor Longbottom –dijo Alejandro saliendo resuelto a la pizarra- me llamo Alejandro Montero, aunque prefiero que me llaméis Alex. Vengo de Madrid y siento mucho si mi acento os resulta incómodo. Respondiendo a la pregunta del profesor Longbottom, las plantas akicerateas son las que se usan, hechas infusión, para hacer recordar o olvidar, según el tipo de planta. ¿Es suficiente?  
  
-Sí, muy bien Alex. Aunque en vez de llamarme profesor Longbottom prefiero que me llames Neville. Toda la clase lo hace así y no me parecería bien que tú no. Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff.  
  
Adrienne le miraba anonadada según las palabras salían de la boca de Alex. Y así se pasó toda la clase, mirándole con cara abobada. Solo apartaba la mirada cuando los azules ojos de Alex se posaban en los suyos, lo cual la delataba. Cuando salieron de clase tenían recreo. Daniel se fue entre los jardines y Karen y Adrienne se quedaron hablando en un banco. Por supuesto, Adrienne sacó enseguida a relucir el tema del día: Alex.  
  
-¡Es perfecto! ¿Quién dijo que los chicos españoles eran todos morenos? Este es como a mí me gustan, rubio, ojos azules, increíble sonrisa... Y ¿has visto como habla? Me encanta su acento, aunque es mínimo.  
-¡Vale ya Adrienne! –le dijo Karen de mal humor- ¡Llevas todo la mañana hablando de él! ¡Déjame descansar un poco!  
  
Adrienne se levantó y se marchó resentida murmurando con descaro las últimas palabras que Karen había dicho. Estaba resentida, porque para una vez que a ella le gustaba un chico su amiga no le podía soportar hablando de él más que unos minutos, mientras que ella aguantó meses la charla sobre Heath "perfecto" Jackson. Por suerte era de séptimo y ya había abandonado el colegio.  
  
-¡Cuidado! –dijo alguien.  
  
Adrienne, tan inmersa en sus pensamientos como estaba no vio venir la quaffle con la que estaban jugando unos chicos. Le golpeó en toda la cara y mientras notó como se le adormilaba y enrojecía la mejilla derecha, escuchó también unas risas que la pusieron aún de peor humor. Recogió la pelota para dársela al maldito chico que la había lanzado. Eran cinco chicos de quinto de Hufflepuff y entre ellos estaba por supuesto Alex. Se quedó como embobada de nuevo.  
  
-¡Ey atontada! –le dijo George Kend - ¡Adrienne! ¿Vas a pasar la quaffle o qué?  
  
Adrienne la lanzó irritada. ¡Encima que le pegaban un balonazo con exigencias! Se sentó en un banco cercano, para poder mirar de reojo a Alex. Se preguntó a qué demonios estarían jugando, porque tenían quaffle pero jugaban con los pies. Era parecido al fútbol. Nunca antes había visto jugar a este deporte. No se dio cuenta de que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado. Pego un buen grito justo antes de reconocer a Dennis.  
  
-¡Adrienne! ¿Te quieres callar? Te he visto sola y he pensado en hacerte compañía. Yo también estoy solo.  
-He discutido con Karen y Daniel no sé dónde está. ¿Y los demás?  
-Creo que Eric y Jack le están preparando algo a la señorita Dastes. Ya sabes que es tan tontita...  
-¿Y Sean?  
-Ayudando a Neville con no sé qué. Es una pelota. Parece que él único normal de la casa Gryffindor soy yo... aunque tú...  
-No hace falta que digas nada. Está claro que no soy muy normal o al menos la suerte no está de mi lado últimamente. Se me olvida el uniforme, pienso que los elfos domésticos son ladrones, me equivoco de clase el primer día, llego tarde a la clase correcta y para colmo me acaban de dar un balonazo delante del chico más guapo del colegio. Si el curso empieza así, no quiero imaginar como acabará.  
-Tu siempre igual ¿no Adrienne? Siempre pensando en lo peor. Anda, vamos a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y te pienso llevar hasta allí para que no te pierdas.  
  
Adrienne sonrió mientras Dennis le pasaba su fuerte brazo por encima de los hombros. Solo deseaba que Alex Montero mirara hacia allí y se muriera de celos, aunque sabía que eso solo pasaría en sueños. 


	3. ¡Todos locos!

III: ¡Todos locos!  
  
-¡Vaya con Alex! –comentaba Daniel tumbado en un sofá de la sala común- En apenas una semana tiene a medio colegio pendiente de él: los profesores, los alumnos, las chicas, Adrienne... -No te burles. Será que le tienes envidia. Él no tiene la culpa de ser tan... encantador.  
-¿Encantador? ¡Vamos Adrienne! ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no has hablado nunca con él?  
-¡Déjame! ¡Si lo llego a saber no te digo nada de que me gusta, porque no has hecho mas que molestarme desde que lo sabes!  
  
Adrienne se levantó bufando. Daniel suspiró. Adrienne estaba terriblemente susceptible últimamente, sobre todo en la parte referida a Alex Montero. Ya que Adrienne le había dejado plantado con su conversación fue a buscar a alguien. Hace un año jamás habría pensado esto. ¿Sería verdad que estaba cambiando? La verdad es que en el fondo era sociable y gracioso, pero esa vena siempre la intentaba ocultar porque creía que, al mostrarse tal como era, los demás podrían pensar mal de él. Pensó en Adrienne. Era distinta en cada momento del día sin proponérselo y eso le hacía ser torpe, dulce, cabezona, sensible, borde... Él siempre se burlaba de ella pero en el fondo la envidiaba por ser tal y como era. Y luego pensó en Karen, siempre escondida tras la imagen de chica perfecta. Se preguntó que ocurriría en su cabeza. Al parecer la única que la conocía verdaderamente era Adrienne. ¿Acaso él quería ser una máscara? Eso era de cobardes. Y él no era cobarde.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Dani? –le preguntó Adrienne que había aparecido como de la nada- me he vuelto a sentar pero no te has dado ni cuenta. ¿Te ocurre algo?  
-No. Estaba pensando. Además, ¿tú no estabas enfadada?  
-Ya sabes que no. Será mejor que empecemos a hacer los deberes. Aunque bueno, aún son las cinco y media. ¡No tengo ganas de hacerlos!¿Dónde está Karen? Ella siempre es la primera que los hace. -Si tú no lo sabes menos lo voy a saber yo. No hay nadie de nuestro curso. Últimamente no hacen más que desaparecer. Tienes razón. Deberíamos hacer los deberes, aunque no hay ganas. ¿Jugamos una partida de Quidditch total?  
  
* * *  
  
Al día siguiente los de quinto de Gryffindor tenía clase de Transformaciones con Hermione. Para ser tan joven Hermione era probablemente la mas dura de sus profesores, excluyendo a Draco, porque al menos Hermione era amable. Nadie sabía como se las arreglaría para dar clase y ser la directora al mismo tiempo, pero el colegio funcionaba a la perfección.  
  
-Tengo una grata noticia para todos vosotros –dijo Hermione- dentro de poco haremos un viaje.  
  
Los murmullos fueron creciendo. Jack levantó la mano.  
  
-¿Y a dónde iremos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Para qué?  
-Señor Simmons, si se callaran se lo diría.  
  
Jack intentó imponer un poco de orden para que Hermione contestara a la pregunta. Cuando todos se callaron Hermione volvió a hablar.  
  
-Iremos a otra ciudad mágica, como Hogsmeade, pero mucho más grande. Hasta hace poco Hogsmeade era la única, pero como sabéis Harry Potter fundó otra a menos de cien millas de aquí. Como todos bien sabéis Harry Potter era un gran amigo mío. ¿Si señor Simmons?  
-¿Y qué fue de él?  
-Ni si quiera yo lo sé.  
  
Hermione pareció melancólica. Los alumnos vieron que hablar de Harry Potter no era de su agrado así que cambiaron de tema. De nuevo Jack Simmons, que estaba haciendo como de portavoz de la clase, levantó la mano.  
  
-¿Y quiénes iremos?  
-Todo quinto curso, de las cuatro casas. Pasaremos dos días allí, con noche incluida. El coste del viaje se os quitará de la cuenta de vuestros padres directamente. Ya se os irán dando más detalles, porque aún quedan algunas semanas antes de que vayamos. ¿Alguna duda más?  
  
Todos parecieron conformes. La clase continuó con normalidad y cuando sonó el timbre todos celebraron que fuera el fin de las clases por aquel día. Los primeros días estaban siendo bastante agotadores, ya que aún tenían en el cuerpo el ritmo de las vacaciones. Pero a los profesores aquello parecía darles igual, ya que se portaban muy severamente.  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Crees que es una buena idea? No sé, los de quinto son los peores. Ya sabes están en la edad del pavo. Todos lo estuvimos. Pasar una noche fuera de Hogwarts... se desmadrarán.  
-Lo sé. Pero voy a mandar a dos profesores con ellos. Tranquilo. ¿Alguna noticia de Harry?  
-No. ¿Tienes miedo?  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza tristemente.  
  
-Anoche estuvimos en su casa nuevamente y no encontramos nada nuevo. Muchos aurores estamos trabajando en ello, pero no le encontramos. Además, dos meses ya es demasiado tiempo para unas vacaciones.  
  
Se produjo un breve silencio entre Hermione y la persona que tenía su cabeza entre las llamas de la chimenea.  
  
-¿Qué tal estás tú Ron?  
-Bueno, el sueldo de auror es muy bueno, aunque supongo que no tanto como el de directora de Hogwarts. Esa túnica es de marca ¿verdad?  
-Créeme, es muy estresante –contestó Hermione sonriendo.  
-Todos los trabajos lo son. Sobre todo el turno de noche.  
-¿Hasta que hora tienes que estar?  
-Hasta las cinco de la mañana. ¡Y todavía son las doce!  
-¡Weasley! –dijo una voz algo lejana-¡Muévete! ¡Basta ya de hablar a cargo del ministerio!  
-Mi jefe. El deber me llama. Hasta pronto.  
  
Hermione se agachó y besó la pecosa mejilla de Ron. Este desapareció mientras las llamas de la chimenea volvían a ponerse naranjas. Hermione se centró en preparar su clase del día siguiente, cuando alguien tocó en la puerta.  
  
-Adelante.  
-Buenas noches –dijo Malfoy- sé que es un poco tarde. Espero no molestar.  
-No pasa nada. Veo que estás haciendo caso de lo de ser más amable con la gente.  
-No tengo otro remedio si no quiero ser despedido.  
  
Se produjo un instante de tensión entre ambos.  
  
-¿Y bien?  
-Ah sí. Quería decirte que ya he hecho el calendario de los partidos de Quidditch y que aún quedan por confirmar un cazador en Hufflepuff, dos golpeadores en Gryffindor y el buscador de Ravenclaw. El equipo de Slytherin está completo.  
-Muchas gracias. Mañana en la hora de la comida di en alto que empiecen a preparar los equipos. Yo estoy ocupada a esa hora. Tengo que ir cobrando el viaje. Por cierto, tú y Neville iréis con los chicos. Sois los más cualificados. Sé que no os lleváis muy bien entre vosotros, pero tendréis que arreglároslas. ¿De acuerdo?  
-Vale. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches.  
  
* * *  
  
Adrienne y Karen iban de camino al Gran Comedor, ya que habían terminado las clases de la mañana. Por la tarde tenían dobles pociones, cosa que no les apetecía mucho. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer charlando alegremente. Cuando el comedor estuvo prácticamente lleno Malfoy se levantó y dio la noticia sobre Quidditch.  
  
-¡Qué bien! –exclamó Karen.  
-No entiendo como te puede gustar ese deporte –le contestó Adrienne- Está bien verlo, pero practicarlo... es demasiado violento. ¿O no recuerdas cuando te dio la bludger y te caíste de la escoba? ¡Tres días en la enfermería!  
-Tranquila Adrienne. Se lo que me hago. Voy a avisar al resto del equipo para concretar el día para elegir a los nuevos golpeadores. ¡Dennis! ¡Justin! ¡Sandra!  
-¿Y no comes?  
-Si, ahora vuelvo. -¡Todos locos! –exclamó Adrienne para sí.  
  
Cogió un par de cucharadas de sopa cuando escuchó una voz con un ligero acento español hablar tras ella.  
  
-Me encanta el Quidditch y además en mi antiguo colegio era cazador también.  
-¿Entonces te vas a presentar?  
-¡Claro!  
  
Adrienne se atragantó con la sopa haciendo que Alex mirara hacia su negra cabeza, ya que Adrienne estaba de espaldas. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff acompañado por sus amigos. Daniel se sentó enfrente de Adrienne con un pequeño salto.  
  
-¿Por qué estas tan contento?  
-Karen me acaba de decir que andan buscando golpeadores y me voy a presentar.  
-¿Ah si? ¡Yo también!  
-¿Tú Adrienne? ¡Pero si odias jugar a Quidditch!  
-Ya ves, los gustos cambian.  
  
Con una sonrisa pícara miró hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, justo al sitio donde estaba Alex.  
  
* * *  
  
Las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor eran el viernes por la tarde. Adrienne pidió prestada una escoba a un niño de primero, ya que él no podría jugar en el equipo. Daniel sacaba brillo a su propia Nimbus 4000 turbo. Le había costado los ahorros de toda su vida más una buena cantidad que habían puesto sus padres. Pero merecía la pena. Aquella era la mejor escoba fabricada hasta el momento. Adrienne miró el palo rojo brillante y las hebras finas de la escoba de Daniel. Luego miró la suya. Con aquello no tenía nada que hacer. Además no había jugado bien al Quidditch en su vida. Sin embargo no perdía nada por intentar ingresar en el equipo. Ella y Daniel fueron al campo a las cinco y media. Había una buena cantidad de personas haciendo cola mientras Dennis, el capitán y guardián del equipo, iba anotando los nombres de los que se presentaban. Karen fue a saludarlos. Por supuesto estaba enterada de la verdadera razón por la cual Adrienne se presentaba a las pruebas. Adrienne y Daniel se pusieron a la cola.  
  
-¿Crees que lo haré bien Dani? –dijo Adrienne.  
-Si te soy sincero... lo dudo mucho.  
-¡Idiota! ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Quería que me dieses ánimos!  
-Está bien. Ya verás como no lo haces tan mal. Tampoco es tan difícil. Cuando veas venir la bludger mueves el bate.  
  
Estuvieron hablando un poco más y al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al principio de la cola.  
  
-Daniel McClain y ¿Adrienne Moore? ¿De verdad te presentas? ¡Creía que no te gustaba jugar al Quidditch!  
-¡Claro! –respondió irónica Adrienne- Es que he visto una cola y pensaba que regalaban algo. ¡Pues claro que quiero jugar a Quidditch, Dennis!  
-Vale, vale. Ya te apunto.  
  
Al cabo de un rato empezó la prueba. No era muy difícil. Simplemente soltaban las bludgers y tenían que golpearlas. Los dos que mejor lo hicieran se quedarían con los puestos. Dennis comenzó a llamarlos según el orden por el cual los había apuntado. Algunos lo hacían muy bien y otros no tan bien. Cuando le llegó el turno a Daniel Adrienne le apretó la mano dándole ánimos. Esperaba recibir otro apretón pero Daniel era así. Montó en su escoba y se elevó en muy poco tiempo. Parecía que acariciase el aire. Golpeó todas las bolas perfectamente e incluso hizo una pirueta al terminar.  
  
-¡Maldito engreído! –dijo Adrienne para sí.  
  
Cogió el bate y golpeó el suelo furiosa. Se elevó a trompicones e intentó no mirar abajo. Acababa de recordar el vértigo que le provocaban las alturas. Una bludger venía justo directa hacia ella. Blandió el bate y...  
  
-¡Le he dado! –exclamó feliz.  
  
Adrienne no se dio cuenta que otra venía por detrás y le golpeó en la escoba haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Abrazó el palo mientras caía en picado. Se golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo y se quedó mirando al cielo mientras su color gris se iba tornando cada vez más oscuro.  
  
* * *  
  
Adrienne se incorporó, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió lentamente y se volvió a dejar caer sobre la suave almohada blanca. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y la muñeca izquierda. Todo estaba oscuro. Buscó el reloj en su muñeca a tientas, pero lo único que notó fue una venda. Quería seguir despierta, aunque no podía. Se volvió a dormir enseguida.  
  
-¡Arriba dormilona! –dijo una voz amable, pero severa.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Te caíste de la escoba –dijo la señora Pomfray- Por poco te matas. Te rompiste la muñeca y te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza. Aunque ahora ya estás bien. La muñeca se ha ido curando durante la noche gracias a la poción que te puse encima. Lo de la cabeza es un simple chichón. Mejorará con los días. ¡Venga! ¡Levántate! ¡Son más de las diez!  
-Ya voy señora Pomfray. ¿Tiene algo para desayunar?  
-Un buen cacao caliente te ayudará a sentirte mejor.  
  
Hizo un gesto con su varita y en un instante apareció una taza de cacao y unas galletas.  
  
-¡Pero no te lo comas aquí! Ve a la mesa.  
  
La señora Pomfray señaló a una mesa redonda con varias sillas. Adrienne se sentó y se tomó el desayuno en silencio. En verdad, porque no tenía nadie con quien hablar. Cuando terminó le dio las gracias a la señora Pomfray y se marchó. Entró en la sala común donde todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba reunido alrededor de una mesa. Justin, un chico muy guapo de sexto que era el buscador se subió a una silla para dar la noticia de quienes serían los golpeadores.  
  
-¿Qué tal estás Adrienne? –dijo Daniel que subía de desayunar.  
-Bien. ¡Calla que Justin va a decir quienes son los golpeadores! Te interesará saberlo.  
-¿Y por qué no lo dice Dennis? El es el capitán ¿no?  
-Es demasiado serio para subirse en una silla y decirlo en voz alta. ¿te vas a callar de una vez?  
-¡Pero si está soltando el rollo! Cuando diga " y con todo esto hemos llegado a la conclusión de..." prestaré atención.  
-...y con todo esto hemos llegado a la conclusión de que los nuevos golpeadores de Gryffindor sean Daniel McClain y Paul Alester. Venid aquí para que se os entreguen los uniformes del equipo.  
  
Adrienne felicitó a Daniel que se puso al lado de Justin. Karen se reunió con Adrienne.  
  
-¿Quién es ese tal Paul?  
-Es uno de sexto –le dijo Karen- Si te soy sincera ganó por que es muy mono. Sandra, Mary y yo queríamos que entrase por eso y además es compañero de Justin, que también le votó.  
  
Un chico moreno con el pelo medio largo y los ojos verdes se puso al lado de Daniel.  
  
-¿Sabes? El Quidditch me está empezando a interesar mucho. Las dos amigas se rieron y salieron de la sala común para dar una vuelta.  
  
* * *  
  
Alguien tocó a la puerta del despacho de Hermione.  
  
-Adelante –contestó esta soltando la pluma.  
  
Un chico rubio entró con unos pergaminos en la mano.  
  
-Ya tengo todas las alineaciones de los equipos. Me parece que el Quidditch de este año va a ser muy interesante. Alejandro Montero fue escogido por unanimidad entre todos los de Hufflepuff. Al parecer juega muy bien al Quidditch, al igual que Daniel McClain de Gryffindor, que también consiguió todos los votos de su equipo.  
-Se me hace raro que Draco Malfoy alabe a uno de Gryffindor –le dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie- Pensaba que solo tenías ojos para Slytherin.  
-Desde que abandoné el equipo han perdido muchos partidos.  
-Siempre tan modesto –le dijo Hermione sarcástica.  
  
Entonces Draco se puso muy furioso. Tiró todos los papeles y empujó a Hermione contra la pared y le puso los brazos en los hombros para que no pudiera escapar.  
  
-¡Ya estoy harto de tus malditas ironías! ¡No lo soporto más! ¡He intentado ser amable, pero yo no lo soy! Si quieres que sea como Longbottom, que incluso hace que sus alumnos le llamen Neville, haber escogido a él como subdirector. ¡NO A MI!  
  
Hermione sacó su varita y gritó.  
  
-¡Petrificus totalus!  
  
Draco cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Hermione le intentó recoger del suelo pero no pudo. Hermione no era muy menuda, aunque tampoco tan fuerte como para poder levantar a un hombre de más de metro ochenta y bastante atlético. Sabía que Malfoy tenía antídoto en su despacho así que fue hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo. Sacó un tarro con poción y volvió corriendo a su despacho. Midió la cantidad que necesitaba para hacerle volver en sí y le la hizo tomar. Hermione sintió entre sus dedos el frío contacto de los labios de Malfoy. Al cabo de unos segundos Draco volvió en si.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Me has petrificado ¿verdad Granger?  
-¡Entiéndelo! Pensaba que me ibas a hacer daño. ¡Era lo único que podía hacer!  
-¿Daño? ¡Tu no sabes lo que es el dolor!  
  
Draco se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse.  
  
-¡Espera! La poción es tuya. Toma.  
  
Hermione le tendió el frasco. Draco lo tomó con rabia y se marchó dando un portazo. 


	4. El viaje

IV: El viaje  
  
-¡Venga Adrienne! ¡Siempre igual!  
-Lo siento Karen, pero ya sabes que por las mañanas estoy medio atontada.  
-Deberías haber preparado las cosas anoche.  
-¡Y las preparé! Pero he pensado en cambiar algunas cosas.  
-Me tengo que ir –le dijo Karen mirando su reloj- Sean ya llevará un buen rato esperándome. ¡Tenemos que cumplir nuestro deber como prefectos!  
-¿Quién te ha dicho que me esperes? ¡Yo ahora bajo!  
-¡Pero date prisa! Que nos conocemos.  
  
Karen bajó a la sala común donde la mayoría de los alumnos de quinto de Gryffindor esperaban con mochilas y bolsas.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas Karen? –le preguntó Sean- ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!  
-Metiéndole prisa a Adrienne, que va tarde, como siempre.  
-Pues espero que se apresure, porque en cuanto venga Neville cogeremos el tren. Aunque ahora está con los de Ravenclaw. ¡Jack deja eso ahora mismo!  
  
Karen miró hacia donde estaba Jack Simmons que guardó al instante algo tras su espalda.  
  
-Dámelo –le ordenó Sean.  
-Me costó una fortuna en la tienda de los gemelos Weasley. No tienes derecho a quitármelo.  
-Créeme, si lo tengo. Karen ayúdame por favor.  
  
Karen se acercó a Sean. Mientras tanto Adrienne bajaba las escaleras y vio cómo Jack le pasaba algo a Eric Pearce, su compañero de fechorías. Quiso saber que era, para comprobar si la broma que habían preparado era buena o no. Lo tomó sin que Eric se diera cuenta de que ella estaba detrás.  
  
-¿Un disparados de chispas? Chicos, podíais haber sido más originales.  
-Gracias Adri –le dijo Karen quitándoselo.  
-De nada, pero ¿por qué?  
-Porque gracias a ti nos hemos quedado sin broma en la excursión –le dijo Eric molesto- Me moría de ganas de ver a Malfoy temblando. Es un cobarde.  
-Lo siento chicos.  
  
Karen y Sean se fueron a ver si ya estaban todos los de quinto en la sala común. Los de otros cursos ya se habían marchado a clase.  
  
-¿Queréis ver a Malfoy temblando de verdad? –les dijo Adrienne con una sonrisa maliciosa – Sé que tiene pánico a los dementores. Apuesto a que podemos ingeniar algo en el camino.  
-Vaya Adrienne –le dijo Jack- Pensaba que eras una buena chica.  
-Antesdeayer me quitó diez puntos y me tengo que vengar.  
  
El cuadro se abrió y Neville llegó algo apresurado.  
  
-Sean, Karen ¿están todos?  
-Si, Neville –respondió Sean.  
-Vale, bajad al vestíbulo. Los de Ravenclaw y los de Hufflepuff ya están allí.  
  
Todo quinto curso comenzó a bajar, con una mezcla de nervios y excitación en el estómago. Todos tenían muchas ganas de llegar ya a Heperville, ya que era mucho más grande que Hogsmeade y tenía muchas más cosas para visitar.  
  
-¿Cómo crees que se tomará Malfoy esta excursión? –le preguntó Adrienne a Daniel.  
-No lo sé. Harry Potter y él siempre se han odiado, incluso después de que Harry Potter le salvara la vida. Y dado que vamos a la ciudad que Harry Potter fundó... Además vamos con Neville y Malfoy tampoco se lleva muy bien con él. Debería haber venido Hermione. Parece que Malfoy y ella hacen buenas migas ¿no?  
-Ya. Hay mucha química entre ellos. Cada vez que se cruzan saltan chispas.  
-McClain, Moore –dijo Malfoy- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar de cosas que no les incumben.  
  
Malfoy se marchó para ver como se las arreglaban los de Slytherin.  
  
-¡Así que le gusta! –exclamó Adrienne comentándolo con Daniel.  
-¡Otros cinco menos señorita Moore! –dijo Draco sin siquiera volver la espalda.  
-¡Maldito hijo de perra!  
-¡Adrienne! –dijo Neville- ¿Qué vocabulario es ese? Mira que lo siento, pero cinco puntos menos. Y ahora id yendo a la entrada. ¡Y que no se repita!  
  
Adrienne se fue malhumorada hacia la puerta, acompañada de Daniel, que se reía por lo bajo. De pronto alguien le golpeó con una maleta, y bastante dura. Adrienne se cayó al suelo, mientras un lado de la cara le dolía.  
  
-¡Lo qué me faltaba! ¡Ve con más cuidado!  
-Lo siento.  
  
El chico que llevaba la bolsa la dejó a un lado, mientras Adrienne se quedaba mirándole embobada.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
Adrienne asintió ya que no tenía palabras. El chico más guapo de toda la escuela le acababa de pegar y le estaba hablando. Alex Montero le tendió la mano y Adrienne la tomó temblando.  
  
-Gracias –consiguió decir Adrienne una vez estuvo de pie.  
  
Alex cogió de nuevo su maleta y siguió su camino. Adrienne tenía unas ganas enormes de reír, gritar y saltar, pero las tenía como metidas por dentro. Recogió su bolsa y salió fuera donde Malfoy le echó una severa mirada con sus grises ojos. Todos estaban ya esperando fuera cuando aparecieron los carruajes que siempre los llevan de la estación a Hogwarts. De pronto Alex se puso a gritar. Adrienne miró hacia allí y comprobó que el resto de la gente de su casa le miraban incrédulos.  
  
-¿Pero qué dices Alex? ¡Aquí no hay nada!  
-Hay unos animales tirando de los carruajes.  
  
Adrienne sonrió. Recordó que en segundo curso, cuando usaron los carruajes por primera vez se preocupó mucho al ver que nadie veía a los animales que ella estaba viendo. Se acercó a donde Alex decidida. Ella sería quien le contaría porqué veía aquellos animales y quedaría como una reina. Se fue alejando de su grupo sin darse cuenta y Malfoy volvía a mirarla con mala cara. Alex se había quedado solo mirando extasiado a las bestias.  
  
-¿Pero de verdad que no los veis?  
-Alex...  
-¿Sí? ¡Ah eres tú! ¿Qué quieres?  
-Yo también veo a los thestrals. Los ves porque has visto la muerte. La gente dicen que traen mala suerte por esto, pero yo no lo creo.  
  
"¡Vaya!" pensó Adrienne "¡He conseguido hacer un buen discurso!"  
  
-Gracias por contármelo.  
  
Alex puso su mano sobre la negra cabeza del thestral mientras este le miraba con sus ojos rojos brillando. La verdad es que los thestrals no daban mucha confianza.  
  
-¿No te da miedo? –le dijo Adrienne.  
-No. Me encantan las criaturas mágicas. Es mi asignatura favorita. ¿Quieres tocarlo?  
  
Adrienne se acercó al thestral, posó su mano y le acarició suavemente. Estaba sorprendentemente cálido. El thestral movió sus alas haciendo que Adrienne se echara un poco hacia atrás.  
  
-¡Montero! ¡Moore! –exclamo Malfoy- ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? ¡Cinco puntos menos para cada uno!  
-¡Pero en total ya me ha quitado 20!  
-¡Cállese señorita, o serán otros veinte más! ¡Y ahora entren en el carruaje de una maldita vez!  
-Pero profesor –protestó Adrienne- Daniel me está esperando.  
-No, porque ya le he hecho subir a un carruaje. ¡Gregson! ¿Qué hace volviendo al vestíbulo?  
-He olvidado mi varita –dijo Doug Gregson, un chico de Ravenclaw.  
-¡Accio! La varita salió de uno de sus bolsillos.  
-Las mentiras nunca dan buen resultado. ¡Suba al carruaje!  
  
Malfoy se aseguró de que no quedaba nadie más y subió al carruaje con sus alumnos.  
  
-Ustedes tres son los alumnos más insensatos que Hogwarts ha tenido jamás.  
  
Y estas fueron las últimas palabras que se pronunciaron en ese carruaje durante todo el trayecto a las estación de Hogsmeade. Al llegar allí Daniel le estaba esperando.  
  
-¿Dónde te habías metido Adrienne?  
-Con Alex.  
-Se ve que a partir del golpe ya tenéis mucha más confianza.  
-¡Cállate! Le he explicado porqué el ve a los thestrals y los demás no. Luego le hemos acariciado a uno. Y por ellos Malfoy nos ha quitado 5 puntos a cada uno.  
-Está de muy mal humor.  
-No digas nada, que tiene oídos por todas partes. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Karen?  
-Con todos los perfectos prefectos.  
-¡Mira ya viene el tren!  
  
El tren fue disminuyendo la marcha hasta que quedó completamente detenido. Adrienne y Daniel se pusieron en un compartimiento junto con Eric y Jack, para preparar la broma.  
  
-Necesitamos una túnica muy larga negra, y a alguien muy alto –comentó Jack- Aunque Adrienne se podría subir a hombros de alguien. No pesa mucho. Dennis es el más fuerte.  
-Dennis nunca aceptará –sentenció Eric cruzando los brazos- Es demasiado serio para estas cosas.  
-La tela la podemos comprar en Heperville –comentó Adrienne- Ya pensaremos quien me llevará. ¿Creéis que colará?  
-Esperemos.  
-Yo no pienso participar –dijo Daniel.  
-¿Por qué no? –le dijo Adrienne- ¡Creía que te gustaban estas cosas!  
-Malfoy ya me ha quitado bastantes puntos y si nos pillan no quiero quedarme detenido. Tengo que entrenar a Quidditch por las tardes.  
-Entonces ya solo quedamos nosotros tres –dijo Jack- echaremos a suertes quien lleva a Adrienne y pagaremos la tela entre los tres. ¿De acuerdo?  
-Por mi vale.  
-Estoy de acuerdo.  
  
Al cabo de una hora llegaron a Heperville. Adrienne y Daniel bajaron del tren y buscaron a Karen con la mirada, mientras Malfoy y Neville iban atrayéndolos a todos para que se pusieran en círculo. Los tres amigos se encontraron y Malfoy se puso a hablar.  
  
-Bien. Ahora iremos al hotel y repartiremos las habitaciones. Y ya podéis tener las hormonas tranquilitas porque no serán mixtas.  
  
Se oyó un "OH" general, que hizo a Malfoy sonreír divertido. Una gran cantidad de alumnos se fue moviendo hacia el hotel, que estaba a unos diez minutos andando. La gente de Heperville miraba al grupo sonriendo, mientras que todos estos caminaban armando bulla. Por muchos puntos que quitara Malfoy todos estaban demasiado alterados para poder caminar sin dar la nota.  
  
-¡¡Karen!! –gritó Adrienne al ver la nuca de su amiga un poco más adelante.  
  
Karen esperó a Adrienne y a Daniel.  
  
-¿Qué tal el viaje? –les preguntó.  
-Bien –dijeron ambos a la vez.  
-Neville me ha dicho- continuó Karen mientras se ponían de nuevo en marcha- que las habitaciones no estarán por casas, porque el motivo de esta excursión no es solo visitar Heperville, sino también aprender a cooperar.  
-¿Y entonces como estarán las habitaciones? –dijo Adrienne.  
-Por apellidos, excepto los prefectos que estaremos todos juntos.  
-Ten cuidado con el de Hufflepuff –le dijo Daniel- Parece un pulpo.  
-¡No seas idiota! ¡También están separados por sexos!  
-Era broma Karen –le dijo Adrienne.- ¡Mirad es Harry Potter!  
  
Los tres se pararon ante una estatua de Harry sosteniendo su Saeta de Fuego y con todo el traje de Quidditch prácticamente destrozado. Aquella había sido la noche que había derrotado a Voldemort para siempre: la final del campeonato de Quidditch cuando cursaba 7º.  
  
-¡Maldito engreído de mierda! –murmuró Malfoy al pasar por allí.  
  
Los tres amigos se miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-Yo creo que le insulta porque tiene envidia –dijo Adrienne.- El único engreído es él, que desearía tener una estatua así en una ciudad así.  
  
Sus dos compañeros le dieron la razón. Al cabo de poco minutos llegaron al hotel. No era gran cosa, pero estaba bastante bien. Malfoy y Neville entraron y al cabo de unos minutos, salieron con un montón de tarjetas en la mano.  
  
-Ahora os daremos las llaves y os diremos a que número irán quienes. Tenemos 22 habitaciones. Una es para el profesor Longbottom y para mi. El resto es para los alumnos. No estarán por casas, estarán por apellidos. Empezaremos por los chicos: Affer, Dennis de Gryffindor con Almond, George de Hufflpuff, Band, Henry de Ravenclaw, Bemens, Eugene de Hufflpuff y Binsay, Guy de Slytherin. Todos vosotros habitación 201.  
  
Los cinco muchachos salieron de entre las filas y se pusieron rumbo a su habitación. Adrienne se sentó sobre su bolsa, porque hasta que llegaran a las chicas de la "M" tenía un buen rato. Estuvieron charlando unos minutos cuando le llegó el turno a Daniel.  
  
Marshal, Edward de Slytherin, McClain Daniel de Gryffidor, Mills, Andrew de Slytherin, Montero, Alejandro de Hufflepuff y Pearce, Eric de Gryffindor habitación 205.  
  
Cuando todos los chicos estuvieron asignados a sus habitaciones Malfoy les dio las habitaciones a los prefectos y se fue para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Neville continuó con la lista de cuartos para las chicas.  
  
-Manson, Erika de Ravenclaw, Moore, Adrienne de Gryffindor, Muste, Alice de Slytherin y Brenda y Grace O'Connor de Slytherin. Habitación 204.  
  
Adrienne miró a sus compañeras un tanto cohibida. Excepto Erika Manson, las otras tres no parecían tener cara de buenos amigos. Alice Muste le sacaba por lo menos diez centímetros a lo alto y a lo ancho. Y eso que Adrienne medía cerca del metro sesenta y cinco. Por otro lado las gemelas tenían un feo mohín en la cara. Grace O'Connor cogió la llave y subieron al segundo piso. Para su alegría la habitación de Daniel era justo la que tenía enfrente. Adrienne entró en una habitación con dos literas y una cama. Alice Muste se subió arriba de una litera sin apenas hacer esfuerzo mientras las gemelas discutían porque las dos querían arriba.  
  
-¿Te importa dejarme a mi la cama? –le dijo Erika- Últimamente estoy vomitando con frecuencia y me es mas fácil levantarme así.  
-Claro, no importa.  
  
Adrienne tendría que dormir debajo de la mole de Muste. Dejó su bolsa al lado de la cama y se puso buscar algo en ella. De pronto un zapato le golpeó la cabeza. Muste rió imitando el sonido exacto de un cerdo al que van a matar. Adrienne subió su marina mirada hacia la litera de arriba con mala cara. Muste se limitó a volver a reír esta vez acompañada por las gemelas. Erika se puso pálida y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Se oyó una arcada y Adrienne puso los ojos en blanco. Malfoy tocó la puerta y dijo alegremente.  
  
-¡Venga chicas no tenemos todo el día! ¡A las doce y media todos abajo!  
  
Adrienne frunció el entrecejo. ¿Desde cuando Malfoy era tan amable? Seguramente habría ejercitado su brazo soltando así algún fluido blanco y pegajoso. Decidió pensar en otra cosa. Buscó en su bolsa su neceser y lo dejó sobre la mesita.  
  
-Tranquilita Moore –dijo Muste con una voz que fácilmente podría ser la de un hombre adulto- Esta es para mi.  
  
Adrienne fue a dejarlo en la otra pero las gemelas siguieron el ejemplo de Muste. Se dirigió al baño y tocó la puerta.  
  
-¿Estás bien Erika? ¿Puedo entrar?  
  
Otra arcada. Finalmente se resigno por dejar su neceser dentro del armario. Las tres muchachas de Slytherin se marcharon, porque faltaba poco para que dieran las doce y media. Adrienne las imitó al cabo de unos minutos. Una multitud de quinceañeros le acompañaba mientras bajaban las escaleras. Abajo se encontró con sus dos amigos que le estaban esperando. 


	5. Una broma pesada

V: Una broma pesada  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron abajo de nuevo, les dieron un tiempo libre para que hicieran lo que quisieran, ya que a la una y media tendrían que comer. Adrienne, Eric y Jack compraron la tela negra en una tienda cercana, mientras Daniel distraía a Karen en la tienda de animales mágicos. La calle más próxima al hotel era la que constaba de más tiendas y puestos. Evidentemente a los alumnos no les dio tiempo ni a ver la mitad, ya que era muy larga y tenía muchísimas tiendas. Era como el callejón Diagon multiplicado por 10. A la una y cuarto apareció Malfoy diciéndoles que tenían que volver al hotel para comer. En el restaurante del hotel había un gran buffet con muchas cosas deliciosas. Las mesas eran de unas ocho personas cada una. Adrienne, Karen y Daniel se sentaron junto a dos chicas de Hufflepuff (que comentaban lo guapo que era Alex, mientras Adrienne se tiraba de los pelos) y dos chicos y una chica de Slytherin. Después de comer Malfoy y Neville los guiaron por el pueblo hasta llegar a un zoo. Si, un zoo, pero de criaturas mágicas.  
  
-Este es el ZOO HEPERVILLE –dijo Malfoy haciendo de guía turístico- Dentro hay más de cincuenta especies distintas de criaturas mágicas. Podréis ir a vuestro aire pero todos en la entrada a las cinco. ¿De acuerdo? Son las dos y media.  
  
Una multitud fue entrando en el zoo. Adrienne, Karen y Daniel, lo primero que visitaron fueron unas vallas donde había hipogrifos. (N/A: imaginaos las vallas donde suele haber avestruces, sería algo así). Uno se acercó galopando hasta donde estaban ellos. Habían estudiado a los hipogrifos en tercero, en clase de la señorita Dastes. Adrienne le miró a los ojos ámbar e hizo una reverencia. A los pocos segundos el hipogrifo la imitó.  
  
-Buen chico –dijo Adrienne acariciándole la plumosa cabeza, mientras el hipogrifo hacía un leve ruidito.  
-Venga, vamos a ver otra cosa –dijo Daniel, ya que los hipogrifos no le inspiraban mucha confianza.  
  
Pasaron un muy buen rato en el zoo, pero nadie disfrutó tanto como Alex Montero. A las cinco todos empezaron a abandonar el recinto para ir a ver las tiendas. Se compraron un paquete de "Esdolenzone", unas chucherías que cambiaban de sabor. Aquello no lo vendían en Honeydukes. Había tiendas de cosas inimaginables: "Voiceals: cambie su voz por menos de 1 galeón" "MYM: Muggles y Magia" "P.E.D.D.O. sucursal central" Neville sonrió al ver esta última tienda.  
  
-¡Mirad esta! ¡Tenemos que entrar! –exclamó Adrienne mirando entusiasmada "ADBI: Artículos de belleza inauditos".  
  
Al entrar Adrienne por poco arrasa con media tienda: espejos que muestran el maquillaje y el conjunto más favorecedor según el día, pociones que cambian el color del pelo, altavoces con consejos de belleza, colonias que dices de lo que quieres y huele así, rimel que no pega tus pestañas... Después de que Adrienne se gastara mucho dinero allí continuaron viendo las tiendas. Había incluso un centro comercial en el que no les dejaron entrar porque pasarían allí la mañana siguiente. Adrienne, Karen y Daniel estaban bastante cansados de recorrer tiendas, así que fueron a una terraza donde descansaban la mayoría de los alumnos. Pidieron unas cervezas de mantequilla con toffe, una nueva versión aún si cabe más sabrosa. Cuando pagaron y se fueron eran las seis y media. Muchos de sus compañeros estaban volviendo ya al hotel, así que los amigos decidieron ir también. Cada uno se metió en su habitación aunque Adrienne sabía lo que le esperaba en la suya, aunque para su suerte aún no había nadie. Guardó todos sus recién adquiridos artículos en su neceser y se fue a duchar. Sacó dos toallas de la maleta y se comenzó a desvestir. Entonces aparecieron las tres muchachas de Slytherin. Sin apenas hacerles caso se metió en la ducha y se lavó a conciencia. Estaba tremendamente cansada y le vino bien relajarse. Cuando salió Muste le miró con su acostumbrada cara de cerdo, esta vez con el morro torcido. Estaba molesta porque Adrienne había pasado mucho tiempo en el baño. Adrienne se vistió con un pantalón de talle bajo vaquero muy oscuro y una camiseta rosa claro con un 27 en rosa más fuerte y adornado con brillantina. Cogió también una chaqueta blanca y la cazadora vaquera. Miró como Muste y las gemelas envidiaban su conjunto, porque ellas eran de familia enteramente mágica y no tenían la menor idea en moda. Muste llevaba un vestido amarillo que dejaba ver sus peludas piernas O_O y las gemelas iban las dos iguales, con unos pantalones pitillo y un holgado suéter. La verdad es que para hacer el ridículo de esa manera vistiéndose con ropas muggles mejor que se hubieran quedado con las túnicas de Hogwarts. Pero la gran mayoría de los alumnos eran de padres no mágicos o tenían algo de sangre muggle, por lo que probablemente el único que vistiera túnicas sería Malfoy. Adrienne se recogió el pelo en dos coletas bajas y dejó unos mechones caer sobre su cara. Se echó Ralph de Ralph Lauren (N/A: ¡adoro esta colonia!) y salió al pasillo donde un alterado Draco Malfoy corría en toalla tras un alumno.  
  
-DIEZ, VEINTE, TREINTA... ¡¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA RAVENCLAW!! –bramó haciendo que el muchacho se parara.  
  
Adrienne miró hacia el pecho desnudo de Malfoy. ¡Estaba buenísimo! Río sorprendida ante su propio comentario.  
  
-¿Qué un alumno me quite la ropa interior te parece gracioso, Moore? –le dijo Malfoy mientras unos platinos mechones húmedos le caían sobre la pálida frente.  
-No, verá profesor, yo no sabía qué le habían quitado los calzoncillos.  
-¿Y entonces de que te reías?  
-De, bueno, no se si está permitido decírselo...  
-Entonces yo calculo que serán otros 20 puntos menos Moore, por mentir ante un profesor...  
-Está bien me reía porque he pensado que usted estaba muy bueno.  
  
Malfoy le iba a regañar pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca.  
  
-¿De veras piensas eso?  
-Si –contestó Adrienne con el rubor en las mejillas.  
-Bueno, has contestado lo evidente. 10 puntos para Gryffindor por responderme atendiendo a tus consecuencias.  
  
Adrienne bajó al vestíbulo del hotel riendo. Allí Daniel y Karen le esperaban sentados en uno de los sofás.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas?  
-Diciéndole a Malfoy lo bueno que estaba –respondió Adrienne con toda naturalidad.  
  
Sus amigos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.  
  
-Tranquilos, he ganado 10 puntos. Y de verdad que está muy bueno.  
-Adrienne –le dijo Daniel- Necesitas novio, y urgente.  
-¡Qué es verdad! Además, tiene 23 años. Brad Pitt tiene casi 40 y sigue estando buenísimo. ¿O no?  
-Si –dijo Karen- pero...¡es Malfoy!  
-Bueno Adrienne –dijo Daniel- Dejemos de hablar de tu inestable estado mental (N/A: jejeje la cogí de HP y el Hechizo Indestructible, pero me encanta esta frase y además da igual, porque es invención mía :P).  
-Eso, que tengo hambre –dijo Karen.  
  
Después de cenar fueron al parque de atracciones. Tenía de todo: montaña rusa, noria, puestos, casa del terror, escobas de choque, el canguro (N/A: también conocido como rana o saltamontes), un carrusel, la olla... En cuanto el grupo de alumnos entró por la puerta se dispersaron en pequeños grupos, montándose en todas las atracciones posibles. A las once Malfoy y Neville fueron recogiendo a todo el mundo y a finalmente todos volvieron al hotel, muy tristes, porque, aun estando agotados no tendrían la oportunidad de volver allí con todos los compañeros nunca más. Adrienne se metió en su habitación donde por poco acompaña a Erika con sus vomitos (que ya eran 5). Muste estaba tumbada sobre SU cama besando a un tipo asqueroso. Granudo, feo, grande, con el pelo grasiento e incluso bigote (N/A: ya sabéis el bigote ese q suelen tener los chicos, como sombra, pero imaginaos muy oscuro). Adrienne dejó la cazadora y la chaqueta porque se estaba asando, aunque salió huyendo de aquella escenita cuanto antes. Al salir se cruzó con las gemelas.  
  
-¿A dónde vas? –le dijeron.  
-No puedo soportar... eso. ¡Ya veréis!  
  
Nada más entrar escuchó a través de la puerta que las gemelas saludaban al chico y a Muste. Puso los ojos en blanco y decidió tocar la puerta de la habitación de Karen, para ver si tenía un hueco para ella.  
  
-Lo siento Adri, pero no puedo –le respondió su amiga ya con el pijama- las normas son las normas.  
-¡Pero si sobra una cama!  
-No se puede.  
  
Adrienne torció el morro pero desistió. Probó con Daniel. Sabía que aquella habitación estaba llena de chicos pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Incluso podría dormir en la bañera. Todo con tal de no soportar a las Slytherin y al novio de Muste. Tocó la puerta de la habitación 205. El chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts abrió la puerta vistiendo tan solo un boxer. Adrienne se quedó cortada y empezó a enrojecer aún no habiendo dicho ni una palabra.  
  
-Hola –dijo Alex Montero.  
-Ho...ho...hola –acabó por decir Adrienne- ¿Daniel?  
  
Adrienne estaba tan cohibida de tener semejante maravilla delante que no podía hacer frases completas.  
  
-Si, ahora le digo que venga. ¡Daniel! Aquí está tu amiga pregunta por ti.  
-¿Cuál de ellas?  
-La morena.  
-OK.  
  
Daniel se puso a la puerta para hablar con Adrienne.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Me preguntaba si podría dormir aquí.  
-¿Aquí? ¡Ah claro! ¡Ni hablar! No podría dormir sabiendo que mi amiga está tirándose a mi compañero de cuarto.  
-¡No quiero pasar la noche aquí por eso! Muste está con su novio en mi habitación, las gemelas no dejan de cuchichear y la conversación más alegre que he tenido con Erika ha sido "¡Voy a vomitar!". ¡NO AGUANTO A ESA PANDA DE LOCAS!  
-Adrienne, pensaba que la única loca aquí eras tu.  
- ¬_¬  
-Vale, vale. ¡Eric!  
-¿Qué quieres? ¡Hombre Adrienne! Ya he quedado todo con Jack. A las cuatro de la mañana Malfoy deja la guardia y la hace Neville. Pon el despertador a las cuatro y mira por la puerta. Cuando Neville se duerma (cosa que no tardará mucho en hacer) sales y nos reuniremos los tres en el pasillo. Jack tiene la tela. ¿de acuerdo?  
-A las cuatro cuando Neville se duerma. Hecho.  
-¿Qué querías Daniel?  
-Nada –dijo Adrienne- Déjalo. Era una tontería.  
  
Daniel miró a Adrienne con el cejo fruncido.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
-Da igual. Dormiré en mi habitación. Además el asqueroso novio de Muste no tardará en irse, porque no le está permitido.  
  
Justo cuando terminó de decir esas palabras la puerta de su habitación se abrió.  
  
-¿Ese era? –le dijo Daniel  
-En efecto.  
-No me extraña nada que te quisieras cambiar de habitación.  
  
Adrienne se rió. Besó a Daniel en la mejilla y se metió en su habitación. Erika ya se había metido en la cama y las gemelas discutían por algo en pijama. Muste estaría en el baño. Adrienne se cambió y se puso su pijama: un pantalón pirata rosa claro y una camiseta de manga corta rosa con un gran osito de peluche en el centro. Sus zapatillas eran rosa claro también. Todo a juego. Adoraba aquel pijama. Se lo había mandado Karen desde el campamento como regalo de su décimo quinto cumpleaños. Y es que Karen sabía que a Adrienne eso le encantaría, porque adoraba los conjuntos, los ositos y el color rosa. Adrienne puso el despertador a las cuatro y lo metió bajo su almohada para que así solo ella pudiera oírlo.  
  
* * *  
  
Adrienne estaba mirando por la rendija de su puerta. Hacía apenas cinco minutos que Malfoy había dejado de vigilar el pasillo y Neville había salido. Pero Neville no hacía más que bajar los párpados, por mucho que intentaba mantenerlos abiertos. En pocos minutos más acabó por dormirse. Tres puertas distintas se abrieron a la vez. Fueron a al rellano, para poder hablar sin que Neville se despertase.  
  
-¿Al final quien me va a llevar? –preguntó Adrienne.  
-Yo –dijo Eric.  
-Está bien, pero ten cuidado.  
-Esperaremos un poco a que Neville se duerma más profundamente–dijo Jack- Yo os pondré bien la tela negra.  
-Vamos a ser el dementor más patético del mundo –comentó Adrienne.  
-Bueno, nunca he visto ninguno en la realidad –contestó Eric- Básicamente son una tela negra. ¿Qué puede pasar? Le pegamos un buen susto a Malfoy y salimos corriendo. No os metáis en las habitaciones, porque entonces nos pilla de fijo.  
  
Oyeron unos ronquidos que venían desde el fondo del pasillo. Era Neville.  
  
-Bien, vamos a ponernos.  
  
Adrienne se subió encima de un sofá y, después de varios intentos fallidos acabó sentada en los hombros de Eric. Jack les colocó la tela por encima. La verdad es que daban bastante miedo. Parecían un verdadero dementor. Con alguna dificultad los tres acabaron delante de la puerta 200. Jack susurró "alohomora" y la puerta de abrió suavemente. En aquella habitación había dos camas. Una estaba vacía y desecha y en la otra descansaba un joven de rubios cabellos. Jack iba guiando al "dementor" hasta que estuvo justo delante de la cama de Malfoy. Le movió un poco y salió corriendo a esconderse. Malfoy abrió los ojos poco a poco.  
  
-¿Qué coño pasa? ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡UN DEMENTOR!!! ¡Expecto Patronus!  
  
De la varita de Malfoy salió una serpiente plateada, que comenzó a avanzar hacia el "dementor", aunque pronto se desvaneció.  
  
-Un momento... –dijo Malfoy - ¡Tu no eres un dementor!  
  
Entonces Eric comenzó correr para irse de ahí cuanto antes haciendo que Adrienne resbalase y se cayera sobre Malfoy, que estaba en la cama. Eric se marchó envuelto en la tela y Malfoy no le pudo ver.  
  
-¡¡¿¿MOORE??!! 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor más tres semanas de detención.  
-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Neville entrando por la puerta.  
-¡Esta es la alumna más horrible de todo Hogwarts! Entre ella y su compinche querían hacerme creer que había un dementor.  
-Venga Malfoy, cálmate.  
-¿Qué me calme? ¡Si tu no te hubieras dormido, maldito incompetente, esto no habría pasado!  
  
Aquellas palabras hirieron a Neville ya que amaba su profesión tanto como su vida.  
  
-Y ahora dime mocosa impertinente –dijo Malfoy volviendo a Adrienne que miraba al suelo arrepentida- ¿Quién era la parte de abajo?  
-No lo pienso decir.  
-Mas vale que lo hagas si no quieres ser la deshonra de la casa Gryffindor haciéndole quedar en cero puntos, aunque gracias a tus "bromitas" ya has perdido 70 puntos.  
-¡Porque tu eres un maldito gusano favoritista! –explotó Adrienne- ¡Y ya basta de insultarme!  
-¡Oh niña eso serán otros 20 menos!  
-Yo le doy 20 puntos por haber dicho la verdad más grande de toda la historia –dijo Neville mientras Malfoy le miraba extrañado.  
-¿Qué? ¿Me llamas gusano favoritista cuando tu mismo lo estás siendo ahora poniéndote de parte de una Gryffindor? ¡Qué casualidad que tu seas el jefe de la casa!  
  
Malfoy y Neville se sostuvieron miradas de odio durante varios segundos.  
  
-Bien Moore, ¿qué haremos contigo? –dijo Malfoy mas calmado- Yo creo que un poco de poción de la verdad no estaría mal para que confieses quien fue tu compinche y de paso... tus secretos más íntimos. Estudiamos el veritaserum el curso pasado y ya sabes los efectos que tiene ¿verdad?  
-No pienso decir nada.  
-¡Maldita insolente! En cuanto volvamos a Hogwarts vas a cantar más que un pájaro. ¡Y ahora lárgate a tu habitación! Juro que las próximas tres semanas serán como un infierno para ti.  
-¡No seas tan duro con ella Malfoy! –dijo Neville defendiéndola- ¿O no recuerdas aquello que le hiciste a Hagrid? No fue hace tanto tiempo...Y él ni siquiera te castigó y no te quitó ni un punto.  
  
Los grises de Draco palidecieron incluso un poco más.  
  
-Vete ya Moore.  
  
Adrienne se fue y se metió en su habitación.  
  
* * *  
  
Eran la una y media. Adrienne, Daniel y Karen estaban comiendo en la parte de arriba del centro comercial. Habían visitado la planta de moda, la de Quidditch, la de animales mágicos y ahora estaban descansando comiendo una pizza y tomando unos refrescos, mientras Adrienne les relataba todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. Estaba muy triste, algo raro en ella, ya que siempre solía estar alegre.  
  
Después de comer fueron a ver el museo de cera, que estaba lleno de los magos más famosos de todos los tiempos. Estaban Merlín, Dumbledore, Edgar Strougler, Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, Bowman Wright, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin e incluso...Voldemort. Las estatuas estaban hechizadas para que se movieran y saludaran a los q pasaban por allí. Todos lo pasaron muy bien, pero a las cuatro volvieron al hotel a recoger sus cosas porque a las seis cogerían el tren que les llevaba de vuelta a Hogwarts. 


	6. Pánico en la noche

VI: Pánico en la noche  
  
Adrienne sumergió su mano en un líquido viscoso y que olía a rayos.  
  
-Profesor Malfoy, ¿me podría dar unos guantes?  
-No.  
-¿Un trapo?  
-No.  
-¿Algo?  
-No. ¡Cállate ya! Tengo que medir exactamente la medida de poción de la verdad que te voy a dar para que me digas quien era la parte de abajo, porque no me lo piensas decir ¿verdad?  
-Sabes que no.  
-¡A mi trátame de usted!  
-Sabe que no. ¿Por qué hace preguntas estúpidas?  
-Porque tu eres estúpida. Sigue limpiando y calla.  
  
Adrienne volvió a meter la mano en el líquido pegajoso mientras lo iba limpiando en la fregadera. Tenía las manos heladas, rojas y le apestaban a lo que fuera aquella sustancia.  
  
-Profesor Malfoy... –dijo Adrienne como una niña llamaría a su profesor.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora Moore?  
-¿Qué es esto que estoy limpiando?  
-Baba destilada de gusarajo del amazonas. Ten cuidado con ella y no la mezcles con raíz de mandrágora.  
-¿Y por qué la tengo que tirar?  
-Porque está podrida. ¡Y cállate ya! ¡Eres peor que una niña de dos años!  
-Lo siento.  
  
Adrienne siguió a lo suyo. Cuando terminó con aquella desagradable experiencia se lavó las manos bien y fue hasta el pupitre del profesor. Malfoy tenía entre sus manos una probeta llena hasta la mitad. Se la tendió a Adrienne.  
  
-Bebe Moore.  
  
Adrienne tomó aire y se la bebió toda de un trago. Ni un solo titubeo.  
  
-Presumes de valentía cuando no la tienes –murmuró Malfoy, pero Adrienne le oyó.  
-Beber poción de la verdad no es ser valiente. -Oh, créeme Moore, eres valiente. Ningún alumno se ha atrevido jamás a rebatirme, pero tu si... -Enfrentarme a ti tampoco es ser valiente. Solo eres un chico de unos pocos años más que yo. Podrías ser mi hermano. Tu no me das miedo.  
  
La voz de Adrienne sonaba hueca y como venida de otro mundo.  
  
-¿Y bien Moore? –dijo Malfoy sacudiendo su cabello rubio- ¿Quién era tu aliado?  
-Eric Pearce.  
-¡Lo sabía! ¿Hay alguien más?  
-Si, Jack Simmons.  
  
Malfoy apuntó los nombres que Adrienne iba diciendo.  
  
-A esos dos degenerados se les va a caer el pelo. ¿De quién fue idea toda esta broma?  
-Mía. Yo sabía que te asustaban los dementores y les dije a Eric y a Jack que podían intentar esa broma, ya que por mi culpa se había fastidiado la que tenían preparada. Aunque en realidad fue idea de los tres el como prepararla.  
  
Malfoy miró su reloj. No quedaba mucho para que el efecto de la poción pasaría. Apenas un minutos. Malfoy miró a Adrienne.  
  
-¿Qué piensas de mi?  
-Que eres un maldito capullo tremendamente atractivo.  
-¿Qué crees que Hermione piensa de mi?  
-Que eres un maldito capullo tremendamente atractivo.  
  
Malfoy se quedó pensativo un rato. ¿Por qué demonios le estaría preguntando aquello a una mocosa rebelde de quince años?  
  
-Puedes irte a cenar Moore, es tarde.  
-Está bien Malfoy.  
  
Adrienne recogió sus cosas y salió del aula de pociones dejando a un confuso Draco Malfoy a solas con sus exámenes a medio corregir. De pronto Adrienne volvió en si. Se encontraba subiendo las escaleras que se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Entonces recordó que Malfoy le había hecho tomar la poción de la verdad. ¿Qué secretos ocultos le habría sacado? Adrienne no tenía más remedio que imaginarlos, ya que nunca podría conocer la verdad.  
  
* * *  
  
Estaban a mediados de octubre. Los de quinto tenía muchos deberes por los TIMOS, aunque la salida de hacía unos diez días les había dejado muy buen sabor de boca a todos. Excepto a tres Gryffindors, que pasaban todas sus tardes limpiando el aula de Pociones, ordenando la de Encantamientos y quitando el polvo de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando Adrienne, Eric y Jack volvían a la sala común estaban agotados, pero se tenían que poner a hacer los deberes. En conclusión, en cuanto Adrienne entraba en la cama se dormía de golpe, y aquel día no fue una excepción. Todas sus compañeras dormían ya. Adrienne se durmió y tuvo un sueño.  
  
***Un chico rubio dormía en su cama. Aquello era muy extraño. De pronto alguien lo despertó sujetándolo por los pelos. El chico seguía como inconsciente. En su frente lucía una cicatriz que era una leyenda. Su frente tenía la cicatriz en forma de rayo. De pronto todas las imágenes cambiaron y Adrienne soñó con una cama de nuevo, pero la persona que la ocupaba no podía ser más distinta. Una niña de cabello negro y ojos azules zarandeaba a la persona, que no emitía ningún movimiento. La niña lloraba al ver que su abuela no le respondía.  
  
-¡Abuelita! ¡Dime algo! ¡Soy yo Adrienne!***  
  
Adrienne se despertó asustada y lo que vio al lado de su cama le asustó aun más. Una tela negra y una mano asquerosa. Adrienne gritó, aunque nadie pareció oírle. Recordó lo que habían aprendido en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. "Piensa en cosas alegres". Adrienne pensó en Alex Montero y ella paseando por Hogsmeade tomados de la mano. Tenía que salir de allí para que el dementor se fuera. Tenía que avisar a un profesor. Echó a correr bajando las escaleras mientras el dementor la seguía lentamente, aunque iba cogiendo camino. "Alex me besa. Me dice que me quiere, que soy la persona más maravillosa que ha conocido en su vida". Adrienne salió de la torre Gryffindor. El dementor atravesó el cuadro de la señora gorda rompiéndolo. Un trozo golpeó a Adrienne en la cabeza, mientras seguía corriendo como una posesa bajando las escaleras.  
  
-¡¡SOCORRO!! ¡¡UN DEMENTOR!! ¡¡AYUDA!! –gritaba Adrienne.  
  
De pronto Adrienne se cayó en una de las trampas. El dementor se le iba acercando y ella no se podía mover. Por muchas cosas alegres que pudiera pensar, sobre todo tenía miedo, mucho miedo. El dementor se quitó la capucha y Adrienne se desmayó.  
  
-¡Expecto Patronus! –gritó un joven rubio haciendo que una serpiente plateada saliera de su varita.  
  
La serpiente se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar al dementor, lo enroscó y lo asfixió. Tan solo quedaba una tela negra en el suelo. Malfoy sacó a Adrienne de la trampa y se la cargó a la espalda. Bajó corriendo a la enfermería, donde despertó a la enfermera Pomfrey para que atendiera a Adrienne. Luego salió corriendo a buscar a Hermione.  
  
-¡Reloj de sol!  
  
La estatua con el fénix giró y Malfoy entró en el pasillo donde estaba el despacho y la habitación de Hermione. Tocó la puerta de su dormitorio con insistencia antes de que Hermione le abriera, envuelta en una bata de seda salmón.  
  
-¡Vamos Granger! A la enfermería, ¡deprisa!  
  
Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarle a Draco qué pasaba, ya que había salido corriendo de nuevo.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –dijo Hermione una vez estuvo en la enfermería- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es Adrienne Moore! ¿Qué le pasa?  
-Un dementor la atacó –dijo Malfoy.  
-¿Dementores? ¡Es imposible!  
-Si, había uno y puede que haya más. Yo he visto al que le atacó a ella. Lo eliminé.  
-¿Le han dado el beso, Poppy? –dijo Hermione.  
-No, aunque está muy conmocionada. Iré a por una poción.  
-¡Enervate! –dijo Malfoy señalando a Adrienne con la varita.  
  
Adrienne se incorporó y tomó aire muy profundamente, como si se estuviera ahogando. De pronto comenzó a llorar. Hermione y Draco se miraron a los ojos un instante. ¿Qué podían hacer?  
  
-Tranquila Moore, no pasa nada, ya se ha ido el dementor.  
  
Hermione miro a Malfoy como si no le hubiera visto en su vida. ¿Draco Malfoy hablando amablemente con una alumna Gryffindor y procedente de familia muggle? Para su mayor sorpresa, Draco se sentó en la cama de Adrienne y dejó que esta lo abrazara mientras esta seguía llorando. Cuando finalmente se calmó Malfoy le sonrió. Hermione no cabía en si de su asombro.  
  
-Bien, Moore. ¿Estás mejor? Bébete esto, te sentara bien. Lo ha traído la enfermera Pomfrey.  
- O_O (Hermione)  
  
Adrienne dio un trago de su poción y dejó el resto sobre la mesilla. Estaba asqueroso.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió? –le preguntó Hermione.  
-Yo estaba durmiendo, soñaba. ¡Vi a Harry Potter! Estaba durmiendo y alguien lo agarraba. Aunque no sé si era él. Era un chico rubio. Aunque tenía la cicatriz de rayo y sólo una persona la tiene... bueno, de pronto todo cambió y vi el día en que mi abuela murió. Yo la vi morir. Yo la fui a despertar y ella estaba muerta. Pero eso pasó cuando tenía seis años.  
-¿Tú peor recuerdo? –sugirió Hermione.  
-¡Si! Eso es. Creo que ver morir a mi abuela me marcó mucho. Yo estaba muy unida a ella. Y cada vez que veo a los thestrals la recuerdo, porque es por eso por lo que los veo.  
-Bueno, ¿y qué pasó después?  
-Me desperté asustada y vi al dementor. Pensé en cosas alegres y salí corriendo, pero me siguió. ¡Rompió el cuadro de la señora gorda! Y seguí corriendo bajando las escaleras pero me caí en una falsa y quedé atrapada. El dementor se acercó mucho y ya no recuerdo nada más.  
-Yo oí gritos y fue a ver que pasaba y te encontré metida en una de las trampas con un dementor encima. Lo eliminé.  
-¿Pero como ha podido entrar en Hogwarts un dementor? –dijo Hermione- ¡No lo comprendo! ¿Y como es que la señora gorda lo ha dejado entrar en la torre Gryffindor? Malfoy, ve a buscar Victor. El es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sabrá que hacer.  
-¿Ese palurdo cejijunto?  
-¬_¬ -dijo Hermione.  
-OK –le dijo Draco.  
-¡Chiquilla! –dijo la enfermera Pomfray- ¿Aún estás despierta? La poción debería haberte hecho dormir hace ya unos minutos.  
-Es que esto está interesante. No me quiero dormir. ¡Bueno, está bien!  
  
Adrienne tomó un nuevo trago de la poción a duras penas y dejó el vaso en la mesilla, aún con algo de líquido. En cuanto posó su oscuro pelo contra la blanca almohada se durmió. En pocos segundos entraron Victor Krum y Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo Krum.  
-¡Dementores! –exclamó Hermione.  
-¿Cuántos?  
-Uno de momento, aunque ya es historia –dijo Malfoy.  
-Me parrece imposible. Es muy rarro. Her...mio...ne ¿qué vamos a hacerr?  
-Creo que deberíamos preguntar a la señora gorda –dijo Hermione- Malfoy y yo iremos. Somos los únicos que podemos crear un patronus verdadero. Neville también puede pero no está ahora aquí. Victor, tu vigila.  
-Está bien.  
  
Los dos profesores pusieron camino a la torre Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Menudo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! ¡Ni siquiera sabe hacer un patronus! –dijo Malfoy con desprecio. -Por lo menos fue valiente en aceptar el trabajo. Además los patronus se aprenden a crear en la escuela de aurores, excepto, bueno... a mi me enseñó Harry. ¿Tú como aprendiste?  
-Me enseñó mi padre –dijo Draco secamente.  
  
Malfoy se paró a buscar la tela negra en el cuarto tramo de escaleras, pero no la encontró.  
  
-Yo eliminé al dementor aquí, pero no está su tela negra. ¿La habrá cogido alguien?  
-Si es así, alguien lo controlaba. ¡Pero es imposible entrar en Hogwarts por la fuerza! –dedujo Hermione.  
-Entonces tiene que ser algún alumno –dijo Malfoy.  
-¿Alumnos que tengan dementores como mascotas? Esto es muy extraño. Bueno, vamos a ver a la señora gorda. Ella nos podrá decir algo.  
-¡Espera! –dijo Malfoy- ¡Moore dijo que el dementor había roto el cuadro! ¿No habrá quedado hecha pedazos?  
-¡Huiría! ¿No será que fuiste tú el culpable y por eso no quieres que la señora gorda nos diga nada? ¡Qué suerte que aparecieras justo en el momento oportuno para salvar a la chica! ¿No será que ya lo tenías todo preparado?  
-¿Yo? ¿Por qué querría yo asustar a Moore haciéndole que la persiga un dementor?  
-¿Para pagarle con la misma moneda? ¡Vamos Malfoy! ¡Confiesa!  
-¡Yo no he hecho nada Granger!  
-¡Oh si! ¡No te habrá sido difícil! Sabes crear ilusiones muy buenas. Además sabes las contraseñas de todas las casas. Te sería fácil crear un dementor, controlarlo y luego hacer como que no sabías nada. ¡Por eso la capa ha desaparecido! ¡Porque no era real!  
-Granger, para lo bien que acertabas todo hace unos años está vez te estás equivocando.  
-¿Sigues negándolo?  
-¡A ver Sherlock Holmes! Si el dementor fuera una ilusión no podría haber roto el cuadro de la señora gorda. Ahora mismo vas a comprobar con tus propios ojos que...  
  
Malfoy se quedó callado al ver que el cuadro estaba perfectamente. La señora gorda dormitaba un poco y se sorprendió al verlos.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo?  
-¿No ha pasado nada está noche? –dijo Malfoy.  
-No. Nadie ha salido ni ha entrado. ¿Vais a entrar?  
-Si. Bosque nevado. –dijo Hermione.  
-Exacto.  
  
La señora gorda les dejó pasar y fueron directamente al cuarto de 5º curso. Allí no se encontraba Adrienne. Pero ¿cómo era posible? Salieron de la torre Gryffindor y volvieron a la enfermería.  
  
-¿Qué ha dicho el cuadrro? –dijo Krum en cuanto entraron.  
-En Hogwarts están pasando cosas incoherentes –dijo Malfoy- La señora gorda dice que nadie ha salido ni ha entrado, cuando, según nos ha contado Moore el dementor destrozó el cuadro. Además Moore está aquí. ¿Pero si nadie ha salido? @_@  
-¡Yo tampoco entiendo nada! –dijo Hermione- ¡Es absurdo! [...] Esperad un momento. ¡Ahora vuelvo!  
  
Malfoy y Krum se miraron unos instantes. ¿Qué demonios le pasaría a Hermione? Al cabo de unos minutos ella volvió con un papel en la mano. En el pergamino se veía un plano de Hogwarts con diminutas manchas con su diminuto nombre escrito diminutamente (jejejeje hice a posta lo del diminuto :P).  
  
-A ver, aquí estamos nosotros... Victor Krum, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y Adrienne Moore. Poppy está un poco más allá, en su cama. Filch y la señora Norris ya no patrullan, es casi el amanecer. ¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Dick Morans! 7º, Slytherin, paseando tan tranquilo. ¿Sospechoso no?  
-¿Habrá sido él? –dijo Malfoy.  
-¿Quién sino? –dijo Hermione.  
-Está cerca –dijo Victor- ¿Vamos a por él?  
  
Malfoy y él intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y salieron de la enfermería. Hermione seguía todo a través del mapa del merodeador. Ambos hombres se acercaban al chico y luego volvían los tres hacia la enfermería.  
  
-Profesora Granger, ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Dígale que me suelten!  
-¡Pareja de bestias! ¡Estáis haciendo daño al pobre chico! Siéntate Dick.  
  
Dick sonrió. Tenía a Hermione y en general a toda mujer comiendo de la palma de su mano. Era increíblemente atractivo, además de un buen alumno (Premio Anual), formal, elegante, serio... ¿Qué podría haber hecho Dick Morans?  
  
-¿Qué haces a las cinco y diez de la mañana paseando por el pasillo de al lado del Gran Comedor? –dijo Malfoy- ¡Sabes que está prohibido! Además esta noche andaba suelto un dementor.  
-¿Un dementor? ¿Pero cómo?  
-Eso nos preguntamos todos. ¿Sabes algo?  
-No.  
-Malfoy, poción de la verdad.  
-¡Pero profesora! ¡De verdad que no he hecho nada!  
-Entonces no te importará tomarla. Victor, te puedes ir. Gracias. Ahora descansa.  
-Está bien.  
  
Victor y Malfoy salieron de la enfermería. Al poco rato Draco volvió con un frasquito de líquido trasparente.  
  
-Está medido para que tenga efecto durante poco tiempo. No merece la pena malgastar el veritaserum. Con cinco minutos bastará ¿no?  
-Supongo que si. Hablaré yo, no liemos al chico. Bebe.  
  
Dick bebió en líquido que Hermione le ofrecía.  
  
-¿Tuviste algo que ver con el dementor?  
-No.  
-¿Con el cuadro de la señora gorda?  
-No.  
-¿Y entonces que hacías?  
-Enviar una carta. Volvía de la lechucería.  
-¿Y no podías haber esperado a que se hiciera de día?  
-No.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque era muy urgente.  
-¿Qué contabas en esa carta?  
-Hablaba con los padres de Kevin Brials. Les decía que está muy raro desde que volvimos a Hogwarts. Apenas habla con nadie. Su novia lo ha dejado. No come. Y está noche le oí hablar en sueños algo sobre limpieza y matar. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
-¿Crees que puede tener algo que ver con lo sucedido esta noche?  
-No sé con seguridad que ha ocurrido esta noche.  
-Un dementor atacó a una Gryffindor y según ella destrozó el cuadro de entrada, pero luego fuimos y la señora gorda decía que nada había ocurrido aquella noche.  
-No le encuentro sentido.  
-¿Puedes contarnos algo más sobre Kevin?  
-Tiene diecisiete años. Va a la casa Slytherin...  
-Algo relacionado con eso de que habla en sueños. ¿Hace más cosas extrañas?  
-No lo sé. A lo mejor sí. Ya no me cuenta nada.  
  
Hermione esta vez se dirigió a Malfoy.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar con Kevin Brials. Seguro que él tiene que ver con todo esto. Sino no le encuentro otra explicación.  
-Si quieres voy a buscarlo. Total por un viaje más...  
-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho y... siento haberte acusado. En realidad no has hecho nada, aunque he de reconocer que he sospechado de ti.  
-Yo también lo hubiera hecho.  
  
Draco Malfoy puso camino a la sala común de Slytherin. Entró en la habitación de los de séptimo pero allí había más de una cama vacía. Justamente Kevin faltaba. Fue a la desierta sala común.  
  
-¿Me buscas? –dijo una voz tras de sí.  
  
Era Kevin Brials.  
  
-Tienes que acompañarme...  
-Jamás. Si quieres saber que lo del dementor fue culpa mía, estás en lo cierto. Yo lo solté para que atacara a esa chica.  
-¿Y el cuadro?  
-Te puedo contar un poco... pero no demasiado... te recomiendo que mires el pasillo que va a clase de Transformaciones.  
  
Kevin sacó la varita y se apuntó al pecho.  
  
-¡NO! –exclamó Malfoy.  
-¡Avada Kedabra!  
  
El cuerpo de Kevin yacía inmóvil en el suelo, de donde nunca más se podría levantar sin ayuda. 


	7. Acontecimientos inolvidables

VII: Acontecimientos inolvidables  
  
Draco Malfoy entró apresuradamente en la enfermería, donde se encontraban Hermione, Dick Morans, Adrienne (dormida) y la señora Pomfrey que acaba de ser levantada de nuevo.  
  
-¡Kevin Brials se ha suicidado! –exclamó Malfoy nada más entrar.  
-¿Qué? –dijeron todos a la vez. (N/A: Adrienne se entiende que no, que sigue dormida)  
-Si, se puso la varita en el pecho y se echó el Avada Kedavra.  
-¡Esto es una tragedia! –exclamó Hermione.- Dementores, cuadros que estallan y vuelven a estar normal, alumnos paseando a las cinco de la mañana, ¡¡suicidios!! ¡Es horrible!  
-Iré a recoger el cadáver –dijo Malfoy- No queremos que los niños se levanten y vean a Brials muerto.  
-Yo avisaré a sus padres –dijo Hermione algo más calmada.  
  
Dick permanecía quieto, pálido y en estado de shock.  
  
-Muchacho –le dijo la señora Pomfrey- Tomate lo que queda en el vaso de la poción de la chica. Es para dormir sin sueños. Te vendrá bien.  
-¿Pero como ha podido suicidarse?  
-No debes pensar en eso ahora. Tomate la poción y acuéstate.  
  
Dick hizo tal como la señora Pomfrey le había ordenado y se metió en la cama.  
  
* * *  
  
Eran más de las doce cuando Dick despertó. Estaba confuso y apenas podía recordar todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. Entonces se acordó de que su amigo Kevin se había suicidado. En el fondo no sabía si sería lo mejor para él. Se estaba volviendo loco. A lo mejor ahora era feliz. Los ojos se le humedecieron al pensar en ello. Kevin y él habían sido amigos desde el primer día en la casa Slytherin. Siempre habían estado muy unidos y se ayudaban mutuamente. Le parecía increíble que ya no podría hablar con él nunca más. Decidió ir al baño a mojarse la cara y despejarse un poco. Se levantó por el lado derecho de su cama y, debido al efecto de la poción o de la impresión de los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente, se mareó y se cayó sobre la persona que dormía en la cama de al lado.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAH!!!!! –gritó Adrienne al ser despertada de un modo tan brusco.  
  
Cogió lo primero que encontró, el jarrón con flores de la mesilla, y se lo estampó a Dick en la cabeza. Este acabó empapado, cubierto de tulipanes y con un buen chichón en la cabeza. Se cayó al suelo de culo, mientras Adrienne se incorporaba. El jarrón de cristal rodó por el suelo de piedra.  
  
-¡Joder! –exclamó Dick- ¡Y yo pensaba que eras una pobre niña indefensa!  
-Lo siento. Me has asustado.  
  
Adrienne le tendió la mano aún desde su cama. Dick levantó la vista y ambos se sostuvieron una intensa mirada. Dick tomó la mano que Adrienne le estaba ofreciendo y se incorporó. Adrienne miró de arriba abajo a su supuesto atacante. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, liso, que le llegaba casi hasta los ojos. Tenía pinta de ser muy suave. Sus ojos eran azules, muy bonitos. Sus facciones eran suaves y tenía unas pequitas sobre la nariz, lo cual no le hacía aparentar los diecisiete. (N/A: xq no hay chicos así por aki???)  
  
-Hola –dijo Dick con su suave voz.  
-Hola. Me llamo Adrienne Moore. ¿Y tú eres...  
-¡Oh discúlpame! Soy Dick Morans. ¿Tú eres la chica que fue atacada por el dementor?  
-Si. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¿A ti te atacó también un dementor?  
-¿Ya estáis despiertos? –dijo la señora Pomfrey cortando a Dick que justo iba a responder- Pues será mejor que vayáis a vuestras casas. Se han suspendido las clases de hoy y nadie puede ir más allá que su sala común. ¿Entendido?  
-¿Nos puede dar algo de comer? –dijo Adrienne.  
-Aquí solo tengo cacao y galletas. Es lo que más reconforta a los enfermos.  
-Me sirve. ¿Tú quieres?  
-Si –dijo Dick- me muero de hambre.  
-Está bien, ahora os lo traigo. Poneos en la mesa. ¡Y que conste que es la última vez! ¡Soy enfermera, no sirvienta!  
  
Adrienne y Dick sonrieron. Se sentaron en la mesa y la señora Pomfrey enseguida les trajo el desayuno. Era una situación bastante cómica. Ninguno sabía que decir ni cómo actuar.  
  
-Bueno –le dijo Adrienne de pronto- ¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado? ¡Yo me tuve que dormir en lo más interesante!  
  
Dick se rió. Aquella chica era muy extraña, pero encantadora. Le contó todo lo que sabía, incluido lo del suicidio de su amigo. Adrienne se apenó mucho por él. Terminaron de desayunar y aún siguieron contándose cosas sobre sus vidas. Luego, tal como la señora Pomfrey les había ordenado, salieron para dirigirse a sus casas. Al pasar por el pasillo que iba a clase de Transformaciones se encontraron con Malfoy y Hermione.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que hacéis? –dijo Hermione- Dejamos terminantemente prohibido salir de las salas comunes. ¿Y qué hacéis en pijama?  
-Venimos de la enfermería –dijo Dick- ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Si –dijo Malfoy- Tu amigo, Brials, nos dijo que mirásemos aquí y hemos encontrado un mensaje en la pared, escrito con sangre.  
-¿Sangre? –dijo Adrienne tragando saliva.  
-Si. Ponía: "Vuestras peores pesadillas se harán realidad".  
-¿Creen que habla de... quien-ya-saben o de algo relacionado con él? –dijo Dick.  
-No lo sabemos aún. Pero es muy sospechoso –dijo Hermione- Además justo hoy ha vuelto Harry Potter. Lo ha anunciado el profeta. Dice que simplemente se ha tomado unas vacaciones más largas... conozco a Harry. Él no es así. Esto es muy extraño.  
-Por suerte hemos podido limpiar el mensaje. No queremos que cunda el pánico –dijo Malfoy- Está claro que lo dejó Brials, pero ¿por qué?  
-¿Podría estar bajo la maldición imperius? –dijo Adrienne.  
-¿Pero quién lo controlaría? –dijo Hermione- No puede haber nadie más en Hogwarts. ¡Es imposible materializarse aquí!  
-Lo de los mensajes en las paredes y los ataques me recuerda mucho a nuestro segundo curso –dijo Malfoy.  
-La cámara secreta ya no es secreta Malfoy –le dijo Hermione.  
-¿Y si hay otra con un monstruo distinto y otro recuerdo que lo controle? –dijo Malfoy.  
-¿Un monstruo que crea dementores? –dijo Hermione- ¡No seas ridículo Malfoy!  
-¡Pero algo está pasando! ¡Algo malo!  
-¿No me digas?  
-Kevin habló sobre limpiar y matar. Lo que dice el profesor Malfoy tiene sentido –dijo Dick- ¿Eres de familia muggle, Adrienne?  
-Si... –dijo esta con un hilillo de voz.  
-El heredero de Slytherin es Voldemort –dijo Hermione- ¡Es imposible que vuelva! No es como cuando Harry era un niño, esta vez murió de verdad. Fue incinerado. Es imposible que esté controlando a una persona para que controle a un monstruo encerrado en otra cámara. ¡Seamos cabales, por Merlín!  
-Él no, pero ¿y uno de sus mortifagos? –dijo Dick.  
  
Los tres pusieron la mirada en Malfoy.  
  
-¡Qué mi padre fuera un mortifago no significa que yo lo sea! –exclamó este.  
-Lo sabemos –dijo Hermione- Pero tu eres el que más contacto con el lado oscuro has tenido. Podrías saber algo.  
-Si supiera algo no me sentiría así de frustrado. Por lo menos encontraría explicaciones.  
-Moore, Morans. Será mejor que vayáis a vuestras casas. Aquí no hay más que hablar. Además nada de lo que comentamos es seguro, solo simples suposiciones.  
-Está bien, vamos Adrienne.  
  
Dick y Adrienne se pusieron en camino de nuevo cada uno en sus pensamientos ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo en Hogwarts?  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu torre? –le dijo Dick de pronto algo sonrojado.  
-No hace falta, aunque me podrías dejar tus zapatillas. ¡Me estoy moliendo los pies! Y solo de pensar en todas las escaleras que tengo que subir...  
  
Adrienne miró sus pies. Estaban negros, porque había tenido que salir corriendo de su habitación descalza. Además ahora había andado desde la enfermería hasta el punto donde se juntaban todas las escaleras que iban a las diferentes casas.  
  
-Con los pies tan sucios no te las dejo.  
-¡Estaba bromeando!  
-Ya lo sabía.  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados unos instantes sin saber que decir.  
  
-Bueno, creo que me voy a ir ya –dijo Adrienne- se supone que no debemos estar aquí.  
-Se me ha ocurrido una idea para lo de tus pies –dijo Dick volviendo al tema anterior.  
-¿Ah si? ¡Qué bien!  
-Te llevaré a borriquito.  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que hay hasta la torre Gryffindor?  
  
Dick no le hizo caso y comenzó a cargarse a Adrienne a la espalda.  
  
-¡Suéltame!  
  
De nuevo, Dick hizo caso omiso de lo que Adrienne le ordenaba y comenzó a subir. No le fue fácil pero finalmente llegó hasta la última escalera donde dejó a Adrienne suavemente. A esta se le humedecieron los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Dick preocupado- ¿Te he hecho daño?  
-No es eso... Es que nunca nadie había sido tan considerado conmigo. Te estampo un jarrón en la cabeza y tu me subes siete pisos para que no me haga daño en los pies.  
-Dicho así suena ridículo.  
  
Dick le sonrió a Adrienne y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Bueno, yo... –dijo Adrienne- será mejor que me vaya. Muchas gracias por todo Dick.  
  
Adrienne se puso en camino hacia su sala común.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡Que pronto te han arreglado! –le dijo Adriene a la señora gorda.  
-¿Arreglado? ¡No me he movido de aquí en toda la noche! Aunque hay cosas que no puedo recordar... ¡será la edad!  
  
Adrienne se quedó pensando en las palabras de la señora gorda. No recordaba haber sido destrozada... ¡qué extraño!  
  
-¿Contraseña?  
-Bosque nevado.  
-Correcto. Entra.  
  
Adrienne entró y notó una gran cantidad de miradas fijas en ella. Karen fue corriendo a abrazarla, sin dejar de decirle que estaba muy preocupada por ella.  
  
-Estoy bien –le respondió Adrienne- Pero ahora me quiero ir a duchar, que no veas como tengo los pies.  
-No se si se será imaginaciones mías pero no hueles a ti. Hueles a chico.  
-Luego te cuento –le susurró Adrienne a Karen.  
  
Siete pisos más abajo un chico de diecisiete años se agachó al ver una cosa brillante en el suelo. Era una rosa tallada en plata. Dick la cogió y la olió. Olía a Adrienne. Se la guardó en el bolsillo del pijama y siguió su camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
* * *  
  
Adrienne, Daniel y Karen se encontraban en la esquina más alejada de la mesa Gryffindor. Allí tenían más intimidad para que Adrienne les contase todo lo que había ocurrido aquélla noche, ya que los profesores no soltaban mucha prenda. Adrienne apenas comió, porque acababa de desayunar, al igual que un muchacho en la mesa de Slytherin. Muchos de esa mesa no podían creer que su compañeros se hubiera suicidado. Nunca había pasado una cosa así en Hogwarts. Cosas extrañas si que habían pasado, pero suicidios nunca. El luto invadía el colegio. Cuando Adrienne terminó de contarles todo lo que sabía, aun quedaban muchas cabos sin atar. ¿Por qué se suicidaría Kevin Brials? ¿Qué pasó con el cuadro? ¿Qué significaba el mensaje?  
  
-Moore –dijo Malfoy.  
-¿Qué quiere?  
-Tú y Morans a mi despacho.  
-Vale, ya vamos. Vaya a llamarlo.  
  
Malfoy se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin tan apresurado como había llegado a la de Gryffindor.  
  
-Luego os seguiré contando en la sala común.  
-Vale, Adri –le dijo Karen- pero no hagas locuras.  
  
Adrienne se reunió con Dick y con Malfoy que esperaban en la puerta del Gran Comedor.  
  
-Hola Adrienne –le saludó Dick.  
-Hola.  
-Ya basta de cháchara esto es serio.  
-¡Qué solo nos estábamos saludando! –le rebatió Adrienne.  
-Calla Moore. Vamos.  
  
En pocos minutos llegaron al despacho de Malfoy, con todos los botes para las pociones en las paredes. Tras la mesa estaba Hermione y sentados en sendas sillas estaban Neville y Victor Krum.  
  
-¿Y bien? –dijo Dick.  
-Os hemos llamado porque sois los únicos alumnos metidos en todo este lío sin sentido –dijo Hermione- Adrienne, tu viste que el cuadro se rompía ¿no?  
-Si. Incluso me golpeó un trozo en la cabeza. Pero la señora gorda me dijo que nadie la había destrozado, aunque había algunas cosas de aquella noche que no recordaba.  
-¿Se puede modificar la memoria a los cuadros? –preguntó Neville.  
  
Nadie conocía la respuesta.  
  
-Lo más normal sería que si –dijo Malfoy- Siendo así las cosas podrían empezar a cuadrar. ¿Vosotros dos conocéis algo que nos pueda servir?  
  
Adrienne y Dick negaron con la cabeza. Después de varios minutos hablando los seis apenas llegaron a ninguna conclusión. Hermione determinó que las clases volverían a la normalidad al día siguiente. Habían registrado todo el castillo y no habían encontrado nada raro ni ningún dementor (aparte del mensaje de la pared). Dick y Adrienne salieron del despacho incluso más confusos de lo que ya estaban.  
  
-¿Cómo podéis dormir en las mazmorras? –le dijo Adrienne de pronto a Dick.  
-Te refieres a que da miedo ¿no?  
  
Adrienne asintió.  
  
-No lo sé –continuó Dick- Te acostumbras. La verdad es que no es lo más acogedor del mundo, pero está bien. Además, parece más seguro que la torre Gryffindor ¿no? Por lo menos a mi no me ha atacado ningún dementor. -¡No te burles! ¡Ha sido una experiencia traumática para mi! -Adrienne, deja de hacer teatro.  
  
Adrienne se enfurruñó, tal como hacía siempre que se metían con ella.  
  
-¡Eres como una niña pequeña!  
-¿Sabes? No estás siendo nada original. Eso me lo dice todo el mundo.  
-Entonces será porque lo eres.  
-También cambio de humor constantemente.  
-Ya me he dado cuenta.  
-Loca, cabezota, inocente, impulsiva, desordenada...  
-Te olvidas de uno.  
-¿Ah si? No sé...  
-Irresistible.  
  
Y diciendo estas palabras Dick besó a Adrienne dulcemente en los labios. Esta al principio se quedó muy sorprendida, porque no esperaba esta reacción, pero luego se relajó y se dejó besar. Cuando los dos se separaron se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos instantes. Adrienne no sabía qué decir, ni que hacer.  
  
-Ya entiendo –dijo Dick- No quieres nada conmigo, por eso te quedas callada ¿verdad?. Lo siento Adrienne, me he dejado llevar...  
-No es eso. Nos conocemos solo desde esta mañana...  
-Oh, comprendo –dijo el muchacho tristemente.  
-No me has dejado terminar. Nos conocemos solo desde esta mañana ¡y eres el chico más alucinante que he conocido jamás!  
-Entonces, ¿vas a ser mi novia?  
-Solo si tu quieres –dijo Adrienne sonrojada.  
-Nunca había tenido un flechazo. Es genial. Es como tener todos los sentimientos juntos.  
-¿Podrías repetirlo?  
-Si, claro. El flechazo es como tener...  
-¡No me refiero a eso!  
-¿Entonces a qué?  
-Ya sabes, tu boca, la mía. Ha sido lo mejor de mi vida.  
-¿Era tu primer beso?  
  
Adrienne asintió algo sonrojada.  
  
-Pues espera, porque aún no has visto llegar el segundo.  
  
Adrienne se rió mientras Dick la estrechaba entre sus brazos y juntaban sus labios de nuevo, en un pasillo alumbrado solo con antorchas, con las paredes rezumando humedad, a medio camino entre el despacho del profesor Malfoy y la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
Adrienne subió como en una nube hasta la torre Gryffindor, un buen rato después de que saliera del despacho de Malfoy acompañada por Dick. Aunque no les estuviera permitido, se habían quedado un rato hablando (N/A: y también haciendo un ejercicio distinto con sus lenguas n_n).  
  
-Bosque nevado –le dijo Adrienne a la señora gorda para que le dejara entrar.  
-¡Adrienne! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Qué hacías?  
-Sube a la habitación y te cuento Karen.  
-OK.  
  
Ambas amigas fueron a la habitación correspondiente a su curso y allí Adrienne explotó. Le contó todo con gestos, dando saltos, gritando, etc.  
  
-¡Jo que suerte! –le dijo Karen- Conozco a Dick Morans. Como es el Premio Anual viene a las reuniones de los prefectos y demás encargados. ¡Es guapísimo y un encanto! ¡Qué envidia! ¡Yo también quiero novio!  
-¡Tú cállate! ¿Qué hay de Dennis? ¡Hay mucho tema entre vosotros!  
-Oh, si –le dijo Karen irónica- porque los dos estamos tan dispuestos...  
-Vale, tu no me hagas caso, pero Dennis se muere por tus huesos desde que entraste en el equipo de Quidditch. ¿No ves que el es el típico chulo de gimnasio? ¡Esos siempre ligan en su terreno!  
-¿Tienes algún otro chico para hacerme otra pareja?  
-El prefecto de Ravenclaw.  
-¡Adrienne por favor! ¡Basta ya de decir tonterías!  
  
Ambas amigas se rieron y bajaron a la sala común, donde Daniel estaba leyendo El Profeta. Adrienne vio la portada y exclamó.  
  
-¡Déjamelo! ¡Si! Hermione nos dijo que Harry Potter había vuelto tan tranquilo. ¡Lee!  
-Adrienne o leo o te lo doy.  
-Dame, leo yo.  
  
"Harry Potter, el famoso niño que vivó, también conocido por todos como el joven que acabó con Quien-Ya-Sabeis, ha estado desaparecido durante casi tres meses, según llevábamos informando en este mismo diario. De pronto y sin menor aviso, Harry Potter apareció de nuevo. Volvía de pasar una temporada de relax. Lo más curioso es que ninguno de sus amigos fue avisado, no de que se iba ni de que volvía. Potter afirma decir que estaba harto de tener que dar explicaciones a todo el mundo, porque, a pesar de haber pasado casi siete años desde que la profecía se cumpliera, la gente no había menguado su admiración hacia él. 'Decidí dar un susto general para ver si la gente se olvida un poco de mi' nos dice Potter 'No me gusta ser el centro de atención. No fue más que una pequeña broma. Ron, Hermione, lamento mucho si estabais preocupados.' Simples palabras las de Potter, que más se asemejan a las de un adolescente, que no al joven que acabó con el hombre al que todos hemos temido."  
  
Jacqueline Devoier  
  
-¡Mirad chicos! –exclamó Adrienne- Harry Potter está en la foto tal como le vi en mi sueño. ¡Rubio y sin gafas! ¿Sería un sueño premonitorio? La profesora Trelawney dice que tengo potencial...  
-Pero Adrienne –le dijo Karen- Tu soñaste que Harry Potter dormía y alguien lo cogía por los pelos. ¿Qué significado puede tener eso?  
-Mañana retomamos las clases y después del recreo tengo adivinación. Le puedo preguntar a la profesora Trelaweney.  
-Ese vejestorio es un fraude –dijo Daniel- Nunca dirá nada de valor.  
-Puede que tengas razón, pero por preguntarle no pasa nada.  
  
* * *  
  
Adrienne se encontraba subiendo a la Torre de Adivinación. Iba un poco tarde, y la escalera se le estaba haciendo eterna.  
  
-¡Alto ahí damisela!  
  
Adrienne miró tras de si. No había nadie. Sintió un escalofrío y abrazó "Disipar las nieblas del futuro. Nivel: medio" con más fuerza.  
  
-¡Bella dama! ¡Aquí en la pared!  
  
Adrienne posó sus ojos en un cuadro que casi ocupaba toda la pared. Allí había un hombre, con una armadura y dos mujeres que tomaban el té. El hombre medieval no parecía pegar mucho en la otra escena, ambientada en los finales del siglo XIX.  
  
-Vos, si no me equivoco, sois la dama que huyó en plena noche.  
-Si, soy yo.  
-¡Lo sabía! ¡Bien dama, dado su falta de valor, por poco acabo hecho pedazos! Tuve el tiempo justo para saltar en el cuadro de Lady Bouvert, si no ahora sería historia.  
-¿Eras tú el que estaba vigilando la torre Gryffindor?  
-Exactamente. Yo mismo. Sir Cadogan.  
-¿Y como llegaste allí?  
-No lo sé. Sólo recuerdo que de pronto me abrió y, aunque quise hacer honor de la gallardía correspondiente, no tuve más remedio que saltar a otro cuadro.  
-Muchas gracias por contarme esto Sir Cadogan.  
-Oh, no hay de qué. Aunque no me vendría mal un cuadro nuevo. El que quedó hecho pedazos lo recogió luego un chico y lo tiró.  
-¿Qué chico?  
-No sé su nombre. Tenía el cabello negro cual azabache y peinado con suaves bucles.  
-Kevin Brials...  
-Exactamente. Buen chico, sí. Lo recuerdo de cuando venía a Adivinación. ¡Cuantas veces pasó por aquí!  
-He de decirte que se suicidó.  
  
Sir Cadogan quedó en silencio.  
  
-Bien, le diré a Hermione que te haga un cuadro nuevo. Aunque no parece que a estas señoritas les importe tu compañía ¿verdad?  
-Les asombra la virilidad de un héroe medieval como yo. ¿Verdad que si queridas damiselas?  
  
Las mujeres rieron, al igual que Adrienne mientras seguía su camino hacia la clase de Adivinación. Llegó tarde y no tuvo oportunidad de contarle a Trelawney acerca de su sueño hasta después de la clase. La profesora de Adivinación no puedo sacar nada en claro. Luego Adrienne bajó corriendo a Transformaciones donde volvió a llegar tarde y otra vez tuvo que esperar a que terminara la clase para hablar con Hermione acerca de lo que Sir Cadogan le había contado.  
  
-Está claro que han modificado la memoria a los dos cuadros –dijo Hermione- Pero Kevin Brials no pudo ser, porque apenas nadie puede hacer un hechizo desmemorizante con tal precisión. Solo alguien que conozca muy bien las Artes Oscuras... Tuvo que tener un compinche.  
  
Por cosas del destino, o simplemente por casualidad, Draco Malfoy se presentó allí y, una vez hubiera mandado a Adrienne a comer, habló con Hermione.  
  
-Los padres de Kevin Brials vendrán esta tarde y supongo que querrán hablar con nosotros.  
-Si, comprendo.  
-Además de eso mañana tendrás una visita de un hombre del ministerio y otro muy famoso.  
-¿Y quienes son?  
-No te puedo decir más que eso. ^Pensamiento^ *Potter y Weasley siguen siendo unos niños*  
-Muchas gracias Malfoy.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
¡Bueno! Como podéis ver he hecho algunos cambios en el fic. Lo borré todo y lo volví a subir, con los espacios donde corresponde y con algunos cambios mínimos para que se entienda mejor (no hace falta q lo releáis en realidad son tonterías) Por desgracia perdí los comentarios q tenía de cada chapy... :( Bueno, da igual, porque la gente que quería contestar supongo que ya habrá leido su contestación.  
  
El nombre de la protagonista, Adrienne, está sacado de una canción de The Calling de mismo título, y tomé el nombre prestado. La canción está muy bien, aunque la letra no es precisamente de amor bonito, sino más bien de venganza hacia esa chica. Pero da = el nombre es muy bonito. Se pronuncia EIDRIEN.  
  
El chapy 8 estará para justo después de carnavales (o = un pokito antes) ¡¡lo prometo!! Y ya queda poco para que ES OTRA HISTORIA llegue a su fin. No me kiero exceder mucho con él. No creo que pase de los 10 chapys. Acepto sugerencias y títulos para nuevos capítulos. Así que ya sabeis. Seguid la flecha y dad a go para dejarme una review ¡¡¡OS LO AGRADECERÉ ETERNAMENTE!!! Si teneís un fic ya sabeís la ilusión que da recibir una review!!. (no se si me saldrá bien la flecha, pero bue, así lo dejo)  
  
| | | | | | V 


	8. Lo que te conté mientras dormías

VIII: Lo que te conté mientras dormías  
  
El día siguiente era viernes. Adrienne bajó acompañada por sus amigos al Gran Comedor pero se detuvo en la entrada, mientras que sus compañeros siguieron para adentro.  
  
-¡Hola Dick! –le dijo Adrienne nada más verlo, esperándola.  
  
Se quedaron dándose un beso de buenos días, lo cual provocó que Malfoy les quitara diez puntos.  
  
-¡Deberías buscarte una novia!  
-Otros diez menos Moore.  
  
Malfoy siguió su camino hacia la mesa de los profesores, malhumorado, pasando por entre la de Gryffindor. Allí Karen y Daniel hablaban.  
  
-¿Qué piensas del partido de mañana?  
  
Daniel se encogió de hombros mientras volvía la cabeza para ver si venía Adrienne.  
  
-¡A ver cuando viene Adrienne! –dijo Karen cambiando de tema para ver si Daniel se interesaba algo más por este- ¡Va a llegar tarde a Historia de la Magia!  
-Me da asco. Se pasa todo el día con los morros pegados a los de ese tipo.  
-¡Pero si solo salen desde ayer! ¿No será que estás celoso?  
-¿Insinúas que me gusta Adrienne? ¿Esa ñoña consentida más infantil que un chupete?  
-¡Pero que bonito! –exclamó Adrienne que estaba detrás de Daniel y había escuchado todo- ¡Mi supuesto mejor amigo insultándome a las espaldas!  
-Yo...  
-¡Cállate! ¡Eres la persona más asquerosa que he visto en mi vida! ¡Sucio traidor!  
  
Y con estas palabras Adrienne salió corriendo del Gran Comedor con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Daniel suspiró.  
  
-Tiene razón. Soy asqueroso.  
-¿Por qué dijiste eso de Adrienne?  
-¡Estaba furioso!  
-Ella te gusta.  
-¡No! Es solo que... Ni yo mismo puedo explicármelo, así que dudo mucho que te lo pueda explicar a ti.  
-Te gusta.  
-¿Te vas a callar de una vez?  
-Está bien... ¡hay que ver como nos hemos levantado hoy!  
  
Daniel le puso cara de asco a Karen, que se centró en sus huevos revueltos.  
  
* * *  
  
Mientras comían, el ambiente no podía estar mas tenso. Karen estaba sentada al lado de Adrienne, que tenía a Daniel en frente, con el cual no dejaba de lanzarse miradas de odio. De pronto en la gran puerta de Gran Comedor aparecieron dos chicos jóvenes, apuestos y sonrientes. Atravesaron el comedor con todas las miradas puestas sobre ellos y se pusieron delante de la mesa de los profesores, en donde casi fueron ahogados por una chica de pelo castaño.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti! ¡No nos vuelvas a dar estos sustos!  
  
Harry Potter sonrió mientras Hermione no cesaba de ahogarlo entre abrazos y besos (N/A: de amigos que ya estaríais pensando otras cosas ;P) Después de haber terminado con Harry pasó con Ron. Cuando los dos quedaron saludados y con marcas de carmín en las mejillas todo el salón aplaudió, haciendo que los tres enrojecieran. Hermione les invitó inmediatamente a que tomaran asiento junto a los profesores. Hermione permaneció en medio con Harry y Ron a su lado, sin dejar de charlar. Malfoy los miró con el ceño fruncido. Ni si quiera se habían percatado de que estaba allí. ¿Tendría que volver a insultarlos?  
  
-¡Vaya Hermione! –dijo Harry- ¡Te ves genial con esos rizos! ¡Ya no tienes el pelo enmarañado!  
-Si, tu también estás muy guapo de rubio y sin gafas. ¡No pareces tú!  
  
Malfoy se fijó en Hermione. Verdaderamente estaba muy bien. Se había hecho algo en el pelo... Malfoy no podía saber el qué, pero ahora lo tenía como a capas, y con un flequillo hacia el lado. Le quedaba gracioso, pero no enmarañado. Luego se fijó en su cara. Tenía rasgos suaves, pero serios. Y sus ojos marrones se veían como estrellas de lo feliz que era de tener a sus amigos de nuevo con ella. Luego fue descendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Llevaba la túnica negra medio abierta, lo cual dejaba ver el final de un jersey rosa claro y una mini falda negra de tablas. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y Malfoy no podía evitar mirarlas...  
  
-¡Malfoy! ¿Te ocurre algo? –le dijo Hermione.  
-No nada.  
  
El joven profesor miró sus judías verdes mientras el pelo platino le caía sobre la cara. No lo llevaba más largo que hasta la altura de los ojos, pero se movía suavemente al menor movimiento.  
  
-¿Os quedareis esta noche? –les dijo Hermione- mañana tenemos partido de Quidditch: Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.  
-¿Qué tal va el Quidditch? –dijo Harry.  
-Slytherin va primero en la clasificación porque ganó a Ravenclaw la semana pasada. Creo que llevan 230 puntos. No es mucho. Tardaron bastante en ganar el partido, como dos horas.  
-Yo no me puedo quedar –dijo Ron- Mañana trabajo.  
-¿Y tú Harry?  
-No sé... ¿no molestaré?  
-¿Molestar? ¡Por favor Harry!  
-En ese caso me quedo. Tengo muchas ganas de ver un partido de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Cambiando de tema... ¿qué hay de lo de los ataques? ¿Está ya bien la chica?  
-¡Mejor que bien! ¡Incluso se ha echado novio gracias al ataque!  
-¡Hay que ver! –dijo Ron- Si cada vez que hubiera habido una agresión en Hogwarts me habría echado novia podría presumir de bastantes ¿no creéis?  
  
Todos rieron y siguieron contándose anécdotas de cuando estaban en Hogwarts bajo la envidiosa mirada de Malfoy. ¿Por qué el no tenía amigos así? Crabbe y Goyle estaban a dos metros bajo tierra a saber en qué cementerio. Pansy Parkinson estaba en Azkaban y Millicent Bustrode seguía desaparecida después de 6 años. Y eso teniendo en cuanta que a aquella panda de borregos se les pudiera llamar amigos. Y luego estaba Blaise Zabini. Mientras que los demás se aterrorizaban cada vez de Malfoy les hablaba en un tono más alto, Zabini siempre le había retado. ¿Dónde estaría? Sería bueno hablar con él. Seguramente sería el dueño de algún club de striptease femenino.  
  
-¡Malfoy! ¿Te parece bien?  
-¿El qué?  
-Que esta tarde de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Harry.  
-Por mi no hay problema, pero no me los revoluciones mucho Potter, que a última hora tengo yo con los de quinto de Gryffindor y bastante hago ya con soportarlos.  
-¿Soportarlos? –dijo Ron- ¡Mas bien debes decir soportarte! ¡Pociones el viernes a última hora de la tarde es lo peor del mundo! (N/A: esto lo saqué de mi vida real xq tengo matemáticas a esa hora!! :S Es horrible! Tanto para la profesora como para los alumnos)  
  
Se sostuvieron sendas miradas de odio.  
  
-Chicos, tengamos la fiesta en paz –dijo Hermione- No os pondréis a pelear como niños ¿no?  
  
Los tres jóvenes miraron a Hermione como niños miran a su profesora avergonzados.  
  
-Así me gusta.  
  
* * *  
  
A primera hora de la tarde los de quinto de Gryffindor estaban en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esperando ansiosos. ¡Harry Potter les daría clase! A las tres en punto el aula estaba completamente llena. No faltaba ni un rezagado. Harry entró.  
  
-Buenas tardes. Hermione me ha pedido que yo dé esta clase y la siguiente, que será con los de quinto de Hufflepuff. A mi nunca me gustó dar la clase seriamente, así que haced un circulo con las sillas. Yo estaré en medio.  
  
Después de unos minutos de movimiento de sillas y demás, todos acabaron en silencio.  
  
-Bien ahora que ya estamos os contaré lo que queráis, pero nada que tenga que ver con el día que acabé con Voldemort porque ya estoy harto de contarlo una y otra vez y además supongo que sabéis la historia ¿verdad? (Movimiento general de las cabezas de los alumnos de arriba a abajo) ¿Si esto...  
-Adrienne Moore. ¿Qué es lo que más teme?  
-A los dementores.  
-¡A mi me atacó uno el otro día y es horrible!  
-Si, Hermione ya me ha contado tu historia. Fuiste muy valiente. -Gracias.  
  
[Silencio...]  
  
-¡Oh está bien! –dijo Harry- Queréis que os cuente como acabé con Voldemort ¿verdad?  
  
Asentimiento de cabezas y murmullos de "si".  
  
-¡Siempre acabo contándolo!  
  
Harry relató una vez más todo, con detalle, para la clase de quinceañeros que le escuchaba con cara de interés. Disponía de toda su atención. Harry estaba por terminar su relato cuando la campana sonó. Pero nadie se movió. Todos querían saber el final. Cinco minutos después estaban saliendo de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mientras lo de Hufflepuff entraban. Allí Adrienne se cruzó con Alex, al que miró con otros ojos. Hacía unos días el corazón se le hubiera puesto del revés con solo mirarle de cerca. Pero aquella vez eso no ocurrió. Si que notó algo raro en su interior, pero nada comparado con lo que sentía antes. Seguía encontrando a Alex tremendamente atractivo (N/A: jijiji ¿kien nop?) pero ya no era como antes. ¿Sería por Dick? ¿Dejaría a Dick por Alex si este le pidiera salir? Hacía unos días no habría dudado en dejarlo todo por Alex, pero ahora dudaba... Adrienne se encogió de hombros mientras entraba en la sala de Pociones quitándose de la cabeza aquella idea estúpida de que Alex le pediría salir, porque eso no ocurriría jamás.  
  
-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor –dijo Malfoy- ¿Qué hacíais? ¿Es que la clase de Potter era TAN excitante que no podíais llegar a la hora? Baje la mano señorita Petterson (N/A: apellido de Karen porque no lo recordareis). No me hacen falta excusas.  
-Pero...  
-Cállese señorita Moore si no quiere que el castigo que termina esta tarde termine el próximo año. Pagina 209. Quiero la poción lista para el final de la clase.  
  
Adrienne se puso a mirar la poción. No era ni muy complicada ni muy fácil. Consistía en mezclar todos los elementos y remover sin parar durante diez minutos. Comenzó a llenar su caldero con agua y lo puso al fuego. Cogió un poco de ralladura de caparazón de escreguto, plumas de hipogrifo, pelos de cancerbero y un poco de esencia de veela. Lo mezcló todo bien en el mortero durante muchos minutos. Aquella vez Malfoy no la dejaría en ridículo. Cuando el caldero hirvió echó todos los ingrediente de golpe, aunque picados, tal como indicaba el libro. Luego no dejó de remover en los diez minutos siguiente, mientras los vapores de su poción junto con la del resto de sus compañeros flotaban por la sofocante aula. Iba a tocar la campana que daba paso al fin de semana. Muchos de sus compañeros hablaban ya, pero ella aún no había terminado. Un minuto más y...  
  
-Apagad los fuegos.  
-¿Puedo continuar un poco más profesor Malfoy? Al fin y al cabo de me tengo que quedar de todas formas...  
-He dicho apagad los fuegos.  
  
Aún así Adrienne no lo apagó y siguió removiendo. Entre que sus compañeros recogían le daba tiempo a terminarla.  
  
-¡Entrena duro Karen! –le gritó mientras su amiga salía por la puerta- ¡Mañana ya es el gran día!  
  
Daniel le miró resentido y ella apartó la vista.  
  
-No podéis seguir así Dani –dijo Karen.  
-No me llames Dani, porque así me llamaba siempre Adrienne.  
  
Karen puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Está bien DANIEL. ¿Piensas hacer algo?  
-¿El qué? No quiere volver a saber nada de mi.  
-Adrienne perdona enseguida. Solo tendrías que pedírselo.  
-¡Acabo de tener una idea genial!  
-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?  
-No te lo pienso decir.  
-¡Odio que la gente me haga esas cosas! ¡Es asqueroso!  
-Paciencia, querida Karen, paciencia...  
  
* * *  
  
El partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff estaba apunto de comenzar. Jack Simmons ocupaba el lugar del locutor, aunque su voz no resonaba por el campo aún. Sonaba música, sin embargo nadie escuchaba (N/A: como en el cine ponen antes de apagar las luces XP). Adrienne estaba sentada junto a Dick. Siempre había pensado que tendría que ver los partidos de aquel curso sola, pero no podía estar en mejor compañía. El equipo de Gryffindor y el de Hufflepuff salieron al campo y volaron hasta colocarse en sus puestos. Adrienne levantó su pulgar deseándole buena suerte a su amiga. Jack acababa de terminar de presentar al equipo de Hufflepuff y lo había hecho con Alejandro Montero, dando paso así a una multitud femenina gritando y aplaudiendo.  
  
-Y por el equipo de Gryffindor –dijo Jack- tenemos a las tres cazadoras: Karen Petterson, Sandra Snorky y Miriam Decote. Los recién adquiridos golpeadores que hoy se estrenan son Daniel McClain y Paul Alester. Justin Lons es nuestro genial buscador y el capitán más serio del planeta: Dennis Affer.  
  
Más aplausos. Cada vez que había partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts aquello era un desastre. La señora Hooch soltó los bludgers y el snith. Cogió el quaffle en la mano y lo lanzó al aire.  
  
-Gryffindor lo tiene, pasa a Petterson. Se encamina a la meta ¡vamos Karen! ¡No! Hufflepuff se lo quita. Montero en posesión del quaffle. ¡Párala Dennis! 10-0 a favor de Hufflepuff. Saca Gryffindor. Snorky avanza deprisa, pasa a Decote, que devuelve, McClain intercepta un bludger, Petterson recoge el quaffle y ¡gol! 10-10  
-¡¡¡VENGA CHICOS!!! –[Adrienne gritando como una loca]  
  
Después de quince minutos de partido se habían marcado muchísimos goles. Hufflepuff ganaba por 70-50.  
  
-¡Parada de Affer! Montero recibe, lo vuelve a intentar. Pero Snorky se lo quita. Esquiva un bludger, tiene a Montero pisándole de los talones. ¡Pásale a Karen! Petterson recibe avanza...y ¡parada! Fimmel (guardián de Hufflepuff) pasa a Yens (cazadora de Hufflepuff). ¡Un momento! ¡¡LOS BUSCADORES CAEN EN PICADO!! Más abajo, más abajo... Lons frena en seco y Trenm se estrella contra el suelo. ¡Bien hecho Justin! ¡Así se juega! Parece que Trenm no tiene más que una leve lesión, que se la cura enseguida la señora Pomfray. ¡Trenm vuelve al juego! Montero recupera para Hufflepuff, pero Petterson se la quita, pasa a Decote que marca un perfecto gol limpio. 70-60. ¿OTRA VEZ? Buscadores en picado, Lons adelanta, Trenm le sigue.  
  
Después de varios minutos en los que todos seguían con la mirada a los buscadores Jack anunció el final del partido, con la captura del snitch por parte de los de Gryffindor. Mientras el estadio estallaba en vítores y aplausos un muchacho de quince años voló hasta la tribuna principal. Tomó el auricular que su amigo Jack le había dejado (N/A: los profes festejan, no se dan cuenta) y una voz se superpone a todas las demás.  
  
-¡¡ADRIENNE PERDÓNAME!! ¡Me he portado fatal! ¡Retiro todo lo que dije de ti! ¡Eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener!  
-¡Daniel McClain! –exclamó la voz de Hermione por el micrófono- Su vida personal no nos interesa. Trae aquí.  
  
El altavoz se apagó y Daniel bajó volando con su escoba. Nada más pisar el suelo del campo una chica de húmedos ojos azules y cabello negro como la noche le tiró al suelo del abrazo tan grande que le dio.  
  
* * *  
  
La cena de aquella noche fue muy agradable para todos. Malfoy había desaparecido desde el partido, Adrienne y Daniel estaban perdonados, Gryffindor había ganado el partido... Daniel y Karen subieron a la sala común, mientras Adrienne se quedaba con Dick después de la cena. Estuvieron paseando, charlando, besándose... Finalmente a las diez y media tuvieron que volver a sus respectivas casas, ya que no podían estar más tiempo fuera. De camino a la torre Gryffindor Adrienne se encontró con Harry y con Hermione a los que saludó alegremente. Estos siguieron su camino bajando la escalera.  
  
-¿Y qué tal estos tres meses de vacaciones? –le dijo Hermione.  
-Bueno –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros- he hecho lo que hago siempre solo que en El Caribe. Debería buscarme un trabajo.  
-¡A ti te cogerán de cualquier cosa!  
-¡Mira quien fue a hablar! La barrendera del barrio –dijo Harry irónico.  
-Si, pero a mi me ha costado mucho llegar a ser la directora de Hogwarts.  
-Creía que entraste directamente en este puesto.  
-Si, pero después de Hogwarts fui a la UME (Universidad Mágica Estatal) y me lo he tenido que currar mucho.  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
[Silencio incómodo] Y así, en silencio, llegaron hasta la habitación donde se quedaba a dormir Harry. Un despacho no muy grande, con una cama, un escritorio y un armario. Harry se tumbó en la cama e indicó a Hermione que hiciera lo propio.  
  
-Endimir –dijo Hermione apuntando con su varita al techó de piedra que estaba sobre ellos. Este se transformó en el cielo, plagado de estrellas.  
-Es precioso –dijo Harry.  
  
Allí estaban los dos, mirando el "cielo" estrellado. Hermione miró los verdes ojos de Harry, reflejando miles de puntitos de luz. El moreno, al sentirse observado volvió la cara para encontrarse con la de Hermione. Se sonrieron mutuamente justo unos segundos antes de que sus labios se juntaran. Fue un beso corto, suave, más como una muestra de amistad que por otra cosa. Pero a ambos les gustó y querían ir más allá. Volvieron a besarse, profundizando el beso. Hermione abrió los ojos mientras separaba sus labios de los de Harry. El chico desabrochó la túnica de Hermione mientras esta hacía lo propio con la de Harry. Una vez despojados de las incómodas túnicas, volvieron a besarse. Hermione se montó a horcajadas sobre Harry mientras este le desabotonaba la fina blusa, que rozó suavemente la piel de la chica antes de caer al suelo. Se besaron una vez más, con más pasión aún y Harry se sacó la camiseta de algodón gris. Hermione se apoyó contra Harry, sintiendo su piel contra la suya. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-No Harry no podemos, no debemos...esto sería un error.  
-¿Por qué? Tu quieres, yo quiero.  
-No.  
-Potter, te dejaste la carpeta en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes... ¡vaya! Bonita escena.  
-No es lo que tu piensas Malfoy –dijo Hermione levantándose de la revuelta cama de Harry y recogiendo su blusa del suelo.  
-¿Ah no? Potter sin camiseta, tu en sujetador, una cama...es obvio ¿no crees?  
-Has venido a dejar la carpeta ¿no Malfoy? Pues déjala y no saques conclusiones donde no las haya. –dijo Hermione poniéndose la túnica.  
  
Malfoy dejó la carpeta y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a su despacho. Necesitaba sacar de su mente lo que acaba de ver. ¡Potter y Granger haciendo el amor! ¡Maldito Potter! Él llevaba intentando reclamar un poco de atención por parte de Hermione desde que el curso comenzara y se diera cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado aquella muchachita. Y Potter llegaba y en un día conseguía llevarla a la cama. ¿Sería su físico? Draco descartó la idea, ya que ÉL era mucho más guapo que Potter. ¿Debía comportarse como un héroe para que Hermione le hiciera caso? Entonces recordó la cara de Hermione cuando supo que él había salvado a Adrienne Moore. Era como fascinación. Así que él no tendría nada que hacer compitiendo con el héroe entre los héroes: Harry Potter. Sacó una botella de whiskey de fuego de un cajón de su despacho y comenzó a beberla directamente de la botella. Debía olvidar a Hermione de cualquier forma. Llevaba un buen rato posando sus fríos labios en el cuello de la botella. Ya solo le quedaba un poco para acabarla. De pronto se levantó de la silla y salió de su despacho. Tambaleándose un poco llegó a la estatua del fénix.  
  
-Reloj de sol –balbuceó.  
  
El fénix giró dejando entrar así a un ebrio Draco Malfoy en la zona reservada a la directora. Se encaminó a su dormitorio. Tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió al otro lado. No era de sorprender. Eran más de la una de la mañana y Hermione se levantaba a las siete cada día. Draco abrió la puerta suavemente. Era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía. Además, debido a la cantidad de whiskey tomada no era muy conciente de lo que hacía.  
  
-¿Estás dormida?  
  
La respuesta a esa pregunta era evidente, ya que la joven respiraba acompasadamente con los ojos cerrados. La luz dela luna se reflejaba en su cara y Malfoy la miraba como si de una princesa se tratara (N/A: me encanta cuando sale rima sin querer).  
  
-¿Hermione?  
  
La chica, evidentemente no dijo nada. Malfoy la movió un poco, pero ella no se inmutó.  
  
-Tal vez sea mejor que nunca sepas lo que te voy a decir, porque soy demasiado cobarde para decírtelo a la cara. Por eso este momento es lo mejor, porque tu duermes y yo estoy borracho, así que seguramente ninguno recordará nada mañana. Hermione [^pensamiento^: ¿he dicho Hermione?] solo quiero que sepas que te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi y no quiero que te quedes con Potter. Yo puedo hacerte mucho más feliz. Te quiero.  
  
Se quedó unos instantes observándola, como si esperara una respuesta, aunque sabía que nunca la conseguiría. Salió del cuarto sigilosamente y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
¡¡FIN DEL CHAPY 8!! Me costó un poco tenerlo listo, pero gracias a las geniales ideas de aLyXel lo terminé bien! Aunque creo q al final el fic tendrá más de 10 chapys...igual 12, no se. Ya veré. Aún quedan cosas por aclarar: como entró el dementor, como cambiaron los cuadros, porqué se suicidó Kevin Brials, porqué Dick se quedó con el colgante de Adrienne...todo esto y mucho más en pocos días. (me ha quedado demasiado anuncio ¿nop? XP)  
  
Besazos!! ***MIKITA_WOOD***  
  
PD2: Durante TODO el fic se me ha olvidado decir q no soy JK Rowling porq a mi no me pagan los dineros q gana ella con la saga Harry potter, q debe tener una piscina más grande q la del tío Gilito XD ¿Os acordais de la cámara que tenía llena de monedas, en donde iba a nadar? Pues así tiene JK, pero mucho más grande. Y a mi no me pagan nada!! :( Triste vida la del fanwriter. Bueno, de momento me conformo con vuestras reviews, los millones para después.  
  
PD: Seguid la flecha (ahora si q si)  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| v 


	9. Un diario, un secreto y un beso

*^* Fe de errores: en el capitulo anterior, cuando Hermione está mirando a Harry debería poner "el rubio, al sentirse observado..." no "el moreno, al sentirse observado..." ya que Harry tiene el pelo teñido.  
  
*^* Disclaimer: Yo no soy JK Rowling ni me pagan nada por que escriba esto, ni muchos de los personajes me pertenecen. Solo lo escribo para que lo leáis vosotros, los fans como yo.  
  
*^* Siento haberme retrasado un poco, pero este chapy es más largo que los otros y siento no poder contestar a las reviews, pero bueno, ya lo hice mediante una review (+ o -) Sin más dilación os dejo con el capitulo 9 de "ES OTRA HISTORIA"  
  
IX: Un diario, un secreto y un beso  
  
-¿Sabéis qué? –le dijo Adrienne a Daniel y a Karen durante la cena- Harry Potter se va a quedar en Hogwarts hasta pasado Halloween.  
-Era de suponer –dijo Daniel mordiendo su muslo de pollo- Lleva aquí más de una semana y ya ha dado clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a todo Hogwarts. Solo queda otra semana más para Halloween.  
-Ya tengo ganas de algún festejo –dijo Adrienne- Este curso está siendo duro. ¿Cuánto queda para los TIMOS?  
-Hasta mayo nada –dijo Karen- ¡Qué lastima!  
-Me parece que yo voy a ir muy mal –dijo Daniel- Suspendí el último examen de Pociones y también Historia de la Magia.  
-Yo te ayudaré –le dijo Karen- ¿Qué sacaste?  
-Un tres en Pociones y un cuatro en Historia de la Magia.  
-Bueno, con que saques una media de bien ya apruebas. El día 31 tenemos examen de Pociones.  
-¿Por qué siempre Malfoy solo se preocupa en molestarnos? –dijo Adrienne.  
-Ya sabes, es la ley –dijo Daniel- Los mejores días siempre hay un examen: el día de Halloween, el último día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad...  
-¿Tú que tal en pociones Adrienne? –le preguntó Karen.  
-Bien. En la última poción Malfoy no tuvo otro remedio que ponerme un sobresaliente... :D  
-¡Vaya!  
-Si, pero en el teórico que suspendió Daniel saqué un cinco.  
-Umm, entonces debemos repasar mucha teoría.  
-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de notas y exámenes? –dijo Daniel- ¡Se me está atragantando la cena!  
  
* * *  
  
Mazmorra de Pociones. Día 31 de octubre. Tres y media de la tarde. Solo el sonido de las plumas rasgando el papel se escuchaba. Hacía frío y las paredes estaban húmedas, ya que llevaba lloviendo prácticamente todo el día. Karen había estado preparando a Daniel y a Adrienne para aquel examen mucho tiempo, por lo que les fue muy fácil. Se sabían todo. Cuando terminaron no podía estar más orgullosos. Se dirigieron a clase de Transformaciones, donde una acalorada Hermione llegó desacostumbradamente tarde. Tenía los ojos húmedos y las mejillas encendidas. Prefirieron no preguntar nada, ya que sabían que no les contestaría. Después de una clase tremendamente aburrida salieron al patio a dar una vuelta antes de subir a la sala común. Cuando Hermione estuvo sola, sacó un pequeño pergamino arrugado. Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Se dirigió lo más rápido posible a su despacho y se encerró allí. Se asomó a la ventana con el fin de que el aire frío le despajara la cabeza. Siguió llorando y llorando sin parar. Las lágrimas caían suavemente desde su cara para acabar cayendo en picado hacia el suelo. Pero una no se estrelló contra él. Una lágrima se cayó justo en la punta de la afilada nariz de Draco Malfoy. Este miró hacia arriba extrañado. El cielo estaba gris, pero no llovía. Además la gota era extraordinariamente cálida. Entonces descubrió a Hermione en la ventana de su despacho y no le hizo falta discurrir mucho para saber de donde provenía aquella gota. Se dirigió hacia allí. Tal vez tenía algo que contarle.  
  
-¿Si? –dijo Hermione con la voz taponada respondiendo a la llamada de su puerta.  
-Soy yo, Draco.  
-¡MIERDA! –murmuró la chica.  
  
Se secó las lágrimas y se sonó. No tenía muy buen aspecto. El rimel se le había corrido por las mejillas y sus grandes ojos castaños estaban hundidos y rojos.  
  
-Pasa –se resignó a decir.  
  
Draco entró y dejó sus libros y la carpeta sobre una silla cercana.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Es qué tengo que querer algo para venir a verte?  
  
Hermione cogió aire.  
  
-¿Y entonces para qué has venido? ¿Para ver mi estúpida cara? Haz el favor de dejarme sola.  
-No. No lo haré hasta que no me digas que te pasa.  
-¿Insinúas que me ocurre algo?  
-Ummm... si. Pelo más enmarañado que de costumbre, rimel por la cara, ojos rojos, voz tomada... Yo diría que te pasa algo. Además una lágrima tuya se acaba de estrellar contra mi nariz.  
-No es de cosas que te importen –dijo Hermione caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola- Márchate.  
-Supongo que esperabas a tu amado Potter, tu salvador, para que viniera a consolarte ¿verdad?  
-A ver Malfoy. ¿No entiendes el inglés? ¡L-A-R-G-A-T-E!  
-¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas a mi?  
-¿Crees que tengo ganas de contarle algo privado al hombre que me hizo llorar todas las noches mientras cursaba séptimo?  
  
Malfoy se quedó callado.  
  
-¿Contento? Tu hiciste mi vida escolar un infierno. Siempre insultándome, dejándome por debajo de los demás... y yo era tan estúpida.  
-¿Estúpida? Creía que sacaste los EXTASIS más altos del siglo.  
-No me refiero a esa clase de estupidez. Aunque bueno, tu que sabrás. Déjame en paz.  
-Está bien. Llamaré a Potter porque seguro que a él se lo cuentas todo. No haces otra cosa que chuparle el culo (N/A: en españa se usa mucho está expresión, no se si en Latinoamérica también, significa hacer todo lo que diga una persona).  
-Da la casualidad de que Harry es mi amigo y nunca me ha tratado como un felpudo.  
-¿Ah no? ¿Hermione me ayudas con los deberes? ¿Hermione terminas esta redacción por mi? Siempre he pensado que él y Weasley solo te utilizaban por ser la lista del curso, para tener los deberes garantizados.  
-¿Pero pensaste alguna vez en mi en los siete años de curso? Pensaba que yo solo era la sangre-sucia pelo de fregona...  
-Vale, era un niñato malcriado...  
-Y lo sigues siendo.  
-¿Crees que un niñato malcriado habría ido a donde la sangre-sucia pelo de fregona para que le contara por qué coño estaba llorando?  
-Solo un niñato malcriado se mete en cosas que no le incumben. ¡Cállate ya y lárgate!  
-¿Quieres que me vaya?  
-¡Por fin me escuchas!  
-¡Pues me voy!  
-¡Ya era hora!  
  
[Portazo] Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo. Estaba cansada, furiosa y triste. La noticia de que acababan de internar a Lupin en San Mungo le había dejado tremendamente vacía por dentro. Encima atacado por ex – mortifagos. Algo volvía a ir mal en el mundo mágico. En el fondo Malfoy tenía razón. Esperaba a Harry. Él siempre sabía hacerle sentirse mejor... no esa asquerosa sabandija platinada. ¿Qué le importaba? Para colmo, además de meterse en cosas que no le importaban había venido a recordarle cosas de las cuales no quería saber nada. Buscó en lo más profundo de su baúl y encontró un libro de tapas granates con letras en plateado donde ponía: "Hermione Granger" Era un regalo que Harry le hizo en su decimosexto cumpleaños. Lo cogió y lo tiró con fuerza lo más lejos que pudo. No sabía para que guardaba aquello. Salió de la habitación para ir a darle la nefasta noticia a Harry, porque, aunque no quería decirle nada de un modo u otro se acabaría enterando. Nada más la estatua del fénix regresó a su sitio, volvió a ser movida para que Draco Malfoy entrara. Tocó la puerta del despacho de Hermione. Después de unos segundos escuchando nada más que su propia respiración se decantó a decir:  
  
-¿Granger? ¿Estás ahí?  
  
No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Abrió la puerta suavemente. Allí, obviamente, no había nadie. Recogió su olvidada carpeta de la silla y se dispuso a ir. Pero un libro con letras de plata llamó su atención. Lo cogió entre sus manos y abrió una página al azar.  
  
"14 de Diciembre de 1997,  
  
Hoy hemos tenido excursión a Hogsmeade. Tenía ganas de volver, aunque ya lo tenga muy visto. Me lo paso bien con Harry y Ron, da igual donde estemos. Siempre me acaban arrancando una sonrisa. Aunque ahí tenía que estar Malfoy, como siempre, para amargarme el día. Y esta vez no era por uno de sus insultos (por mucho que intente que no me duelan lo hacen) sino por su compañía. Jessica Bessaine, 6º Ravenclaw, la chica más puta de todo el colegio. ¿Y por qué va con ella? Porque solo le interesa el físico. Usa a las chicas. Como está tan bueno... Por otro lado, hoy Dom me ha vuelto a pedir salir, para que pasara la tarde con él en Hogsmeade. Una vez más me he negado. ¡Qué pesado! Quedamos en que lo nuestro sería cosa de una tarde... Aunque pensándolo mejor, a lo mejor saliendo con él consigo dar celos a Malfoy. ¿Por qué siempre los más cretinos son los más atractivos? ¿Dónde está el chico dulce, amable, romántico, guapo, detallista, sincero y simpático? Hermi, baja de las nubes. Eso no existe. Solo tienes dos opciones: usar a Dom o buscarte otro."  
  
Draco no podía creer lo que sus fríos ojos grises estaban leyendo. ¿Hermione Granger enamorada de él en séptimo curso? ¡Era la tontería más grande del mundo! Seguramente lo acabaría de escribir y lo había dejado allí a posta para que lo viera. Si, era lo más lógico. La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y Malfoy se asustó, porque de un modo u otro, lo que tenía entre sus manos era privado. Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos miel le miró de arriba abajo.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí de nuevo Malfoy? Creía que te había quedado claro lo de: "LÁRGATE"  
-Volví a por la carpeta, pero me encontré con algo mejor. Buen intento Granger, pero no pienses que voy a caer en la trampa.  
  
Malfoy le lanzó el diario a Hermione q lo cogió al vuelo. Las niñas de los ojos de Hermione disminuyeron a causa del pánico. El pequeño libro se abrió en una página donde había una foto de un apuesto chico de diecisiete años, con el cabello rubio platino y unos ojos fríos como el hielo. Alrededor de él había varios corazones dibujados.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Esto es privado!  
-Venga Granger, esto no cuela. Es una broma muy mala.  
  
Hermione suspiró aliviada.  
  
-Tienes razón... lo dejé aquí a posta para que lo leyeras...  
-¡A ver si maduramos!  
  
Malfoy cogió de una vez por todas su carpeta y salió de la habitación. A pesar de que lo que acababa de leer no era muy coherente, no dejaba de tener una especie de zumbido en el cerebro, preguntándose si sería verdad o no.  
  
* * *  
  
-¡¡Piruletas gigantes!! –exclamó Adrienne- ¡Llevo esperándolas tanto tiempo!  
-Adrienne, contrólate –le dijo Karen- El año pasado te comiste siete... y dado su tamaño...  
-¡Pero es que solo hay un día!  
-Al menos prométeme que la guardarás hasta que terminemos. ¡Odio verte comer el pollo con la piruleta!  
-Está bien mami –le dijo Adrienne sacándole la lengua.  
-Lo hago por tu bien.  
  
Iban a dar las ocho, hora en la que comenzaría el banquete de Halloween. Todos los alumnos esperaban expectantes a que las mesas se llenaran a rebosar de cosas deliciosas. Cuando todo el salón estaba lleno Hermione, como directora, se puso en pie y dijo.  
  
-Hoy es la noche de brujas, la noche más mágica del año. Espero que la cena sea de vuestro agrado y no os paséis con los dulces o tendremos colapsos en la enfermería. Sin más dilación, ¡que aproveche!  
  
Las mesas se llenaron de comida, al tiempo que los platos y las copas comenzaban a tintinear. No se oía más que un murmullo sordo, fruto de las abundantes conversaciones todas mezcladas entre sí. Era una escena pintoresca. La cena de Halloween era siempre muy alegre en Hogwarts. Cuando todos habían acabado y Adrienne chupaba su tercera piruleta Hermione les indicó que tendrían que ir subiendo, al menos los pequeños. Después de otro rato más todos fueron enviados a sus salas comunes. De los bolsillos de Adrienne asomaban varios palos de madera y las piruletas chocaban entre ellas según subían la interminable escalera.  
  
-Bosque nevado –dijo Karen, para que la señora gorda les dejara pasar.  
  
Sean Cornwall, el prefecto de Gryffindor se acercó a Karen.  
  
-Este sábado excursión a Hogsmeade. Me lo ha dicho Dick Morans.  
  
Adrienne suspiró. Llevaba tiempo sin quedar con Dick. Aquel sábado sería la ocasión perfecta: juntos por Hogsmeade, de la mano, viendo tiendas, en las Tres Escobas...  
  
-¿Hoy que día es? –preguntó Adrienne.  
-31 de octubre –le dijo Daniel- ¡Si acabamos de venir del banquete!  
-¡Me refiero a día de la semana!  
-Jueves.  
-Entonces queda poco.  
-Me asombra tu capacidad de deducción.  
-¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan sarcástico Dani?  
-Cuando dejes de comportarte como una niña.  
  
Se sostuvieron una mirada de odio justo antes de echarse a reír.  
  
* * *  
  
El sábado por la mañana Adrienne se pasó dos horas enteras en el baño. Una vez volviera de desayunar se encerró allí y se duchó, se secó el pelo, se hizo planchas para dejarlo aún si cabe más liso, se puso mascarillas y se depiló. Después se vistió con el conjunto que llevaba eligiendo desde la noche anterior: una mini falda blanca (la cual combinaba perfectamente con las medias de rejilla negras), un jersey de cuello alto rosa claro y un abrigo largo negro, y botas hasta la rodilla negras. Se maquilló, se echó colonia y finalmente salió. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Estaba radiante.  
  
-¡Ya era hora! –exclamó Judy Kild, una de sus compañeras de cuarto- ¿Sabes? Yo también me tengo que duchar. Y Beth y Diane.  
-Lo siento mucho de verdad. Se me fue el santo al cielo.  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe mientras Beth Hamilton se tapaba lo más rápido que podía con la túnica al tiempo que gritaba.  
  
-¡Jack! –exclamó Adrienne- ¡Maldito cerdo pervertido! ¡Anda largo!  
  
Adrienne empujó a Jack fuera.  
  
-¡Necesito hablar con Judy!  
-Pues tendrás que esperar. Está en la ducha. ¿No será más bien otra de tus tretas para vernos en ropa interior?  
-Esta vez no, ya sabes que nunca lo haría tan obviamente. Aunque veo que a funcionado.  
-No seas así. ¡Pobre Beth! -Bueno, ya le había visto antes. -¿Quieres decir que nos espías?  
-A veces n_n  
-¡¡SERÁS...  
-¡Tú Simmons! –exclamó una chica de largo cabello rubio.  
-Lo siento Sarah...  
-¡Cállate!  
  
[PLAF!!]  
  
-Sarah, déjame que te explique... ¡maldita niña de papá! ¡Lárgate y que te compre un novio!  
-¿Y eso Jack? ¿Qué te pasa con Sarah Blinks?  
-Nada. Ahora nada. Para eso necesitaba a Judy, para que la distrajera, porque sabía que sino pasaría esto ¡Para tener un año menos pega fuerte!  
-:D  
-No te rías.  
-¿Y qué le hiciste?  
-Le dije que no quería salir con ella porque no quería novia en estos momentos y me pillo liándome con Kyla Abbot, que encima es su mejor amiga. Escándalo servido.  
-¡No me extraña! No deberías tratar tan mal a las chicas Jack. Lo único que conseguirás será quedarte solo. Bueno, me voy a comer, que sino voy a llegar tarde. ¡Ni se te ocurra entrar! ¡Diane! Ocúpate tu de esto.  
  
* * *  
  
Adrienne y Dick paseaban por una de las muchas calles de Hogsmeade. Adrienne había recibido numerosas adulaciones de parte de su novio por haber ido a la cita tan guapa. El cielo otoñal dejó escapar unas gotas, por lo que casi todo el mundo de Hogwarts fue a Las Tres Escobas. Adrienne y Dick se pidieron unas cervezas de mantequilla, mientras Alex Montero se acercaba también a la barra acompañado de una chica muy guapa. Era Miranda Bessaine, hermana de Jessica Bessaine (N/A: Mirad el diario de Hermione), ambas famosas por salir con demasiados chicos y dejarse hacer de todo. Saludó a Dick y se fue con Alex.  
  
-¿Saliste con ella? –le dijo Adrienne en cuanto se pusieron en una mesa.  
-¿Con Miranda?  
-¿Con quién sino?  
-No he salido con ella, pero lo ha intentado. Creo que he sido el único que la ha rechazado.  
-¿Y por qué Alex tiene que salir con ella?  
-No lo sé.  
-Yo sí. Porque los tíos buenos siempre salen con chicas así. Nunca van a por las normales. ¡Dan asco! Aunque tu debes ser la excepción que confirma la regla ¿no?  
-Adrienne, tu no eres normal, tu eres una estrella en el firmamento, tu eres...  
-¿Vas a dejar de decir estupideces?  
-Intentaba hacerte un cumplido.  
-Eres idiota... por eso me gustas tanto.  
-¡No hay quien te entienda!  
  
Adrienne y Dick se besaron bajo la gris mirada rota de un chico de quince años, tal vez demasiado alto y delgado para su edad. (N/A: Por si no situáis es Daniel :P)  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy paseaba por entre los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts. Hermione le había dejado al cargo porque ella, Harry y Neville habían ido a visitar, junto con Ron, a Lupin, que estaba en San Mungo. Al parecer, mientras estaba en su condición de hombre lobo un muggle le disparó y le hirió gravemente el riñón. Por poco muere. Ahora se estaba recuperando, aunque ya fuera de peligro. Por esa razón se había planeado la excursión a Hogsmeade tan de pronto, para que Malfoy solo tuviera que vigilar a los de 1º, 2º y algunos otros que no fueran. De pronto la gran puerta de roble se abrió. Allí entró una mujer joven, calada de pies a cabeza, acompañada por un chico con una cicatriz en la frente, uno pelirrojo y otro de cara redonda. Todos ellos estaban empapados. Malfoy se escondió tras una columna, no tenía ganas de verlos.  
  
-Cada uno a su habitación a cambiarse –ordenó Hermione- Ron, tu ve con Harry.  
  
Malfoy esperó a que los golpes de los pies contra el suelo se desvanecieran. Era la ocasión perfecta para hacer como que iba a la habitación de Hermione por casualidad, a coger algo, y así encontrarla a ella cambiándose. (N/A: ¡pervertido! ;P) Draco se dirigió hacia la estatua del fénix, ("Reloj de sol") que le dejó pasar. No tocó la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, porque alegaría como excusa que no sabía que habían vuelto de San Mungo. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Hermione, en ropa interior, de espaldas a Draco. Al oír la puerta de giró de golpe.  
  
-¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES MALDITO ASQUEROSO??  
-Oh, lo siento, no sabía... yo... ¡perdón!  
  
Malfoy cerró la puerta justo a tiempo de que Hermione viera la sonrisa en su rostro. Se puso a pensar en lo que había visto y se fijó en que había algo en la espalda de la chica, justo debajo de su hombro derecho. Una marca azulada. Un tatuaje. Quería verlo más de cerca, saber que era, porque dudaba que Hermione pudiera tener la marca tenebrosa. Se sentó en el suelo, en frente de la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione y allí estuvo un buen rato, escuchando nada más que el correr de los grifos. Después de que los grifos se cerraran estuvo a solas con sus pensamientos hasta que la puerta se abrió.  
  
-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué querías? –le dijo Hermione evidentemente molesta.  
-No era nada, simplemente estaba buscando mi pluma... la plateada... pensé que a lo mejor la tenías tú. No sabía que habíais vuelto.  
-Pues no está en mi dormitorio. ¿Vas a venir a cenar?  
  
Draco miró a Hermione. Se veía estupenda con el pelo mojado y oliendo a champú. Hermione miró a Draco. Se veía muy guapo allí sentado, casi como un pobre niño abandonado. No como el asqueroso chico que le había roto el corazón.  
  
-¿Vas a venir a cenar? –le repitió Hermione.  
-¿Qué es el tatuaje?  
-No te interesa.  
-¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada?  
-Tu y yo no somos nada para que te pueda contar algo. Además, ¿tú me cuentas algo a mi?  
  
Draco se quedó callado.  
  
-Veo que vas captando –le dijo Hermione quitando la mirada.  
-Te contaré un secreto si me dices que es el tatuaje.  
-No te lo pienso decir porque sería terriblemente vergonzoso.  
-¿Qué es? ¿La marca tenebrosa?  
-¡NO!  
-¿Un elfo domestico desnudo? ¡Ya sabía yo que tanto amor por ellos no tenía que ser bueno!  
-No es nada de eso Malfoy. Es un hada, sentada sobre la luna.  
-¿Eso es todo? ¡No me lo creo! Eso no tiene nada de vergonzoso. ¡Déjamelo ver!  
-¡No quiero!  
  
Malfoy se puso en pie y empujó a Hermione contra la pared.  
  
-Me haces daño Malfoy.  
-¡Es que me haces rabiar!  
-Malfoy suéltame.  
  
Poco a poco Draco aflojó los dedos que los hombros de la chica.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
De pronto Hermione echó a reír, bajo la sarcástica mirada de Malfoy.  
  
-¡Mira que ponerte así por un tatuaje!  
-¡Pues dime lo qué es!  
-Está bien te lo enseñaré. Pero no digas nada a nadie. Ni si quiera Harry y Ron saben que lo llevo.  
-Pensaba que te habías acostado con... ambos.  
-No me he acostado con ninguno de ellos.  
-¿Y lo de Potter el otro día?  
-Ya te dije que no pasó nada.  
  
Hermione decidió cambiar de tema.  
  
-¿Quieres ver el tatuaje o no?  
-¿Ahora estás ansiosa por enseñármelo?  
-He considerado que a lo mejor te hace pensar. Pasa a mi habitación.  
  
Draco pasó y se sentó resuelto sobre la cama con dosel de Hermione. Esta se quitó la túnica y se desabotonó la chaqueta y a continuación la blusa. Le dio la espalda a Malfoy y se apartó el pelo dejando al descubierto su hombro derecho. Malfoy bajó un poco la tira negra el sujetador y miró el tatuaje. En efecto era un hada sobre una luna menguante, pero alrededor de ella, en letras diminutas ponía: "Y te sigo buscando tanto y tu en mi nunca te has fijado"  
  
-¿Y? –dijo Malfoy- ¿Dónde está la vergüenza?  
-Da igual. Algún día lo entenderás.  
  
Hermione se vistió de nuevo y ambos se dirigieron en silencio al Gran Comedor.  
  
* * *  
  
-He pensado que ya llevo demasiado tiempo siendo blando con vosotros –dijo Malfoy el lunes por la tarde a la clase de quinto- He puntuado los exámenes como si fueran uno del TIMO de Pociones. He de reconocer que hay dos alumnos que me han dejado muy asombrado.  
  
Malfoy se fue paseando por entre los calderos entregando a cada alumno su correspondiente examen. Daniel tenía una A (Aceptable), Adrienne una S (Supera las expectativas) y Karen una E (Excelente).  
  
-¡No está mal! –exclamó Adrienne- No está nada mal. ¿Cómo consigues sacar esas notazas Karen?  
-Esforzándome.  
-Trabajas de prefecta, en el equipo de Quidditch, en el club de astronomía y aún sacas tiempo para estudiar y hacer todos los deberes. ¡Y yo que no hago nada no lo encuentro!  
-Moore, calladita –dijo Malfoy volviéndose de la pizarra en la cual acababa de terminar de escribir la última palabra- Bien. Devolvedme los exámenes y haced esta poción. Ya podéis ir aprovechando el tiempo porque no es fácil. Yo ahora vengo.  
  
Malfoy salió del aula llevando el cuaderno con las notas de los exámenes bajo el brazo. Más que nada era una nueva excusa para poder ver de nuevo a Hermione. Últimamente no hacía otra cosa que pasarse por su despacho.  
  
-¿Sí? –dijo Hermione al escuchar el "toc" de la puerta.  
-Soy yo. Venía a que vieras estos resultados de la clase de 5º. La mayoría son pésimos, excepto un Excelente, de Karen Petterson y un Supera las expectativas de Moore.  
  
Hermione se puso en pie y los ojeó con sus grandes ojos miel.  
  
-Tendrás que prepararlos mejor en cuanto a teoría. ¿Tienes notas de la práctica?  
-Si. Son algo mejores, pero también malas.  
  
Draco pasó a la página anterior.  
  
-Bueno, esto no está tan mal. Ya sabes, si hay que mandarles más deberes mándales, si hay que ponerles más exámenes pónselos. La cuestión es que se apliquen. ¿Tú no tienes clase con ellos ahora?  
  
Hermione le tendió el cuaderno sin mirarlo a la cara, dejando que su cabello castaño cubriera su cara, como si tuviera miedo de ver a Draco. Al fin y al cabo no sabía por qué aquellos fríos ojos grises le hacían derretir por dentro.  
  
-Si, será mejor que me marche...  
  
Malfoy tomó el cuaderno pero no se movió. En realidad quería que Hermione le mirara a los ojos, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Poco a poco la chica fue subiendo la mirada, pero como gobernada por un ataque de pánico la volvió a bajar. El atractivo rostro de Draco era demasiado para ella. No quería volver a caer en la trampa. Hermione se volteó deseando que para cuando se volviera a girar aquel asqueroso rubio platinado hubiera salido de la habitación. Contó hasta cinco y se dio la vuelta, suavemente. De pronto, unos labios finos se posaron en los suyos y notó como si todo su interior se convirtiera en fuego y estuviera a punto de salirle por la boca.  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
[PAFF!!] Draco se sostuvo la mejilla. Era la segunda vez que Hermione le hacía aquello y le dolió más que la anterior vez. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
-¿NO TIENES OTRA COSA QUE HACER QUE BURLARTE DE MI? Si, como siempre. No sabes hacer otra cosa. Eres lo peor Malfoy.  
-Pero...yo...  
  
Hermione le empujó fuera de su despacho y justo antes de cerrarle la puerta de dijo:  
  
-Te odio.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^  
  
¡¡FIN DEL CHAPY 9!! Aissss!! Me da pena este final, de verdad. Me ha quedado más largo, aunque pensareis que muchas cosas se podrían suprimir (Jack en el dormitorio, las notas de los protagonistas) pero lo quería poner a propósito para conocer un poco mejor a los personajes. La frase del tatuaje de Hermione es de una canción de El Canto del Loco que se titula Son Sueños. ¡¡ES PRECIOSA!! Bueno, como todas las del canto, pero esta es como muy romántica. Os la recomiendo. Deberíais bajarla.  
  
Ya se que no tiene que ver nada con Harry Potter ni con el fic, pero quiero publicarlo para que nunca se me olvide: ¡¡HOY HA NEVADO!! :D Si!! No es que yo sea muy forofa de la nieve, pero es bonito ver todo blankito n_n Lo que me ha costado llegar al cole!! Eran las 8:25 (como siempre que salgo) salgo de casa y casi me mato en el suelo, que estaba todo nieve congelada. Y para llegar hasta el cole tengo que subir por un montón de cuestas... la cuestión es que estoy a punto de subir la última (la más grande xq el cole está arriba) y me empiezo a resbalar andando como en cinta transportadora (vamos, q me quedaba en el sitio) y xq ha aparecido un amigo y la profesora que me he encontrado camino al cole que iba conmigo tambien me ha ayudado, que sino todavía sigo allí (y no me he estampado contra el suelo!! :D) Después de llegar hasta arriba a las 8:35 (entramos a y media y suelo llegar con el tiempo justo) ¡¡el cole estaba cerrado!! Enseguida lo han abierto :S y en clase estábamos 11 (hemos ido a los ordenadores), luego ha llegado el autobús a las 9 pasadas y ya estábamos 15 (hemos tenido lengua). Y a las 10 y cinco ha venido el último chico. Los otros tres ni rastro. (Somos pokisimos en mi clase como podeis ver *19*) Luego en el recreo hemos hecho peleas de bolas y demás. Ha sido un día especial, por eso lo kiero tener wardado, aunq a nadie le interese, pero yo me lo he pasado muy bien, aunque el camino al cole ha sido lo peor!! :/ Y lo malo es que dicen que esta noche va a helar mucho más!! ¿Cómo iré mañana? ¿Patinando? :P Si el fic no sigue es que me han hospitalizado por resbalarme de culo!! :P  
  
***MIKITA_WOOD***  
  
PD: El señor de los anillos, el retorno del rey 11 oscars de 11 nominaciones!!! :D:D:D  
  
PD2: ¡¡¡¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!! Solo seguid la flecha y dad a GO (a la tercera va la vencida! Juas!)  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	10. Lágrimas de tinta

*^* Fe de errores: En el capitulo anterior puse dos causas por las cuales Lupin estaría en San Mungo (atacado por muggles, atacado por ex mortifagos). Quedaos con la que mas os guste :P en realidad eso no importa mucho, lo que importaba era que Hermi llorara para que Malfoy fuera a donde ella.  
  
*^*Disclaimer: No JK Rowling, no gano dinero, muchos de los personajes le pertenecen a ella, .... la historia de siempre.  
  
*^* Siento haberme retrasado un poco, pero esq estoy con el first certificate y tengo q estudiar.... ¬_¬ y si ya tengo poco tiempo de por si, con este examen mucho menos y luego vienen los examenes del cole y luego me voy a Madrid con los compañeros de clase, asi q tendréis que ser pacientes... ¡lo siento! Yo tamien odio q me hagan esperar pero esq cuando no hay otro remedio no lo hay... mil disculpas. Supongo que será el siguiente capítulo o el 12 el que tarde más. Bueno, sin mas dilación os dejo con el capitulo 10 (evidentemente mi fic al final tendrá mas, aunque no muchos más)  
  
X: Lágrimas de tinta  
  
La semana de los de quinto estaba siendo agotadora. Con Malfoy y Hermione enemistados, lo único que conseguían era un montón de deberes porque sus profesores descargaban su furia contra ellos. Adrienne se quejaba en la sala común, mientras se enfrentaba a un pergamino en blanco y a la pluma de color rosa claro. Estaba sentada en una mesa con Jack Simmons, que como ocasión especial, había decidido hacer los deberes. Era debido a que en el último examen Malfoy le había puesto una T (de Trol). Karen y Daniel estaban en el entrenamiento de Quidditch y Eric Pearce leía El Quisquilloso tumbado en una butaca cercana. Él aún iba por la mitad de su redacción de Pociones, pero no tenía ganas de seguir.  
  
-¿Qué mas había que añadir a la poción paralizante? –le preguntó Jack.  
-Pelos de estómago de rinoceronte –dijo Adrienne mirando sus apuntes- lengua de camello...  
-No había algo más aparte de las cosas asquerosas... era algo bonito.  
-¡Pétalos de rosa negra!  
-¡Eso! –exclamó Jack.  
-Eso me recuerda...  
-¿A dónde vas Adrienne?  
-Sigue tú, yo ahora bajo.  
  
Adrienne se dirigió como una exhalación a su dormitorio y abrió su joyero. Lo revolvió todo sin éxito. Al recordar aquel ingrediente de la poción había recordado su colgante. Llevaba varios días sin saber donde estaba, pero tampoco se había puesto a buscarlo, más por pereza que por otra cosa. Bajó a la sala común desanimada y continuó su redacción de Pociones.  
  
* * *  
  
Los días pasaban a una velocidad alarmante debido a la tediosa rutina que envolvía a los estudiantes. Karen había ayudado a Adrienne a buscar su colgante, pero no tuvieron éxito. Mientras tanto Daniel se había ido apartando de nuevo de sus dos amigas, y pasaba casi todas las tardes en un rincón de la sala común sin hablar con nadie. Hermione y Draco apenas se hablaban si no era por cosas del colegio y Harry se había marchado a su casa de Londres. No se podía decir que el ambiente de Hogwarts estuviera muy amigable, al menos en las vidas de nuestros protagonistas. Sin embargo Adrienne seguía encantada con su relación con Dick Morans, que iba viento en popa, a pesar de la triste mirada de Daniel cada vez que los veía juntos.  
  
-¿La piensas comentar algo a Adrienne o vas a seguir mirándola como si fueras un corderito? –le dijo Eric Pearce a Daniel durante la comida.  
-No tengo nada que decirle –dijo Daniel girándose hacia su plato de arroz con verdura.  
-Vale, como quieras... ¡Dennis! ¿Va pasando el pollo o que?  
  
Su compañero le tiró literalmente un gran muslo de pollo encima del arroz, manchándole.  
  
-¿Pero que os pasa a todos? –exclamó Eric sacudiéndose unos granos del pelo color paja- Dennis, te pasas el día de mal humor; Daniel, si antes hablabas poco ahora ya no abres la boca; Sean, haces deberes a todas horas... ¿Y tú Jack? ¡¡NO TIENES NOVIA!! ¿Se puede saber que demonios está pasando en el dormitorio de quinto de Gryffindor? ¡Os habéis vuelto todos locos!  
-Eric, calla –le aconsejó Adrienne sentándose con los chicos.  
  
Todos excepto Eric y Adrienne dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro. Karen llegó con los pelos rubios revueltos y un enorme pergamino bajo el brazo. Se sentó junto a Adrienne y se sirvió un enorme plato de arroz que comenzó a devorar.  
  
-No he desayunado. Tenía que entregarle esto a Neville –dijo Karen señalando el pergamino- un informe acerca de cómo los estudiantes tratamos los dormitorios. ¡Lo tuve que hacer yo sola! ¿Dónde estabas Sean?  
-Haciendo deberes de Transformaciones. ¿Por qué tenemos que pagar nosotros que Malfoy y Hermione se lleven mal?  
-Si quieres después de las clases se lo comentamos –dijo Karen.  
-Vosotros decídselo a Hermione que yo me ocuparé de cierto rubio –dijo Adrienne con los ojos brillando del más intentos azul.  
-Vale, pero cuando termine Pociones que sino nos quedamos todo el fin de semana haciendo deberes para Malfoy –dijo Eric- Ya sabes cuando se pone cuando le enfadan.  
  
Todo Gryffindor de quinto curso se dirigía hacia la mazmorra de pociones bajando de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como cada viernes por la tarde.  
  
-Hoy empezaremos a preparar la poción multijugos –dijo Malfoy muy serio- una poción muy complicada. Se tarda en preparar un mes, así que la terminareis justo antes de vacaciones de Navidad. ¿Alguien sabe para que sirve?  
  
La mano de Karen se alzó entre el silencio que había en la mazmorra.  
  
-Ya que como siempre los demás no sabéis nada –dijo Malfoy- conteste señorita Petterson.  
-La poción multijugos se usa para cambiar a una persona en otra.  
-Exacto. Bien, ya podéis ir tomando apuntes porque para el próximo día quiero una redacción de medio pergamino acerca de la poción multijugos.  
  
[Innumerables quejidos]  
  
-Y sin rechistar.  
  
Malfoy siguió hablando y hablando sin para acerca de la poción durante toda la hora: como funciona, sus peligros, sus ingredientes, su preparación... Solo se oía el rasgar de las plumas contra el pergamino y la voz de Malfoy en la sala. A pesar de ello, los alumnos no se libraron de la extensa redacción. Una hora más tarde todos los somnolientos alumnos iban saliendo poco a poco. Karen y Adrienne intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, mientras esta última se quedaba recogiendo sus cosas con extrema lentitud. Ya solo quedaban ella y Malfoy en la mazmorra de pociones.  
  
-¿Vas a moverte Moore? Tengo que cerrar.  
  
Adrienne siguió recogiendo sus cosas y cuando finalmente salieron Malfoy cerró la pesada puerta del aula con una gigantesca llave.  
  
-Profesor Malfoy, tengo que comentarle algo en nombre de todos mis compañeros.  
-¿Desde cuando tú eres tan correcta conmigo?  
-No quiero perder puntos para mi casa y usted es un experto en quitarlos. Bueno, lo que le vengo a comentar es que debe solucionar las cosas con Hermione.  
-Muy educada pero igual de entrometida que siempre.  
-Si quieres te tuteo.  
-Si, será lo mejor. La verdad es que ya me he acostumbrado a tu falta de respeto hacia mi.  
  
Adrienne sonrió.  
  
-Bueno, como te iba diciendo –siguió Adrienne- debes terminar esta absurda disputa entre Hermione y tú, porque los que lo estamos pagando somos los alumnos. Nos mandáis cantidades enormes de deberes solo para... ¡quitaros vuestra furia de algún modo!  
-Mira Moore, cuando seas profesora tu controlarás a tus alumnos. De mientras el que manda aquí soy yo.  
-Yo no quiero ser profesora. Quiero ser una auror.  
-¿Tú? ¿Auror? –dijo Malfoy en tono despectivo- Si montaste un escándalo tremendo por lo del dementor.  
-Me da igual lo que pienses. Voy a ser una auror. Pero, esto no viene al caso. La cuestión es que estás siendo injusto con nosotros. Debes arreglar las cosas con Hermione, tanto para vuestro bien como para el nuestro. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
-¿Y piensas que te lo voy a contar?  
  
Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes.  
  
-Bien, como quieras. Pero deberías pedirle perdón. Parece ser que no has sido muy sutil con ella.  
  
Malfoy apartó la mirada de los profundos ojos azules de Adrienne. ¿Podría leerle el pensamiento? ¿Cómo sabría aquello? Parecía que sus ojos pudieran ver más allá de su pálida frente. Malfoy se giró, dándole la espalda a Adrienne.  
  
-Márchate Moore.  
-¿Prometes hacer las paces con Hermione?  
-Ya veré. Adiós.  
  
Adrienne se marchó caminando poco a poco sobre el suelo de piedra. Malfoy esperó a que el eco de sus pisadas se desvaneciera por completo para dirigirse hacia el despacho de la directora.  
  
Hermione acababa de hablar con los prefectos de Gryffindor e iba pensando en lo que le habían dicho. En el fondo tenían razón, estaban siendo injustos. Pero todo era por culpa de Malfoy. El muy asqueroso la había besado para burlarse de ella, para usarla, para demostrar que ella seguía enamorada de él. Habían pasado ya varios años desde que dejaran Hogwarts y volver a encontrarse allí con Malfoy le había hecho recordar unos sentimientos que creía ahogados en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero no caería en la trampa de Malfoy. No, esta vez Hermione Granger había aprendido la lección y no era una adolescente ilusa. Se paró justo delante de la estatua del fénix, pero una figura atlética llamó su atención. Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado contra la pared, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, con su brillante pelo rubio cayéndole impecable sobre sus ojos grises y fríos como el hielo. Estaba sonriendo de medio lado, cosa que hizo que el estómago de Hermione comenzara a botar y el corazón le latiera más deprisa que nunca.  
  
-Hola Granger.  
-Ho...ho...la –dijo Hermione arrepintiéndose de que su voz temblara.  
-Adrienne Moore, la niña más entrometida del mundo, acaba de hablar conmigo. Dice que les mandamos muchos deberes porque estamos... bueno, ya sabes.  
  
Draco se rascó la nuca, como queriendo encontrar allí la respuesta a lo que sucedía entre él y Hermione en aquellos momentos.  
  
-Si, los prefectos de Gryffindor también me lo han comentado y los de Ravenclaw. En el fondo tienen razón. Estamos siendo injustos. Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que nos suceda. Deberíamos dejar nuestras diferencias aparte del trabajo.  
-¿Me odias?  
  
Las tripas de Hermione subieron hasta la garganta para descender de golpe hasta los pies. ¿Odiaba a Draco Malfoy? En cierto modo... pero también lo amaba. Le gustaba cuando se preocupaba por ella o cuando iba a visitarla por las noches. Pero odiaba el modo en el que la miraba, porque le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Y odiaba su maldito genio repentino.  
  
-¿Y bien?  
-¿Y por qué quieres saber si te odio?  
-Porque a lo mejor has cambiado de opinión.  
  
Hermione suspiró.  
  
-Hay momentos en los que te odio, porque tu has sido muy malo conmigo. Pero ahora eres distinto. No completamente distinto, pero si algo más distinto. Y me gusta más el nuevo Draco.  
  
[Silencio incómodo]  
  
-Bien, yo... será mejor que me marche –dijo Hermione- tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. "Reloj de sol"  
  
Mientras la estatua del fénix giraba Malfoy se incorporó y dio un par de pasos hasta colocarse muy cerca de Hermione. Acercó sus labios a la oreja y le susurró: "Lo siento". Malfoy quería quedarse ahí para siempre, tan cerca de Hermione, aspirando el dulce olor a albaricoque que desprendía su pelo. Hermione se giró y le sonrió a Draco. Este le devolvió la sonrisa, esa sonrisa ladeada que hacía a Hermione derretir por dentro. Esta, imitando el método de Malfoy, se acercó a su oreja también y se dejó envolver por el olor a loción del afeitado que Draco desprendía.  
  
-Acepto tus disculpas –le dijo Hermione en un susurro.  
  
Se quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, justo antes de separarse. Hermione subió por la escalera, con la cabeza llena de confusos pensamientos. Malfoy se iba a marchar cuando vio pasar a una ajetreada muchachita de pelo negro y ojos azules.  
  
-¡Moore! –la llamó.  
-¿Qué tal ha ido? –dijo girando su cabeza de golpe.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Ha habido beso?  
-¡Cállate!  
  
Adrienne siguió su camino en busca del prefecto de Hufflepuff sonriendo. Karen le había pedido que le entregara unas hojas de su parte. Y Adrienne había aceptado ya que su amiga se dirigía muy apurada al entrenamiento de Quidditch. El problema era que no tenía la menor idea de donde podía encontrarse Robert Fletcher, el prefecto de Hufflepuff. Al girar en una esquina se chocó de bruces contra alguien, haciendo que los papeles salieran volando en todas direcciones y que el tintero que Adrienne llevaba se rompiera contra el suelo manchando a ambos accidentados.  
  
-¿cómo es que siempre que me encuentro contigo todo acaba siendo un desastre? –dijo una voz con ligero acento español, divertida.  
  
"¿Cómo es que siempre que me encuentro con Alex Montero acabo en una situación embarazosa?" se dijo Adrienne mientras se agachaba a recoger los papeles y una cabeza rubia lo hacía a su lado.  
  
-Lo siento –dijo Adrienne de rodillas en el suelo- ¡Mierda! ¡Se han llenado todos los papeles de tinta! ¡No los toques! ¡Tienes las manos llenas!  
-¡Y tú!  
  
Adrienne miró sus manos e hizo una mueca. Entonces Alex empezó a hacer unos gestos muy raros hasta que consiguió que su varita cayera al suelo desde su bolsillo. Luego la cogió con la boca.  
  
-"I epado" –masculló Alex sosteniendo la varita entre los dientes.  
-¿Qué? –dijo Adrienne sin comprender.  
-"I epado" –repitió Alex.  
  
Adrienne se encogió de hombros haciendo que Alex lanzara un suspiro mezcla de risa e impaciencia.  
  
-¡Oh ya entiendo! ¡Reparo!  
  
El tintero se rehizo y la tinta que había caído volvió a su lugar. Alex y Adrienne quedaron limpios, al igual que las hojas.  
  
-¿Puedes buscar a Robert Fletcher? –le dijo Adrienne mientras recogía y ordenaba las hojas- ¿Sabes dónde puede estar? Tu eres de Hufflepuff y le tengo que dar esto de parte de la prefecta de Gryffindor.  
-Si quieres ya le doy yo las hojas. Supongo que estará en la sala común. De todas formas compartimos cuarto, así que tarde o temprano le tendré que ver ¿no?  
-Gracias.  
  
Alex cogió su mochila del suelo y se la cargó en un hombro. Adrienne le tendió las hojas y este las tomó.  
  
-Hablando del rey de roma –dijo Alex sonriendo de medio lado- ¡Ey Rob! Estas hojas me las acaba de dar esta chica de Gryffindor de parte de la prefecta.  
-¿Y qué son? –dijo Robert ojeándolas.  
-Unas hojas para el tablón de anuncios –dijo Adrienne- Neville quiere que las introduzcamos también en las salas comunes de otras casas, para que tengamos mas relación entre unas y otras. Algo así me dijo Karen.  
-Bueno, pues dile que ya le pasaré algunos anuncios de la casa Hufflepuff.  
-¡Adrienne! ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
Las tres cabezas, una rubia, otra negra y otra pelirroja giraron hacia el origen de la llamada. Dick estaba allí y no con cara de muy buenos amigos.  
  
-Habíamos quedado para después de las clases y ya ha pasado una hora.  
-¡Lo siento Dick! Se me ha olvidado. He tenido que hablar con Malfoy y luego Karen me ha liado son sus papeles...  
-¿Cómo que se te ha olvidado? ¡Y encima tienes la vergüenza de decírmelo!  
-Pero...yo...  
  
Sin embargo, Dick no parecía con ganas de escuchar nada de lo que Adrienne tenía que decir y le dio la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca. Adrienne se quedó plantada en medio de Alex Montero y Robert Fletcher que miraban extrañados como una lágrima corría por su mejilla.  
  
* * *  
  
Adrienne y Dick llevaban sin hablarse ya cinco días. Apenas murmuraban un "hola" si se cruzaban por los pasillos. Era miércoles por la noche. El techo transparente dejaba ver unas nubes terriblemente oscuras, de tormenta. En cierto modo Adrienne se sentía acompañada, ya que su estado de ánimo era igual de negro. Pinchó con tal fuerza una patata frita que salió disparada hacia Eric Pearce que la cogió con la boca (N/A: los chicos siempre son capaces este tipo de cosas n_n jejejej)  
  
-¡Ey! Cuidadito Adrienne. ¿Qué te pasaba con la pobre patata?  
-No es por la patata.  
-¿Y entonces?  
-Problemas amorosos.  
  
Eric sonrió.  
  
-Hablando de problemas amorosos... ¿qué tal con Dennis, Karen? ¿La cosa progresa?  
  
Karen se limitó a darle como respuesta una mirada de desaprobación y un cierto rubor en las mejillas. Una voz grave, proveniente de unas cuentas sillas a la izquierda le dijo:  
  
-Cállate palo de escoba –dijo Dennis.  
  
Adrienne sonrió un poco al comparar a Eric con una escoba. Era demasiado alto y demasiado delgado, y su pelo color paja liso le hacía parecerlo aún más. Jack Simmons estalló en carcajadas.  
  
-jajajajaja palo... jajaj de... jajaja esco...jajajaja xD ¡¡Buenísima Dennis!!  
  
Eric hizo un feo mohín para demostrar su irritación mientras Daniel miraba todo con sus brillantes ojos grises. Adrienne estaba extraordinariamente centrada en el contenido de su plato, ya que solo con girarse un poco se encontraría con un atractivo chico sentado en la mesa de Slytherin mirándole, y no quería que aquello pasara. En realidad no sabía por qué Dick se enfadaba con ella, porque ya le había pedido perdón. Era un estúpido.  
  
-¡Adrienne! –le dijo Karen- ¡Ya era hora de que regresaras al mundo real!  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada, déjalo. Últimamente te pasas el día pensando en Dick. Por cierto, se marcha.  
  
Adrienne lanzó una furtiva mirada a la entrada del Gran Comedor donde vio un chico alto y de pelo castaño claro irse. Adrienne suspiró.  
  
-Yo pienso que es un cabrón –dijo Karen- ¡Tampoco era para ponerse así!  
-Ya ves... es que él es muy sensible... ¬_¬  
-¿Y qué vais a hacer?  
-No lo sé.  
  
Adrienne siguió dando cuenta a su cena, mientras el Gran Comedor se iba vaciando poco a poco. No tenía ganas de volver a la sala común porque se pondría a pensar en Dick. Además tenía que terminar los deberes y no tenía ganas. Un fuerte trueno sonó indicando que la tormenta que las negras nubes anunciaban se iba a descargar de un momento a otro. Después de quedarse casi sola en la mesa de Gryffindor decidió dar una vuelta por Hogwarts, recorrer alguno de los pasillos oscuros... la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente en los cristales mientras Adrienne caminaba por un corredor que terminaba en la biblioteca. De pronto oyó un ruidito, no muy fuerte, pero que iba como acercándose. Luego una risa femenina. Adrienne arrugó la ceja y miró en todas partes, pero no vio nada. Después se oyó un siseo, como alguien indicando a otro alguien que se callara. Otra risita. Decidió esconderse. Fuera lo que fuera Adrienne lo descubriría en poco tiempo. Abrió un armario y se metió dentro, dejando un huequecito para ver. Miranda Bessaine, la novia de Alex Montero, estaba allí, acompañada por un chico que no era Alex.  
  
-Aquí no nos verá nadie –dijo Miranda haciendo un puchero.  
  
El chico que la acompañaba negó con la cabeza justo antes de que ella se lanzara a besarle. Se besaron como si se comieran el uno al otro. Cuando se separaron Miranda dejó escapar una pícara sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y qué te parece en el armario?  
  
Adrienne subió las cejas asustada. ¿Por qué justo habían tenido que escoger aquel armario para enrollarse? La iban a descubrir allí metida. Pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Veía las perfectamente esculpidas uñas de Miranda entrar por el hueco por el cual les había estado espiando y las puertas se abrieron.  
  
-¿Pero qué... –exclamó Miranda.  
  
Pero nada fue comparado a la sorpresa de Adrienne.  
  
-¿Dick?  
-¿A si que esta es tu pequeña novia? –dijo Miranda.  
-ERA tú novia –exclamó Adrienne- ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Así que por eso te enfadaste sin razón? ¿Para tirarte a la zorra de Bessaine?  
-Escucha Adrienne...  
-No quiero escuchar nada. Lárgate con la puta y sal de mi vida.  
-¡Oye tú! ¡No me insultes!  
-¿Acaso eres algo más que una puta? ¿No te da vergüenza? –dijo Adrienne posando sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas en Miranda- ¿No te das cuenta de que los chicos te usan?  
-Dick no me usa... ¿verdad? –dijo mirándole con sus grandes ojos verdes como si fuera un gato.  
-No. Ella me importa mucho más que tú.  
-Si y me acaba de regalar este colgante –dijo Miranda presumiendo- Apuesto a que nunca te ha regalado nada.  
  
Adrienne miró hacia el cuello de Miranda, donde pendía una rosa de plata.  
  
-¡Eso es mío! Así que me lo quitaste tú ¿no? ¿Y encima se lo das a ella?  
  
Adrienne, tremendamente furiosa, se lo arrancó de un golpe del cuello, rompiendo el enganche de la cadena y haciéndole una herida a Miranda.  
  
-¡Serás bruta! ¡Loca! –gritó Miranda según Adrienne se marchaba corriendo- ¡Lo que te pasa es que estás dolida porque los cuernos te pesan demasiado!  
  
Adrienne siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta llegar al portón. Lo empujó y salió fuera, a los terrenos. La lluvia fría se mezclaba con sus cálidas lágrimas provocándole una reacción extraña. Un rayo iluminó todo y fue acompañado por su correspondiente trueno. Entonces Adrienne vio un agujero, un sitio donde estaba segura que nadie le encontraría, al menos hasta dentro de unas horas. Un sitio donde estar sola y poder llorar. Se dirigió hacia el sauce boxeador sin molestarse en que le golpeara. Después de varios cortes consiguió llegar hasta el pequeño agujero y entró. Estaba muy oscuro allí.  
  
-Lumos –dijo Adrienne entre hipidos.  
  
La estancia se iluminó, lo cual le permitió descubrir que en realidad no se encontraba en una cueva, sino en un pasadizo. Pero no quería saber a donde conducía. Solo quería llorar.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hola a todos!! Ya sé, me retrasé :P No fue por el hielo (por suerte ya pasó ese frío) fue por el colegio y por el first, que me presento mañana ^deseadme suerte^. El título del chapy, lágrimas de tinta, viene de las lágrimas de Adrienne al final y el problema de la tinta con Alex. No sé, me pareció enrevesado, como a mi me gusta :) Me está quedando muy dramático el fic... um nose... jejejeje :D Ya sé que dejo con la mosca, no lo puedo evitar....... pero bueno, aquí está el chapy número 10. Espero que os guste y lamento deciros que no puedo contestar reviews :( No he tenido tiempo, aunque agradezco muchísimo a todas las personas que lo están leyendo y que están convirtiendo mi sueño en realidad. ¡SOIS INCREÍBLES!  
  
Como sabréis españa está de luto por los atentados de los trenes... es horrible. ¿cómo puede haber gente con ese corazón? Lo comento porque siempre que suceden cosas así me recuerda mucho a Harry Potter y a los mortífagos. Solo quiero decir una cosa: Vascos si, ETA no. (yo soy de san sebastián *en el pais vasco* y como podéis ver la gran mayoría pensamos que lo que han hecho... no tiene palabras. Es demasiado horrible)  
  
Sin más me despido esperando que algún día todo esto se solucione...PAZ.  
  
**MIKITA_WOOD**  
  
PD: seguid la flecha para review!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	11. Noches negras

^*^ Fe de errores: :D Aparte de algún problema con el corrector automático (algunas palabras se pusieron cosas q no eran, pero se entiende) no hay errores graves :D ¡Ke bien!  
  
^*^ Disclaimer: No soy JK Rowling, ni me pagan ni nada por escribir esto. Lo hago por... ¿por qué escribo ff? Porque es más fácil que escribir una historia propia y sirve para entrenarse. Sip, creo q es por eso. Bueno, la cuestión es q yo no soy JK Rowling y q muchos (no todos, xq tengo yo tamien muchos personajes propios) le pertenecen a ella y a la Warner y nose si a alguien más tamien pero a mi no.  
  
^*^No os kiero entretener más, al final contesto reviews (si, por fin!). Ahora os dejo con el capítulo 11, q por cierto lo saqué de la canción de Tiziano Ferro, Tardes Negras. No sé si tiene mucho que ver con el capítulo, aunq en cierto modo sí. Todo ocurre por la noche y el negro es por... a ver si adivinais cuando lo leais todo. Me dejais review diciendome q pensais q es!  
  
XI: Noches negras  
  
Después de un rato llorando Adrienne decidió que no merecía la pena derramar más lágrimas por un chico sin personalidad. Enfadada consigo misma se puso en pié y se pasó la mano por la húmeda mejilla. Curiosa por naturaleza, decidió averiguar a dónde daba el pasadizo. Estaba asustada, pero no lo suficiente como para echarse atrás. Tenía los ojos tirantes y le dolía la cabeza a causa de la llorera, por lo que no le era fácil concentrarse en pisar bien en el camino de tierra. Hacía frío y la lluvia resonaba contra el techo de un modo sordo. Después de unos minutos caminando agachada le empezó a doler el limaco. Finalmente, cuando estaba por dar la vuelta, vio una pequeña abertura por la cual sacó su cabeza despacio. Miró con sus grandes ojos azules la estancia. Aquello era una habitación de una casa, destrozada y con una buena capa de mugre. Muebles rotos, caídos y un asqueroso olor a podrido.  
  
-Nox –susurró Adrienne a su varita, que se apagó.  
  
La oscuridad le envolvió y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran un poco y vislumbraran las formas. Adrienne salió poco a poco de la abertura hasta entrar en la casa. En cuanto puso un pie en la desvencijada sala de estar oyó un ruido que le hizo estremecer. No sabría decir qué era, pero el saber que allí había algo y que estaba rodeada de oscuridad no facilitaban las cosas. De nuevo el ruido. Adrienne cerró los ojos, aunque sabía que escuchaba con los oídos. Tenía miedo. Otra vez el ruido. Finalmente abrió los ojos y decidió marcharse de aquel sitio. No había sido una buena idea ir. Era absurdo. Un rayo iluminó la estancia y Adrienne vio lo que parecía ser el causante del ruido. No pudo contener un grito. Se agachó junto al hombre rubio que yacía en el suelo. Un joven de 23 años, que yacía inconsciente mientras gotitas de sangre resbalaban por la comisura de la boca. Estaba tremendamente pálido y delgado. Pero en su frente seguía luciendo aquella brillante cicatriz en forma de rayo.  
  
-¿Estas bien? –le dijo Adrienne tomándole del brazo.  
  
Harry Potter lanzó un gemido de dolor mientras abría muy lentamente sus verdes ojos.  
  
-¿Eres un ángel? –dijo con voz ronca.  
  
Adrienne sonrió.  
  
-No. Soy Adrienne Moore. Nos diste clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts durante unos días. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Te han secuestrado?  
-No lo sé. No recuerdo muchas cosas. Solo sé que llevo aquí un mes... mas o menos. Aunque antes estuve con ellos otros dos meses. Ellos me dan comida, pero paso la mayor parte del tiempo desmayado. Y tengo unos cuantos huesos rotos. Tuvimos una pelea de varitas.  
-¿Ellos? ¿Tres meses en total? ¡Pero no es posible! Tú...tú...  
-¡Quieta niña! –exclamó una voz que arrastraba las palabras- No muevas ni un músculo o te mataré.  
  
Adrienne miró a su alrededor en busca de la persona pero no encontró a nadie. De pronto una persona salió de la nada dejando caer una tela al suelo. Una persona pálida, de rasgos afilados y pelo platino. Estaba apuntando a Adrienne con su varita.  
  
-Suéltala Lucius –dijo Harry- Déjala marchar.  
-Sabe demasiado. No tendré otro remedio que hacerle olvidar todo o matarla. Aunque pensándolo mejor...¡imperio!  
  
Adrienne sintió que quedaba vacía, como flotando, no había problemas. Una voz desde detrás de su cabeza le ordenaba que fuera hasta el despacho de Hermione y que la llevara hasta la casa. Pero otra voz, la suya propia, le decía que no tenía sentido: "Trae a la sangre sucia de la directora hasta aquí" "¡NO!" "¡Tráela niña!" "¡NO!"  
  
-¡NO! –exclamó Adrienne chocándose contra una mesa y volviendo a la realidad.  
-¡Bien hecho! –exclamó Harry.  
-¡Tú cállate! ¡Crucio!  
  
Harry gritó y se retorció de dolor. Aquello asustó a Adrienne más de lo que ya estaba. De pronto por la grieta por la cual Adrienne había entrado apareció una cabeza oscura y unos rasgos grotescos. Era Victor Krum.  
  
-¿Y tú que haces aquí? –dijo al ver a Adrienne allí.  
-Yo también me sorprendí de verla Victor –dijo Lucius- No sé como apareció aquí, vino por el pasadizo.  
-Esto puede estrropearr nuestros planes –dijo Krum.  
-¿Entonces coincides conmigo en que hay que matarla?  
-Porr supuesto.  
-¿Vosotros soltasteis el dementor? –exclamó Adrienne presa de repentino valor- ¿Vosotros hicisteis que Kevin se suicidara? ¡SOIS DESPRECIABLES!  
-Querida aquí la única despreciable eres tú, que presumes de ser maga cuando no eres mas que una sangre sucia –dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras- Solo por ello debería matarte.  
-¡EXPELLIARMUS! –exclamó Adrienne sacando de pronto su varita blanca.  
  
La varita de Lucius salió volando. Victor intentó devolverle el hechizo a Adrienne pero Harry le mordió la pierna y tuvo que lanzar un grito.  
  
-¡EXPELLIARMUS! –exclamó Lucius que había recuperado su varita- Os estáis portando muy mal... ¡Desmaius!  
  
Harry y Adrienne cayeron al suelo desmayados.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho Lucius? –le dijo Krum- Necesitamos a la chica parra que trraiga a Her...mi...one.  
-¿Y qué te crees que hago? Se resiste a la maldición imperius. Tendremos que debilitarla antes. ¡Enervate!  
  
Adrienne abrió los ojos pero estaba confusa.  
  
-¡Desmaius! ¡Enervate! ¡Desmaius! ¡Enervate! ¡Desmaius! ¡Enervate!  
-¡Parra Lucius! La vas a matarr.  
-¡Imperio!  
  
La dolorida mente de Adrienne quedó vacía y esta vez no se pudo oponer a la maldición.  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Y Adrienne? –preguntó Daniel a Karen mientras terminaban los deberes en la sala común.  
-No lo sé. Se habrá quedado hablando con Dick.  
-¿Pero no estaban peleados?  
-Si, pero habrán hecho las paces y se habrán quedado juntos.  
-Pero es que ya pasan de las once.  
-Adrienne es mayorcita. Sabe cuidar de si misma. No te preocupes. ¡Ahora déjame terminar esto!  
  
Daniel se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió a la ventana.  
  
-¡Maldita tormenta! ¿Es que no se acaba nunca?  
-¡Daniel cállate!  
-Pero si no he dicho nada...  
-¡Me voy a la habitación! ¡Aquí no me puedo concentrar!  
  
Daniel miró extrañado como Karen subía las escaleras de mal humor. Se dio la vuelta y siguió mirando como la lluvia caía en los terrenos. De pronto un brazo de posó en sus hombros asustándole.  
  
-¿Está volviendo el Daniel amargado? –le dijo Jack Simmons.  
-Déjame solo.  
-No hay duda. Ha vuelto. ¿Vas a dejar que Morans gane la batalla?  
  
Daniel suspiró y volvió de nuevo la mirada a los terrenos con la esperanza de que Jack se marchara. Entonces vio una figura humana caminando entre la lluvia, camino del castillo. Era Adrienne. Se dio prisa en deshacerse de Jack y salió de la sala común.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione estaba agotada. Llevaba desde que habían terminado las clases trabajando. A lo mejor debería dejar de ser la profesora de transformaciones y dedicarse solo a dirigir el colegio. Estaba terminando de corregir los exámenes de los de primer curso cuando tocaron a la puerta. "¡Estúpido Draco! Siempre tiene que venir a darme la lata. Cálmate y no te dejes llevar por esas cosas estúpidas que te diga tu cabeza...por muy guapo que esté." Hermione suspiró y abrió la puerta.  
  
-¿Adrienne? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Estás empapada!  
-¡Imperio!  
  
* * *  
  
Victor Krum paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro, mientras Lucius Malfoy permanecía como en trance, controlando a Adrienne y a Hermione al mismo tiempo. [CRACK] Un chico de 23 años se apareció en la sala. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos marrones.  
  
-Ya nos estabas preocupando –dijo Victor- Tenemos que llevarr a cabo el plan. ¿Está todo listo?  
-Si. ¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy?  
-Está contrrolando a una alumna y la alumna está controlando a Her...mi...one.  
-¡Esa zorra asquerosa! ¡Pagará por todo lo que me ha hecho!  
-Trranquilo Dom. Hoy tendrra su merecido.  
-¿Funcionó lo del dementor?  
-Si. Conseguimos meterr a Harrry Potterr aquí sin que nadie se dierra cuenta.  
-¿La sangre sucia recibió el beso?  
-No, perro hoy morrirrá.  
-Perfecto. ¿Para qué habéis echado el imperius a la alumna?  
-Parra que trraiga a Her...mi...one hasta aquí.  
-Pero entonces no va a sufrir. ¡Y tiene que sufrir antes de morir!  
-Ver a sus querridos alumnos atrrapados sin escapatorria le harrá sufrrirr más que nada.  
-Tienes razón...  
  
Lucius salió del trance.  
  
-Ven por el pasadizo, ven hasta aquí Hermione...  
-¿Y la niña? –dijo Dom.  
-Por desgracia –dijo Lucius con fingida aflicción- el sauce boxeador la ha golpeado. ¿Está todo listo Dom? ¿Cuántos tienes?  
-Trescientos y todos ellos con hambre.  
-Entonces será mejor que vayamos avanzando por el pasadizo y nos reunamos con nuestra "querida" directora.  
-¿Y Potter? –comentó Dom.  
-Tardará en despertar. Y si lo hiciera está demasiado malherido como para intentar hacer algo. ¡Andando!  
  
* * *  
  
Adrienne salió volando varios metros hasta golpearse duramente con el húmedo suelo. La lluvia seguía cayendo a mares sobre su semiinconsciente cuerpo. De pronto un súbito frío se apoderó de ella. No podía pensar, no podía reaccionar, solo había frío y oscuridad. Oyó su propia voz lejana, como retumbando en su cabeza, su voz de cuando tenía seis años: "¡Abuelita! ¡Dime algo! ¡Soy yo Adrienne!" Se vio a si misma llorando abrazada al cuerpo de su abuela y tomándole la fría mano. Y en la mano había un paquete, donde se veía la clara caligrafía de su abuela y ponía: "Para Adrienne".  
  
-¡Expecto Patronus! –exclamó una voz femenina.  
  
Una lechuza surcó el aire y picoteó y golpeó a los más de diez dementores que rodeaban a Adrienne. Una chica joven con el cabello rubio extraordinariamente largo y una eterna expresión de sorpresa en sus grises ojos le tendió la mano.  
  
-¿Estás bien? Hogwarts ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que vine. ¿Tenéis dementores? ¡Vaya! ¡Que emocionante! ¡Mira por allí vienen más!  
  
Adrienne no sabía si soñaba o dormía o vivía. Solo veía negro y una voz en la lejanía que hablaba de cosas sin sentido. Finalmente perdió el conocimiento mientras la sangre goteaba entre sus labios.  
  
-¡Rubiales! –exclamó Luna Lovegood- ¡Si tú Malfoy! ¡MALFOY!  
  
Finalmente Draco giró la cabeza hacia Luna.  
  
-¿Pero qué...  
-¡No hay tiempo! Los dementores que tenéis se han descontrolado y la han atacado. Pero esta niña es especial. ¡Sabe volar sin escoba!  
-¿De qué me hablas? ¿Dementores? ¿Volar?  
  
Draco miró a su interlocutora de forma irónica.  
  
-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? En Hogwarts no hay dementores...  
-¿Y esa masa negra de ahí qué son? ¿Lechuzas?  
  
Draco giró su cabeza hacia dónde Luna indicaba. Levantó las cejas sorprendido.  
  
-¿Sabes hacer patronus?  
-Si.  
-¡Pues hazlos!  
  
Draco se cargó a Adrienne a hombros (N/A: adoro cuando se hace el héroe! n_n) y salió corriendo hacia el castillo. Dejó a Adrienne sobre una escalera del hall y fue al despacho de Hermione... pero estaba vacío. Fue a buscar a Neville.  
  
-¡DEMENTORES!  
  
Ambos muchachos salieron corriendo a ayudar a Luna que luchaba inútilmente contra las centenares de capas negras que se iban aproximando por minutos. Ya casi habían alcanzado la puerta... iban a entrar.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione trataba en vano de deshacerse de las fuertes manos de Dominic Stan apretándole las muñecas mientras le susurraba al oído.  
  
-No puedes hacer nada, todos ellos morirán, peor aún, serán besados por los dementores. Todos los alumnos, los profesores, Luna, Neville, Draco... si, amas a Draco. Todavía lo amas. Como cuando tú y yo salíamos juntos. Me usaste para darle celos. Y esta es mi venganza... Yo era un estúpido pero Lucius, cuando su hijo dio la espalda al lado oscuro, me adoptó. Y me enseñó cosas que nunca habría aprendido en Hogwarts.  
-¿Te enseñó a ser un capullo?  
-Más o menos. Yo seré un capullo pero tu eres aún más zorra. ¡Mira que intentar acostarte con Potter! ¡Tu fiel amigo! ¿O no recuerdas esa noche en la que mirasteis las estrellas juntos... en su cama?  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-Querida Hermione, sigues besando genial.  
  
Dominic Stan besó a Hermione mientras esta seguía intentando soltarse en vano. Lucius y Krum estaban controlando a los dementores para que no se acercaran hasta donde estaban ellos, al otro lado de la "manifestación" de dementores.  
  
-¡Suéltame! –dijo Hermione una vez Dominic hubo quitado sus labios de los suyos.  
-¿Ahora me rechazas? No lo hiciste cuando tenía el cuerpo de Potter.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Si, yo era ese "Harry Potter" que fue a visitarte. ¡Con el que casi te acuestas!  
-¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué todo esto?  
-Dulce venganza, Hermione.  
-¿Y ellos? ¿Para que van a ayudarte?  
-Lucius es como un padre para mi. No dudó un momento en ayudarme y más si se trataba de arreglar las cuentas con la sangre sucia que le hizo pasar dos años en Azkaban.  
-¿Y Victor?  
-Bueno, Krum era mi amigo, además de un mortifago muy bueno, de los mejores. Nadie supo que lo era, ni siquiera sospecharon ¿verdad Hermione? Incluso lo aceptaste de buena gana para que trabajara en Hogwarts, mientras él me pasaba información y me ayudaba. Supongo que recordarás bien el día del dementor... él fue quién movió los cuadros y le echó el hechizo desmemorizante al de la señora Gorda. Por supuesto ayudado por Kevin Brials. Pobre chico. Hubiera llegado lejos de no ser tan cobarde. Prefirió la muerte a confesar. Incluso os avisó de lo que planeábamos con los dementores: "Vuestras peores pesadillas se harán realidad". ¿No te suena?  
-¿Pero qué ganas con esto Dom? ¡No ganas nada! Solo matarás a todo Hogwarts por unos estúpidos celos de adolescente. ¿Te parece normal?  
-Bueno, no me viene mal acabar con todo Hogwarts y los asquerosos sangre sucias que lo ocupan. Tú serás la única superviviente que contemplarás el horror de ver a todo tu colegio hundirse en lo más profundo. ¿Bonito verdad?  
-¿Y por qué no me coges a mi? ¡Los demás son inocentes!  
-Por eso hay mas morbo.  
-Eres despreciable.  
-Gracias.  
  
Empujó a Hermione contra en tronco de un árbol y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más fuerza.  
  
* * *  
  
El encantamiento patronus resonaba sin cesar en el silencioso hall, donde Adrienne yacía inconsciente. Los dementores casi habían conseguido alcanzar la puerta, ya que eran demasiados y muy poderosos.  
  
-¡Fermaportus! –exclamó Luna y la pesada puerta del vestíbulo se cerró y brilló antes de sellarse- ¡Vaya! ¡Menudo recibimiento! ¡Ha sido genial!  
-Luna, por poco nos besan a todos. –dijo Neville- ¡Y además todavía están fuera!  
-Pero ha sido divertido. Llevaba años sin practicar un poco de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. :D Bueno, démonos prisa en acabar con ellos. Ya están golpeando la puerta.  
-¿Cómo? –dijo Neville- Si abrimos la puerta entrarán antes de que podamos hacer nada.  
-Podemos romper las ventanas y echarles los patronus desde ahí.  
  
Luna cogió la silla más próxima y la lanzó contra la ventana. Un dementor estaba bajo ella fue golpeado por la silla. Luna empezó a gritar el encantamiento lo más rápido que pudo. Neville y Draco se le unieron. De nuevo una lechuza, una serpiente y un pingüino (N/A: siempre vi a Neville como un pingüino!!) atacaron a los dementores, pero se desvanecieron en pocos segundos.  
  
-Tenemos que hacer uno muy grande, un patronus muy poderoso. Daos la mano.  
  
Neville y Malfoy se mostraron reacios a tomarse de las manos, pero finalmente lo hicieron. Luna se unió a ellos y cuando los tres tuvieron sus manos izquierdas juntas gritaron: "Expecto Patronus". Un enorme caballo apareció, destrozó la puerta del vestíbulo y comenzó a galopar entre los dementores, aplastándolos con sus gigantes cascos. Neville, Luna y Draco miraban el espectáculo asombrados sin percatarse de que un par de dementores escapaban del caballo gigante y rodeaban a Adrienne, que comenzaba a tener un aspecto azulado en su pálida piel.  
  
-¡Hermione está allí! –dijo Draco que había visto a las personas al otro lado de todos los dementores- ¡Está con tres hombres!  
  
Echó a correr, pasando por innumerables trozos de madera de la puerta, la cascada de agua que caía desde el cielo y algunas manos llenas de pústulas que intentaban agarrarlo.  
  
-Veo que tu príncipe azul viene a buscarte –dijo Dominic Stan mientras separaba sus labios de los de Hermione- Ya que han conseguido espantar a los dementores finalmente tendré que matarte. Y apuesto a que estará encantado de verte morir. ¡Accio poción!  
-¡Inpedimenta! –exclamó Lucius Malfoy al ver que su hijo se dirigía a ellos.  
-¡Protego! –dijo Draco contrarrestando el maleficio.  
  
Varios rayos de diferentes colores surgieron de las varitas de los atacantes, pero Draco, demostrando una extraordinaria rapidez y reflejos las esquivó todas.  
  
-Dejadlo. Apuesto a que querrá ver como le hierve la sangre a Hermione... literalmente.  
-Eres despreciable Stan. Siempre amenazando, chantajeando y jugando sucio.  
-¿Recuerdas quien me lo enseñó todo?  
  
Draco hizo como que iba a rebatirle pero quedó en silencio al darse cuenta.  
  
-Siempre me arrepentiré de ello. Hasta el día en que mueras.  
-¿Por qué insinúas que moriré antes que tú? Aquí somos tres contra uno. Aunque no creo que nadie quiera cargar con la culpa. A lo mejor incluso sobra poción para ti.  
  
Draco miró asustado el bote con el negro líquido que Dominic sostenía entre las manos.  
  
-Siendo profesor de pociones seguro que conoces esto, "Parsomania". Pues espero que puedas encontrar un antídoto en menos de una hora, teniendo en cuenta que no te dejaremos marchar y verás como la sucia sangre de tu queridísima Hermione se va deshaciendo poco a poco.  
-¡Estás loco!  
-Puede. Pero por el momento yo no estoy en peligro. ¡Incárcero!  
  
Una cuerdas salieron de la varita de Dominic y apresaron a Draco a un árbol, tan fuertemente que le costaba respirar. Horrorizado, vio como Hermione forcejeaba con Dominic, Victor y su padre para evitar tomar la poción. Pero no podía hacer nada contra ellos ya que su varita la tenía Dominic. El cálido contenido del frasco se coló por la boca de Hermione. Al instante se desmayó, aunque Draco podía ver cómo su cuerpo se movía, debido a las reacciones químicas que había en su interior. "Longbottom, Lovegood, ¿dónde estáis?" pensó Draco deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Luna, aparte de rara, fuera capaz de conectar con él telepáticamente.  
  
* * *  
  
Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom se encontraban cerca de la destrozada puerta, acabando con los dementores que aún se resistían. No se habían dado cuenta de que dos de ellos estaban rodeando a la inconsciente Adrienne y se acercaban a ella más y más. Un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos grises miraba la escena terriblemente angustiado, porque él no sabía crear un patronus. Sin pensarlo dos veces atacó a los dementores con sus propios puños, esperando causarles algún dolor.  
  
-¡Alejaos de ella! –gritó al tiempo que los golpeaba.  
  
Daniel era alto y delgado, pero a pesar de ello era fuerte. Los dementores cambiaron esta vez de víctima y fueron a por él. Daniel sacó su varita y gritó: "Expecto Patronus", pero de su varita no surgió mas que un hilillo de humo plata. Los dementores se iba acercando y ya no veía lo que sus ojos deberían ver. Estaba escondido en un rincón, tras una puerta tapándose las orejas con sus pequeñas manos(N/A: digo pequeñas porque se supone que esto pasó cuando él era pequeño). Su padre y su madre discutían a pleno grito. Luego oyó el llanto de su madre y un portazo. Era la primera vez que su padre se había ido de casa. A raíz de ahí sus padres se habían reconciliado, vuelto a separar y así durante siete años más, hasta que finalmente firmaran el divorcio en el verano. "Piensa en algo alegre... algo alegre..." –decía su propia voz en el vacío- "hemos ganado la copa de Quidditch, Adrienne baila conmigo en la fiesta de sala común, me sonríe y me besa y..."  
  
-¡Expecto patronus!  
  
Un lince plateado surgió de la varita de Daniel derribando a los dos dementores que se cernían sobre él. Estos desaparecieron.  
  
-¡Adrienne! ¡Dime algo! ¡Adrienne!  
  
Pero Adrienne ya no oía nada. Daniel le tomó el pulso asustado. En sus venas no se notaba correr la sangre.  
  
-No... no es posible. ¡Adrienne tienes que vivir! Adrienne por favor. ¡Por favor no me dejes solo! ¡Tienes que vivir! ¡Óyeme! ¡VIVE!  
  
Daniel zarandeaba a Adrienne mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
-No puedes morir... no puedes... ¡Tienes solo 15 años! ¡Por favor Adrienne, hazlo por mi!  
  
Pero Adrienne no daba menor muestra de respuesta. Daniel la tomó entre sus brazos mientras ella caía con todo su peso sobre su hombro. Estaba empapada y helada. La sostuvo y luego la miró. Incluso muerta estaba guapa. A pesar de que las lágrimas nublaban su vista Daniel podía ver su pálido rostro sin sentimiento. Y la besó. Y la volvió a abrazar. Al tener sus pechos juntos pudo notar que en el de Adrienne comenzaba a volver a latir el corazón. Puso su mano en su casi azulado cuello y pudo sentir un leve latir de vida. Le tomó la mejilla y la miró.  
  
-No me vuelvas a dar estos sustos –le susurró aun con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Se cargó a Adrienne a la espalda, mientras ponía rumbo de la enfermería.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Waaa!! JEJEJEJEJ!! SOY MALA!! En realidad no lo soy tanto porque pensaba dejároslo en justo cuando Daniel cree que Adrienne ha muerto, pero me parecía demasiado. Ya basta con dejar en ascuas la muerte de Hermione. Me parece que voy a tener q cambiar el género, porque esto se está tornando dramático!! Es la primera vez que lloro escribiendo. Me emocioné con la escena de final, Daniel desesperado... :'( Hay que triste! Bueno, kiero avisar que me tardaré con el siguiente capítulo porque el martes que viene me voy a Madrid con la clase y claro, allí no tengo PC. Pero veré si puedo terminar el 12 para el lunes. OK? Bueno, paso a contestar reviews, haré un resumen rápido para cada una de las personas que lo han leido. ¿OK? Ah! Y aunq no me dejen review x aki un besazo enorme a toda la gente del foro de Harrymania! :D ¡AH SUPERAR A LA ROWLING! (Eowyn, Candy a ver si me dejais review!!!) ;) ya me entendeis!!  
  
*^* La-ura: nunca te había dicho pero sabes que URA en vasco significa AGUA?? Por eso tu nick siempre me recuerda a eso! Jejeje bueno, dejemos mis tonterías para otro día. El sueño de Adrienne con Harry aún está por saberse, aunq en este capitulo se desvelan algunos misterios quedan mas para el siguiente.  
  
*^* Agus y Moony: ya veré al final que hago con la extensión del fic. Porque quiero seguir con "tras la marca tenebrosa" que nada más subí un capitulo y quiero seguirlo tamien. Pero no hasta que acabe "es otra historia" así que ya veré. No creo que se alargue hasta los 20, pero kien sabe! No contestaba review xq no tenía tiempo! Apenas me da para escribirlo. Pero hoy estoy sacando tiempo de dnd no hay, xq debería estudiar para el examen de física/química de mañana!! (estoy de examenes... la horrible semana del estudiante... no sé como a hermione le puede gustar!!!  
  
*^* Lara: supongo que la historia ya te dirá con kien se queda cada uno. ¡Todos siempre preguntándome lo mismo! n_n sabeis de sobra que no voy a responder como quedarán las parejas al final! Pero bueno, yo tamien lo pregunto, es inevitable! Por si acaso me pillais desprevenida y lo suelto ¿no? Jejejeje La historia Draco/Herm le está dando muchísima vidilla a mi fic, mas de lo q esperaba! Al fin y al cabo esto no deja de ser un Dr/Herm, por muchos años q pasen!  
  
*^*Khye: Gracias por leerlo! Realmente esto no es exactamente un post- hogwarts, xq digamos que casi toda la acción sigue ocurriendo aki. Definitivamente "es otra historia" jejejej (q mala soy haciendo chistes ¬_¬)  
  
*^*Nevichii: Q pena! Tu primer mensaje no me salió! Ojalá puedieras volverme a decir mas o menos lo que me pusiste! :( Por suerte el segundo ya si salio!! :D Si, fue triste lo de Adrienne, pero aún quedan muchas cosas por saberse con su relación con Dick. El más importante... el colgante. Parece absurdo, pero no lo es. ¡Ya verás!  
  
*^*Cristina: Gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic y espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo! :D gracias por alabar san sebastián, aunque tiene el fatal inconveniente del tiempo, q aquí hace tiempo inglés: llueve sin parar... por lo menos en málaga teneis buen tiempo! Apenas llueve!  
  
*^*Marce: Bueno, aki sigo sin responderte a la pregunta de si Herm y Draco quedarán juntos jejeje Oks, te hago sufrir mucho... ¡a todos os hago sufrir! Soy muy mala... como la mayoría de los escritores.  
  
Bueno, me parece que eso es todo. Ah si, JACK RYDER para Cedric Diggory, q aún no se si lo dejaron para la cuarta... creo q si :( q putada! ¿Sabeis q estuve leyendo la parte en que moría Cedric y lloré más que cuando se murió sirious? Si, me imaginaba a Jack Ryder haciendo de Cedric y me daba más pena. Porque antes era como alguien abstracto. En realidad nunca tuve una clara visión de cómo sería cedric en realidad. Solo me lo imaginaba muy guapo y Jack Ryder cumplió con el requisito, así que en cierto modo era como ver morir a un cedric vivo. No se si me explico. Cuando me enredo no hay kien me pare!!! Muchísimos besos a todas!! (digo todas xq me parece q somos todo chicas y sino hacemos mayoría!!! ;P) ¡¡GIRL POWER!!  
  
**SIEMPRE LO HE DICHO, EL MUNDO NO ACABARÁ CUANDO SE APAGUE EL SOL... LA TIERRA SE DESTRUIRÁ POR CAUSA DEL HOMBRE**  
  
(La cita es mía, me salió del alma debido a los atentados en Madrid. Finalmente no fue ETA, aún no sabemos quien fue, aunq todo apunta más a Alqhaeda. Esperemos que no tengamos que lamentar una 3ª guerra mundial en años próximos...PAZ)  
  
**MIKITA_WOOD** (basta con Miki o Mikita, como kerais o Ainhoa *mi verdadero nombre*)  
  
PD: Ya sabeis, seguid la flecha y dad GO para review!! Las espero con los brazos abiertos!!! :D  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	12. Estoy contigo

^*^ Fe de errores: :D NO TENGO!!  
  
^*^ Disclaimer: blablabla no soy JKR, algunos de los personajes son suyos. Repito: ALGUNOS. Xq mi fic es compartido. Tiene muchos personajes míos.  
  
^*^Supongo que estareis ansiosos por leer ya el nuevo chapy asi que no os entretengo. Siento haberme retrasado con él pero he estado 6 días en Madrid sin PC y claro! Así es imposible! Ah si, este chapy tiene spoilers del 5º. Aunq no cuenta las cosas que ocurren. Simplemente aparece San Mungo tal como viene en el libro. Así que si no lo habeis leido no pasa nada porque en realidad sería igual. Bueno, os dejo con el chapy 12 q había prometido no entreteneros ¬_¬  
  
XII: Estoy contigo  
  
Dominic Stan, Lucius Malfoy y Victor Krum se escondían cerca de los límites del Bosque Prohibido, mientras Luna Lovegood y Neville Logbottom seguían caminando por los terrenos en busca de algún que otro dementor. Hermione Granger yacía en el suelo inconsciente, pero su cara reflejaba el dolor. Draco Malfoy estaba apresado en un árbol a punto de desmayarse porque no podía respirar. La verdad es que no era un bonito cuadro. La nublada mente de Draco deseaba a toda costa salir de sus ataduras o que alguien fuera a ayudarle. Pero su única compañía era el silencio, o como mucho, los gemidos angustia de Hermione. Ya no podía más. Aquello era el fin.  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Señora Pomfrey! –gritó Daniel nada más entrar en la enfermería.  
  
Tumbó a Adrienne en una de las camas suavemente y le pasó la mano por la cara. Seguía helada. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que volvía a estar muerta. Con mano temblorosa le tomó el pulso. No se lo encontró. Las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos cuando la señora Pomfrey le sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre chico? ¡Por Merlín!  
-Adrienne. Muerta. Dementores.  
-¡Aparta!  
  
La señora Pomfrey le dio un suave golpe a Adrienne con la varita , por la cual salió un pergamino. La amable señora lo leyó con cara de preocupación.  
  
-Necesita ser llevada a San Mungo. ¿Querrías acompañarla?  
  
Daniel no sabía exactamente si le hablaban a él o no, pero asintió con la cabeza y apretó la fría mano de Adrienne aún con más fuerza. La señora Pomfrey golpeó con la varita un reloj, que brilló en azul. Luego, con otro golpe de varita, colocó a Adrienne en una camilla flotante. Le tendió el reloj a Daniel y le dijo.  
  
-Sujétalo con fuerza y sujeta la camilla también. Llévale este papel a la señora de la recepción.  
  
Daniel asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La señora Pomfrey sintió lástima por él y también se le humedecieron los ojos.  
  
-Todo saldrá bien –le dijo.  
  
Le dio un abrazo y Daniel se hundió en el torbellino de colores. Se golpeó duramente contra el suelo de la recepción, donde había una señora rubia y regordeta tras el mostrador. Todo estaba rodeado de un silencio pegajoso. Incluso el único hombre que esperaba su turno, que tenía cascos en vez de manos y pies, parecía absorbido por el silencio.  
  
-¡Hogwarts! –exclamó la señora de detrás del mostrador.  
  
Daniel se sacó a toda prisa el papel que le había entregado la señora Pomfrey del bolsillo. La recepcionista lo leyó preocupada. Tomó un aparatito y las siguientes palabras resonaron por los silenciosos pasillos.  
  
-Sanadores Sumpter, Gerndy y Cornwell acudan a recepción por favor. Tenemos una urgencia de tipo 3872.  
  
En pocos segundos dos hombre y una mujer, ataviados de túnicas verde lima, llegaron a la recepción y se llevaron a Adrienne, mientras Daniel contemplaba la escena confuso.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurre? –le preguntó Daniel angustiado a la recepcionista.  
-Un caso grave de fragmentación del alma. Ocurre cuando los dementores intentan absorber el alma a una persona que está débil.  
-¿Y tiene cura?  
-Depende de la persona y de su fuerza mental y física. Por eso su corazón late a veces, porque quiere regresar. Deberías irte. Esto no se pasa de un día para otro.  
-¡NO! ¡Pienso quedarme hasta que se ponga bien!  
  
* * *  
  
El inerte cuerpo de Draco Malfoy cayó al suelo. Se oyó una especie de chapoteo, debido al agua que la tierra tenía. Lucius, Krum y Dominic miraron instintivamente hacia allí. Luna y Neville aparecieron, sosteniendo sus varitas en alto.  
  
-¡Expeliarmus! –exclamó Luna y las cinco varitas (las suyas más las de Hermione y Draco) que los hombres tenían fueron a su mano- Vaya, vaya, ahora parece que la balanza se inclina hacia el lado de los buenos...  
-No lo creo –dijo Dominic- ¡Dercilus!  
  
Todas las varitas brillaron en luz plateada.  
  
-¡Apresadles! –dijo Lucius.  
-¡Impedimenta! –exclamó Neville.  
  
Pero nada surgió de la varita. No era más que un inanimado trozo de madera. Krum y Stan se abalanzaron sobre Neville.  
  
-¡Dos contra uno! ¡No es justo! –gritó Luna tirando de los pelos a Dominic para que luchara contra ella.  
  
De pronto Dominic recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, proveniente de cierto rubio platinado. Stan cayó al suelo sin respiración.  
  
-¿Te crees muy fuerte? –dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras tras de sí.  
  
Draco giró la mirada para cruzarse con la de su padre.  
  
-Si... Aparentas cosas que no son. Haciéndote el bueno, el héroe. Cuando sabes que no lo eres. Que solo lo haces por la sangre sucia. ¡Eres estúpido!  
  
Draco se puso de rodillas en el suelo. Cada cortante palabra de su padre le dolía más que un puñetazo.  
  
-No eres mas que un cobarde. Nunca tuviste valor y nunca lo tendrás. Así que ahora no vengas queriendo salvarlos a todos. Porque todos morirán. Mira a tus queridos amigos... el gordo y la loca. No pueden hacer nada contra mis mortífagos.  
  
Draco posó su gris mirada en Neville y Luna, que a duras penas conseguían hacer algo contra Victor y Dominic.  
  
-¿Y tus queridas sangre sucias? Si, porque no solo te importa Granger... la niña también. ¿Y dónde están ahora? A punto de morir. No puedes hacer nada contra esto Draco.  
-Sabes que si. Sabes que yo tengo un poder que ninguno de los mortífagos ni el Señor Oscuro tiene... que por eso di la espalda al lado oscuro.  
-¡El amor no sirve para nada!  
  
Draco gateó un poco hasta colocarse al lado de Hermione.  
  
-No serás capaz –le dijo Lucius- Eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.  
-Tu no me conoces.  
  
Draco tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus mano y la besó con toda su pasión, como queriéndole transmitir el poco de vida que le quedaba. Al instante cayó inerte sobre el cuerpo de Hermione.  
  
-¿¡Cómo puedo tener un hijo tan imbecil!? –exclamó Lucius mezcla de sorpresa y diversión. - ¡Dom, Victor! ¿Pero qué...  
  
Luna estaba graciosamente sentada sobre Krum y Stan, que yacían uno sobre el otro. Neville estaba de brazos cruzados mirando triunfante con algún que otro feo golpe en su redonda cara. Luna jugueteaba con una varita blanca en su mano.  
  
-Al parecer a tu amigo se le olvidó desactivar una varita.  
-¿De dónde la has sacado?  
-Se le cayó a una alumna mientras la golpeaba el Sauce Boxeador. ¿Te suena?  
-¡Estúpida! ¡Dámela!  
-¡Desmaius!  
  
Lucius miró horrorizado como un fuerte rayo rojo se dirigía hacia él sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.  
  
-Tampoco ha sido tan difícil acabar con ellos –dijo Luna- Son bastante tontos. ¡Vaya! Parece que tenemos un problema mas gordo...  
  
Neville y Luna miraron tristemente hacia donde Draco y Hermione estaban tumbados.  
  
-Les han dado algo –dijo Luna- Pero no sé el que...  
-A lo mejor aún les queda un poco. Voy a ver.  
  
Neville comenzó a revisar las túnicas de los tres mortífagos. No tardó mucho en encontrar el pequeño frasco donde aún quedaba un poco de la poción negra. La cara de Luna se preocupó de verdad cuando lo vio.  
  
-¿Qué es? –preguntó Neville.  
-Parsomania. Hace que la sangre se vaya pudriendo poco a poco.  
-¿Hay antídoto?  
-Si, pero no sabría reconocerlo. Y además dudo mucho que lo tengan en Hogwarts. Solo lo venden en el Callejón Knocturn... y no tenemos tanto tiempo de ir y comprarlo.  
-¿Entonces van a morir?  
  
Luna asintió tristemente.  
  
-¡No me mandes a la tumba tan joven, Luna! –exclamó Hermione levantándose.  
-¡Hermione! –exclamó Neville- ¡Estás viva!  
-Si, Draco se sacrificó por mi.  
-¿Cómo?  
-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Necesitamos el antídoto. Y yo sé donde hay. ¡Llevad a Draco a la enfermería!  
  
Como ocurría cada vez que Hermione daba órdenes, todos se apresuraron en cumplirlas. Hermione salió corriendo hacia el castillo. En pocos minutos llegó al despacho de Draco, que encontró cerrado.  
  
-¡NO! ¡NO! –exclamó furiosa.  
  
Su varita se encontraba en manos de Neville, que las había recuperado de los mortifagos, pero estaba inactiva y no había tiempo de volver a por ella.  
  
-¡Ábrete! ¡ÁBRETE!  
  
Hermione golpeaba furiosa la pesada puerta de madera. Lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Apenas quedaba tiempo para que Draco tomara el antídoto.  
  
-¡Vamos! ¡Abrete!  
  
La puerta brilló y se abrió de golpe. Hermione comenzó a revisar tarro por tarro. No lo encontraba. Leía los extraños nombres con la máxima rapidez que podía. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro sin resultado. Y entonces lo vio. Un frasco pequeño, del tamaño de un dedal, con un líquido nacarado en su interior. Lo apretó con fuerza en su mano y se dirigió a toda prisa a la enfermería. Neville, Luna y la señora Pomfey estaban alrededor de la cama donde yacía Draco. Su piel tenía un toque grisáceo. Hermione miró su reloj.  
  
-Dominic me dio la poción alrededor de las doce. Faltan cinco minutos para que den la una. Me parece que hemos conseguido salvarle.  
-¿Vas a dejar de hablar y darle la poción? –dijo Luna.  
  
Hermione abrió el pequeño recipiente y lo vertió en su boca.  
  
-¿Pero qué haces? –dijo Neville asustado- ¡Es para Draco!  
  
Hermione no le hizo caso y lo apartó de un empujón. Junto sus labios con los fríos de Draco y mientras lo besaba le fue pasando la poción. Lo estrechaba entre sus brazos mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que viviera. Draco abrió los ojos y descubrió las húmedas pestañas de Hermione contra su cara. Le devolvió el beso poniendo todo su ser en él.  
  
* * *  
  
Daniel paseaba de un lado a otro de la desierta recepción de San Mungo nervioso. El gran retrato de la bruja con tirabuzones plateados lo miraba con desaprobación. El muchacho se paró a leer lo que ponía debajo: Dilys Derwent, Sanadora de San Mungo 1722-1741, Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería 1741-1768.  
  
-¿Podrías ir a Hogwarts?  
-¿Me hablas a mi?  
-¿Hay alguien más?  
  
Si Daniel ya le caía mal a Dilys Derwent, acababa de rematar la tarea.  
  
-¿Y para qué quieres que vaya?  
-Porque las cosas iban mal allí. Y no sé si saben que Adrienne está aquí. No ha venido nadie.  
-Si no ha venido nadie es porque no les importas.  
  
Daniel puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando los volvió a su lugar el cuadro estaba en negro. La mujer se había ido. Volvió a pasearse inquietamente por la estancia. La señora de la recepción entró en la sala. Daniel se abalanzó sobre ella.  
  
-¿Hay algo acerca de Adrienne?  
-Te dije que volvieras a Hogwarts. Puede que tu amiga tarde mucho en volver a ser de nuevo ella.  
-Quiero verla.  
-No se puede. Está en pleno tratamiento. Dentro de unas dos horas la trasladaran a la sala Moonligth en la primera planta. Y ni siquiera entonces podrás verla. Sólo a través de un cristal. De mientras puedes tomarte algo. Hay una máquina al final de este pasillo.  
-Gracias.  
  
Daniel no tenía hambre pero se dirigió a la máquina solo por hacer algo. Buscó en su bolsillo unas monedas y las echó al interior del aparato. Como de costumbre, cayeron al agujerito de devolución (N/A: odio cuando ocurre esto porque pasa siempre!!). Lo intentó unas cuantas veces más sin resultado.  
  
-Tienes que "haceg" así –dijo una voz dulce con acento francés.  
  
Una muchacha de cabellos rubios platinos y unos grandes ojos azules golpeó la máquina suavemente. Tomó las monedas de la mano de Daniel que esta vez permanecieron dentro.  
  
-¿Qué "quiegues"?  
-Nada en realidad –respondió Daniel sin ganas- Tómatelo tú.  
-"Pego" yo no "quiego" nada.  
-Entonces coge un Twix (N/A: vaaaaale, se que no hay Twix en el mundo mágico, pero como es mi chocolatina favorita la pongo, ala!).  
  
La chica pulsó con sus bonitas manos las teclas C8 y enseguida cayó un Twix. Daniel lo abrió y le tendió la otra barrita a la chica. Ambos se sentaron en unos sofás cercanos.  
  
-"Egues" de "Hogwagts" ¿"vegdad"?  
-Si. Y tú de Beuxbatons. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Me tomé unos días de descanso "paga" "visitag" a mi "hegmana". Ella está "tgabajando" aquí, "pego" no lleva mucho. Antes "tgabajaba" en "Ggingotts". ¿Y tú que haces aquí?  
-Una amiga está muy enferma. Acabo de llegar con ella desde Hogwarts.  
-Oh. Vaya. Lo siento mucho. "Pegdona" no me he "pgesentado". Me llamo Gabrielle Delacour.  
-Yo soy Daniel McClain.  
  
Gabrielle se acercó a Daniel y le dio un beso en cada mejilla, lo cual le hizo enrojecer. Nadie ponía en duda que Gabrielle Delacour era extraordinariamente atractiva.  
  
-Mi "hegmana" me ha dicho que me tengo que "quedag" hasta la mañana... y es demasiado tiempo.... "paga" "pasaglo" yo sola...  
  
Gabrielle se acercó un poco más a Daniel, que tragó el último trozo de Twix.  
  
-Si a ti no te "impogta", "podgíamos" "pasagla" juntos.  
  
El corazón de Daniel iba más deprisa. No era muy hábil con las chicas y no sabía que decir. Ella esperaba su contestación lo cual lo ponía más nervioso aún.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres con pasar la noche juntos?  
  
Gabrielle miró hacia abajo y enrojeció.  
  
-No me "guefiego" a eso. Yo digo "paga" "hablag" y esas cosas. Tengo que "pgagticar" mi inglés.  
-Ah, bueno, por mi.  
  
La tensión que se acumulaba en la espalda de Daniel se relajó de golpe al saber que la apuesta muchacha no quería con él mas que palabras.  
  
-¿Cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó Gabrielle.  
-Quince, pero cumplo los dieciséis en enero.  
-Yo también tengo dieciséis, "pego" los cumplí el mes pasado.  
  
[Silencio incómodo] Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. En el fondo Daniel no sabía porqué hablaba con la francesa, porque lo que en realidad deseaba era estar solo.  
  
-Daniel –dijo Gabrielle rompiendo el silencio- Me "pagueces" un chico muy guapo...  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione y Draco se besaban como si toda su vida fuera en ello (N/A: seré mas explícita, con lengua n_n), bajo la atónita mirada de Luna, Neville y la señora Pomfrey. Cuando separaron sus labios Hermione sonrió.  
  
-Eres idiota –le susurró a Draco.  
-¿Nos vais a explicar de una vez que ha pasado? –dijo Neville.  
-Antes debemos ocuparnos de tres mortífagos que están solos en los límites del bosque.  
-Tranquila –dijo una voz entrecortada en la puerta- Yo ya me he encargado de ellos.  
-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione escapando de los brazos de Malfoy- ¿Estás bien? ¡Señora Pomfrey!  
  
La enfermera de la escuela ayudó a Harry a tumbarse en una cama. Estaba muy malherido, pero había conseguido realizar el hechizo levitador para llevar a los tres mortífagos hasta la entrada de la enfermería.  
  
-Enviaré una lechuza a Ron para que venga a buscarlos –dijo Hermione (N/A: os recuerdo que Ron es auror)  
-¡De ninguna manera! –exclamó Luna- Eso ya lo haré yo. Ahora te vas a sentar en esta silla y nos vas a contar como demonios salvaste a Draco, y como Draco te salvo.  
-Me sorprende que tu me lo preguntes Luna. Hay que creer.  
  
Todos, incluso Harry, que de mientras se tomaba una poción y la señora Pomfrey le curaba, prestaron atención a las palabras de Hermione.  
  
-Mira, hay ciertos hechizos y pociones que no actúan porque sí. Para que funcionen hay que creer en ellos, poner pasión. Por eso Dominic me besó tanto antes de darme la poción, para que su ira creciera y así deseara matarme. Y Draco me salvó con un beso porque puso pasión en él, porque quería que yo me salvara. Así hice yo con la poción, porque si se la hubiera hecho tomar sin mas, lo más seguro es que estaría... muerto.  
-¡Y por eso se soltó de las ataduras! –exclamó Luna.  
-Pensaba que lo habíais hecho vosotros –dijo Draco.  
-No, lo hiciste tú. Al igual que yo conseguí abrir la puerta de tu despacho sin llave ni hechizo. Lo hice porque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas salvarte. De todas formas, la magia sigue siendo un misterio.  
  
Todos se quedaron un momento a solas con sus pensamientos. Entonces Draco explotó.  
  
-¿Y Adrienne Moore?  
  
Adrienne Moore se encontraba tumbada inconsciente en una cama, con varios sanadores a su alrededor, ajena a que, en un pasillo al lado del vestíbulo, su mejor amigo y una francesa se besaban apasionadamente.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Waaaaaa!!! SIGO SIENDO MALA!!!!! Jejejejeje bueno, para todos akellos q esperaban con ansias mi nuevo chapy! Aki está. Lamento no poder conestar review.... en el siguiente capitulo espero! No sé si las cosas habrán quedado claras del todo, pero creo que si. Bueno, si hay cosas que no os quedaron muy claras (acerca de xq draco se salvó y todo eso NADA DE PAREJAS!! ;)) me dejais un review y ya os lo contestaré.  
  
El titulo del chapy me lo saqué escuchando la canción "I'm with you" de Avril Lavigne. No es que sea de mis favoritas, pero me gustó para ponerlo de título! No sé cosas q vienen a la mente... ¬_¬  
  
Bueno, muchos besos a todas y cada una de las personas que leen "ES OTRA HISTORIA". Me gustaría que me dejarais todos un review para poder dedicaros el fic al final a todos los q verdaderamente han leido mi fic, xq se que hay gente q lo lee y no deja review. ¿OK? Me dejais un review aunq sea diciendo "hola" es para poder poneros luego a la hora de dedicar. MUCHOS BESOS!! OS KIERO!!  
  
**MIKITA_WOOD** **AINHOA**  
  
PD: Ya sabeis, dad a GO Y escribidme las palabritas!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	13. Blanco y negro

*^* Fe de errores: en el chapy 9, en la escena del diario, me equivoqué de año. Puse 14 de diciembre de 1997 y debería ser 1998, porque están en 7º ¿oks? No es que vaya a tener que ver este chapy con eso, era por aclarar.  
  
Cuando Daniel está hablando con Gabrielle ella le dice: "Yo también tengo 16" cuando Daniel tiene 15. Tuve un problemilla y anduve dudando entre si Gabrielle ahora tendría 15 o 16 y primero le puse 15, pero luego calculé bien y me salía que nació en el 87. Así que cambié el 15 por el 16 pero se me olvidó quitar el "también".  
  
No es: Sala Moonligth | Es Sala Moonlight (se me bailaron las letras xP)  
  
*^* Disclaimer: NO SOY JKR. (ya me he cansado de decirlo tantas veces) Bueno, ya sabeis, personajes compartidos blablabla.....  
  
*^*Esta vez si q no os entretengo y paso directamente con el chapy.  
  
XIII: Blanco y negro  
  
La señora Pomfrey se dio prisa en contarles qué había ocurrido con Adrienne. Como acostumbraba cuando había una crisis, Hermione dio órdenes.  
  
-Señora Pomfrey tu cuidarás de Harry, aún está bastante mal. Luna tu escribe a Ron. Yo llamaré a los padres de Adrienne. Vosotros dos id a San Mungo. Luna y yo iremos enseguida. ¡Venga!  
  
Cada uno se dirigió a su lugar para llevar a cabo las órdenes. Luna fue con Hermione para que le diera papel y pluma. Entraron en el despacho de Hermione. Luna se apresuró a escribir, mientras Hermione sacaba un ordenador portátil de un cajón.  
  
-Pensaba que los aparatos muggles no podían funcionar –exclamó Luna.  
-Tuve que hacer varias remodelaciones y conseguir muchos permisos para poder usarlo. Incluso tiene conexión a Internet.  
  
Hermione abrió un fichero enorme por la "M" y sacó una carpeta donde ponía: "Moore, Adrienne Caroline" Sacó la primera hoja, donde estaban todos los datos y marcó en el teclado el número de teléfono de los Moore. Se ajustó los cascos y bajó el micrófono hasta cerca de su boca.  
  
Un pitido rasgó el silencio de la noche en la casa de los Moore. Al instante Scott Moore se levantó y bajó corriendo hasta el salón, donde una luz roja se encendía al ritmo de los tonos. Tragó saliva. Las llamadas en mitad de la noche nunca traen buenas noticias.  
  
-¿Dígame?  
-¿El señor Moore?  
-Si soy yo.  
-Buenas noches. Soy la directora de Hogwarts y lamento tener que comunicarles que su hija, Adrienne, ha sido llevada con urgencia al Hospital San Mungo.  
-¿Qué le ocurre?  
-De momento sabemos que tiene un caso grave de fragmentación del alma. A lo mejor los sanadores han conseguido salvarla ya. No lo sabemos.  
-¿Qué consecuencias puede tener la fragmentación del alma? -Bueno, en caso de ser positivos su hija volvería a la normalidad en unos cuantos días, pero... -¿Pero qué?  
-También puede morir...  
  
El silencio se hizo entre la línea telefónica. El señor Moore respiró profundamente y dijo: -¿Y cómo podemos ir allí?  
-En el centro de Londres hay unos grandes almacenes que se llaman "Purge y Dowse, S.A." Bastará con que atraviesen el cristal del escaparate. Aunque claro, ustedes no poseen poderes mágicos, por lo cual, no estoy segura de si podrán pasar.  
-Lo intentaremos. Muchas gracias.  
-Nos veremos allí. Buenas noches.  
  
[Clic] El señor Moore miraba a su esposa que estaba en el descansillo de las escaleras.  
  
-Nuestra hija se está muriendo, Delia.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco y Neville acababan de llegar al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. La señora regordeta del otro lado del mostrador se levantó sobresaltada.  
  
-Adrienne Moore –dijo Draco secamente.  
-No la pueden ver hasta dentro de bastante tiempo. Tres de los mejores sanadores están atendiéndola ahora.  
-¿Y cómo es su estado?  
-No lo sabemos. Lo único que pueden hacer es esperar.  
  
Neville y Draco se sentaron en silencio en uno de los sillones de la recepción, mientras la señora del mostrador dormitaba de nuevo. De pronto una risita rompió el silencio. Draco se levantó despacio como no queriendo espantar a quien se encontraba allí. Se dirigió con paso sigiloso hasta el pasillo donde se encontró con Daniel y Gabrielle besándose.  
  
-¿Pero qué...  
-¡Profesor Malfoy!  
  
Daniel se puso en pié como catapultado.  
  
-¿No te da vergüenza, McClain? ¡Tu amiga muriéndose y tú besándote con una chica a la que no conoces de nada!  
-No sé qué me pasó.  
-¿Cómo? –dijo Gabrielle en un tono demasiado agudo- ¡Yo "cgeía" que te gustaba!  
-Si me gustas, bueno, me pareces una chica muy atractiva... pero no te conozco de nada.  
-"Pego"....."pego".... ¡"Egues" un "cegdo"!  
  
Gabrielle salió corriendo por el pasillo.  
  
-No le hagas caso –le dijo Draco- Seguro que está haciendo teatro. Serás el primero que la rechaza.  
-Le hizo algo a mi mente, la confundió... ¡Solo podía pensar en besarla! ¿Es una veela?  
-No lo sé, pero a lo mejor tiene sangre. ¿Hay noticias de Adrienne?  
-No creo. Sé que, cuando terminen de operar en ella, la llevarán a la sala Moonlight del primer piso.  
-Vamos a buscar esa sala.  
  
Daniel asintió y ambos se pusieron en camino. Subieron un piso más arriba y enseguida vieron una flecha que indicaba el camino de dicha sala. En unos cuantos pasos más divisaron una habitación que tenía una luna plateada grabada en la puerta con las letras MOONLIGHT sobre ella. Al lado de la puerta había una ventana, pero el interior de la sala estaba en medio penumbra, y no se dibujaba ningún bulto en ninguna de las cuatro camas.  
  
-Esto es frustrante –dijo Draco.  
-Lo sé.  
-Volvamos al vestíbulo.  
  
Draco y Daniel se dirigieron hacia allí cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Neville estaba hablando con Hermione que acababa de llegar.  
  
-Luna se ha quedado con Harry y esperando a que venga Ron. Los señores Moore aún tardarán en llegar. ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
-No hay noticias –dijo Draco.  
-No nos podemos quedar todos aquí –sentenció Hermione- Mañana hay clases.  
-Suspéndelas –dijo Draco.  
-No podemos perder más clases. Mañana todos los estudiantes darán lo que les toque. Así que deberíamos volver todos... bueno, Neville tú quédate. Eres el jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Informarás a los padres de Adrienne. Y en cuanto lo hagas vuelvas a Hogwarts.  
  
Neville asintió.  
  
-El resto todos agarrad mi bota.  
  
Hermione trasformó su calzado en un traslador y obligó a Daniel y a Draco a que lo cogieran. En unos instantes estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts.  
  
-Ve a tu cama Daniel, intenta dormir. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo.  
  
Daniel se dirigió lo más deprisa que pudo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Atravesó la desierta sala común para dirigirse a los dormitorios y así poder pensar en paz, porque sabía que no sería capaz de dormirse con tantas cosas en la cabeza.  
  
* * *  
  
A la mañana siguiente el Gran comedor estaba repleto de alegres conversaciones acerca de los deberes, de quidditch, de los profesores y demás conversaciones típicas de los adolescentes. Sin embargo un muchacho de quince años se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor con la mirada perdida y revolviendo los huevos revueltos sin ganas. Debajo de sus grises ojos se veían unas profundas ojeras.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa tío? –le dijo Eric Pearce sentándose alegremente a su derecha.  
-¡Venga cuenta! –dijo Jack Simmons sentándose a su izquierda.  
-Es por Adrienne...  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Morans le ha metido la lengua demasiado adentro?  
-¡Mira que eres burro, Eric!  
-No es porque salga o no con ese idiota.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Dejadme solo.  
  
Daniel se levantó y se marchó del Gran Comedor para dirigirse a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. No tenía la menor gana de asistir a esa estúpida clase. Quería ir a San Mungo. Entró en el aula 356 aún cuando estaba vacía. Ni si quiera la señorita Dastes había llegado. No era de extrañar. Quedaba aún media hora para que la clase comenzara. Hundió la cara entre sus brazos y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran a su gusto.  
  
* * *  
  
Adrienne se encontraba en un sitio extraño. No había límites ni objetos ni personas... estaba completamente vacío. Ni siquiera parecía haber suelo. Tenía miedo. De pronto vio un velo blanco colgando desde tan alto que no veía el límite. Entreabrió el velo y vio a Daniel llorando en la clase, completamente solo, a sus padres tomados de la mano en una especie de hospital y a Dick Morans en el Gran Comedor con la mirada perdida. Adrienne dejó que el velo cayera otra vez a su ser. Aquello no era bonito. Le hacía sentirse culpable. Tenía la impresión de que todos estaban así por su culpa. "¿Habré muerto?" se preguntó. El velo blanco desapareció y en su lugar se colocó un velo negro. Adrienne oía muchas voces al otro lado. Quería abrirlo y ayudar a las personas y por otro lado tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo. De pronto, desde donde quiera que estuviera el techo en aquel lugar, brotaron miles de puntos de luz. Adrienne trataba de atraparlos, pero no había manera, ya que en cuanto se ponían en contacto con su piel desparecían. El velo negro seguía tras ella. Y el velo blanco cayó delante suyo.  
  
"Así que tengo que elegir... Vida o muerte... ¿pero cual es cual? La muerte es negro, la vida es blanco... Pero la muerte es engañosa... ¿y si en realidad la muerte está tras el velo blanco? Si no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre... ¡NO! Me tengo que arriesgar. Hay un 50% de posibilidades... pero si me equivoco... ¿Por qué tuvieron que inventar la duda? Bueno, el blanco. Allá voy. Sea lo que sea prefiero estar allí que aquí perdida."  
  
Adrienne volvió a mirar tras el velo blanco. Iba a traspasarlo cuando decidió mirar primero que había tras el negro. Temblorosa, se acercó para apartarlo. Las voces sonaron aún mas fuerte.  
  
"¿Un arco iris? La muerte no puede ser un arco iris. Entonces tiene que ser por aquí. Esto parece estar hecho en blanco y negro, así que un arco iris sería vida... pero está tras el velo negro... ¡Odio esto! ¡Me voy ya! Me da igual sea lo que sea. De todas formas si me quedo aquí para siempre sería lo mismo que morir, solo que me pasaré años confusa. ¿Negro o blanco? La elección mas difícil de mi vida. Parece mentira que sea algo tan simple. Bueno, allá voy."  
  
* * *  
  
Un mago con túnica verde lima y un emblema de una varita y un hueso entrecruzados se acercó a los señores Moore. Estos se levantaron sobresaltados, ya que aquello solo podía significar los dos extremos: o que su hija se encontraba bien o que había muerto.  
  
-¿Señor y señora Moore?  
-Si –dijo el señor Moore- ¿Y bien?  
-Su hija Adrienne se encuentra bien y tiene muchas ganas de verles, pero aún no podrá ser. Hasta dentro de dos horas no puede recibir visitas de ninguna clase. Todavía la tienen en tratamiento. Es una niña muy optimista y con mucha fuerza interior. Gracias a eso se ha salvado. Cuando puedan pasar un celador les llevará a la sala Moonlight. Yo debo seguir trabajando.  
-Muchas gracias.  
  
Los padres de Adrienne se abrazaron, dando gracias a que su hija estuviera ya fuera de peligro.  
  
* * *  
  
Daniel estaba en el recreo contándole sin ganas lo que le había ocurrido a Adrienne durante la noche. Aunque es realidad no sabía bien que había pasado. Neville se acercó a ellos dos para darles las buenas noticias. Tenía muchas ojeras, al igual que Draco y Hermione, y aún después de haber pasado la noche en vela, no se quejaron de tener que dar sus clases.  
  
-¿Cuándo podremos visitarla? –preguntó Karen.  
-Mañana que es sábado. Prepararemos un traslador para que vayáis.  
-¿No podemos ir esta tarde? –inquirió Daniel.  
-Adrienne necesita reposo. Mejor si vais mañana.  
-¡Pero no podemos esperar tanto! –exclamó Daniel molesto.  
-Os entiendo, pero no hay otra...  
-McClain –dijo Malfoy metiéndose en la conversación- Si no te gusta te callas. O vas mañana o no vas. Tu eliges.  
-¡Tampoco era como para decirlo así! –le reprochó Neville- Los pobres están dolidos...  
  
Pero Malfoy ya se había dado la vuelta y seguía su camino hacia la mazmorra de Pociones. Por el camino se encontró con Hermione (N/A: ¡como no! xP).  
  
-Hola –murmuró ella sin detenerse.  
  
Malfoy le paró tomándola por el brazo.  
  
-Ayer no estabas tan tímida, con todo lo de los besos y eso.  
-No quiero hablar de ello.  
-Tu nunca quieres hablar de nada de lo que se pasa por tu cabeza.  
-¿Y qué quieres que te diga Malfoy?  
-Bueno, tu ya sabes que yo...  
-¿Qué tú qué?  
-Que, bueno, ya sabes, que yo te...te...quie...  
-¡NO LO DIGAS MALFOY! ¡No quiero volverte a oír decir esas palabras!  
  
Hermione dio media vuelta y echó a andar lo más rápido que pudo bajo la estupefacta mirada de Draco. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Pero si ella también parecía dispuesta! Las últimas palabras de Hermione le resonaban en su platina cabeza: "No quiero volverte a oír decir esas palabras" ¿Cuándo le había dicho él a Hermione que la quería? ¡Nunca! A no ser qué...  
  
* * *  
  
Daniel bajó lo más deprisa que pudo al Gran Comedor y literalmente se tragó la comida. Karen chocó contra él cuando ella entraba y él salía.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Nada. Te veo luego en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Pero no era allí a donde Daniel se dirigía con tanta prisa. Fue a la biblioteca que se encontraba desierta. Buscó el libro "Encantamientos ingeniosos", cogió papel y pluma y escribió.  
  
Unos minutos antes de volver a clase se estaba dirigiendo a la lechucería para enviar la carta que le había escrito a Adrienne. No estaba seguro de hacerlo. Lo mejor sería romperla e ir a clase. Estaba indeciso delante de la lechucería, paseando nervioso de un lado a otro. De la lechucería salió un chico joven, guapo y popular. Precisamente el chico que menos quería ver en todo el colegio: Dick Morans.  
  
-Hola. Oye, tu eres amigo de Adrienne. ¿Ya te has enterado?  
-Yo la salvé de los dementores y la llevé a San Mungo.  
-Ah, bueno. Solo le estaba enviando una carta para que se sintiera mejor. Y además le tenía que aclarar unas cosillas.  
  
"¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que no me interesa, imbécil?"  
  
-Ah. Si, yo también. Bueno, tengo un poco de prisa...  
  
Daniel se escabulló de Dick y ató la carta a la pata de una lechuza más decidido que nunca. Si no la enviaba nunca más reuniría el valor de hacerlo.  
  
* * *  
  
Eran las once de la noche pero Adrienne no podía dormir. Su madre descansaba tranquila ya en un sillón de al lado de su cama, en la sala Moonlight. Eran las únicas allí. Scott Moore había tenido que volver a Minbury. Escuchó un golpecito en la ventana. Con cuidado para no despertar a su madre la abrió y entró una lechuza. Le quitó la carta de la pata y la dejó descansar sobre el armario. Al instante entró otra. Adrienne le hizo lo mismo y observó las cartas con intriga. Una de Daniel y otra... de Dick. No sabía porqué pero tenía ganas de romper la carta y de guardarla para siempre al mismo tiempo. Se tumbó en la cama y abrió la carta de Dick. La leyó pero en realidad su mente estaba ausente. Recordaba lo que le había hecho con Miranda Bessaine. No quería saber nada de él. Decidió dejar las cartas y volver a leer "Corazón de Bruja".  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lo sé! Este capitulo es muy malo! T_T lo siento, he estado poco inspirada y además es para preparar las cosas para el siguiente. Este capitulo por ser no tiene ni titulo enrevesado. Simplemente blanco y negro, por la cosa de los velos... no sé me pareció original plantear la vida y la muerte así, con velos, como JKR.  
  
De nuevo no puedo contestar reviews ¬_¬ (después de esto ya no me dejáis publicar el 14 xD) pero he andando con pocas ganas para hacer este capitulo de transición porque nada más lo uso para enganchar con el siguiente que será mejor. Pero esq he dejado el listón mas bien altito! :P  
  
Bueno, ya sabeis reviews!! Dad a go y unas palabritas  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	14. Meet you there

*^* Pequeños fallos sin importancia ¬_¬ aiiis siempre hay algo q se me queda por ahiiii!!! Q RABIA!! . Y se me olvidó poner a quien le estaba contando Daniel lo que había pasado con Adrienne!! O_O Bueno, por si las dudas se lo está contando a Karen. Luego ella habla así q supongo q se entiende.  
  
*^*Disclaimer: blablablablablabla ~NO SOY JKR~ yo creo q ya está bastante claro, pero son las normas n_n yo solo soy una fan q escribe fanfic (obviamente! :P)  
  
*^*Este capitulo se titula como la canción de Simple Plan, Meet you there (todos a buscar en kazaa o similares!!) porque aparte de ser preciosa, va a tener mucho que ver!! Cuando sea os pondré la letra en inglés y traducida, para los q no controlen el inglés. ¿OK? Espero que este capitulo os guste! A mi me encanta! Mucho amor en el ambiente!! n_n Y para que veais es bastante mas larguito! Asi q mereció la pena esperar. Sorry, no contesto reviews!! :(  
  
XIV: Meet you there  
  
Los párpados intentaban caer sobre los azules ojos de Adrienne, pero ella se resistía a dejarse vencer por el cansancio. Miraba ausente las letras y las fotos del artículo "Sean Yaler: él nuevo sex-symbol del Quidditch". Dejó caer la revista al suelo y apagó la luz.  
  
La noche no fue una buena parte del día para Adrienne. A pesar de estar terriblemente cansada, se despertaba continuamente, y había tenido varias pesadillas con dementores. No era de extrañar, debido a que hacía tan solo 24 horas tenía en alma partida. A la mañana siguiente le despertaron muy temprano y tuvo la impresión de que no había dormido nada. Un medimago le trajo un vaso de leche y unas galletas, las más insípidas y secas que había. Adrienne no tardó en quejarse cuando volvieron para llevarse la bandeja.  
  
-¡Yo no tengo problemas de estómago para que me deis una comida tan mala! Es más tengo hambre...  
-Adrienne, cállate. Siempre tienes que estar dando la nota.  
-¡Pero es que es verdad mamá! Seguro que para comer me dan puré y pescado hervido. ¡Voy a vomitar!  
-Discúlpela.  
  
El medimago salió de la sala mientras escuchaba divertido como Delia Moore regañaba a su hija. Después de unos minutos de silencio dijo:  
  
-Voy a ir a la cafetería a por algo para desayunar.  
-¿Me traerás un bollo?  
-Bueno, ya veré. Tu pórtate bien y no hagas tonterías.  
-¡Máma! Ya sabes que yo siempre me porto bien.  
-Más quisieras.  
  
Adrienne aprovechó que su madre hubiera salido de la habitación para sacar la carta de Dick de la mesilla y leerla de nuevo. Esta vez se esforzaría en no distraerse pensando en él. Se centraría en su carta en la cual seguramente tendría varias cosas que decirle:  
  
"Querida Adrienne,  
  
Sé que estarás furiosa y que no querrás saber nada de mi pero por favor, quiero que leas estas palabras. No quiero que la rompas sin haberlas leído, porque entonces comprenderás muchas cosas. Antes de nada, espero que te encuentres bien y que no tardemos en reunirnos pronto.  
  
Bien, lo primero es por qué me lié con Miranda Bessaine. Mira, lo nuestro se estaba enfriando y me pareció buena idea "hacerte enfadar" para que te dieras cuenta de que yo te importo. Y tu me importas a mí, Adrienne. Más de lo que piensas. Yo te quiero y cuando me he enterado de lo que te ha pasado me he sentido culpable. De no ser por mi estúpida idea de enrollarme con Miranda tu no te habrías ido a los terrenos y bueno, no sé que ha ocurrido exactamente, no me han dado muchos detalles. La cuestión es que si yo no te hubiera hecho daño a ti no te habrían atacado los dementores. Me siento horriblemente Adrienne. Estoy muy triste. Cada vez que pienso en ti me siento culpable. Espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme, por haberme ido con Bessaine, por haberte hecho daño y por haber hecho que los dementores te atacaran.  
  
Otra cosa por la que estarás furiosa conmigo: el colgante. Esto que te voy a contar ahora es muy importante, así que espero que nunca salga de entre tu y yo. Nadie lo sabe, pero yo soy adoptado. Mi madre es un miembro de la familia Black, Casandra Black y mi padre es Lucius Malfoy. Pero claro, ellos no tienen ni idea de qué pasó con aquel hijo bastardo. Me dieron en un orfanato, pero para ellos tuvieron que dar sus datos, para que si algún día yo quería saber quienes eran mis padres biológicos pudiera mirarlo allí. La rosa de tu colgante es el símbolo de la familia Black. Solo se queda en plata en manos de un miembro de la familia Black. Si no es de cristal. Por eso no sé por qué cuando tu lo llevas es de plata, porque tu eres de familia muggle. Te preguntarás porque a Miranda le funciona también: ella tiene algo de sangre. Y se lo di a ella porque había sido una estupidez quitártelo para averiguar algo de lo que prefiero no saber, ya que yo voy a seguir siendo un "Morans" por mucho que diga tu colgante que yo soy un "Black".  
  
Esto es todo. No sé si querrás más explicaciones. Aunque no sé para que. Seguramente no me querrás volver a ver. Pero yo espero que me contestes porque te quiero Adrienne. Y no quiero que echemos a perder todo lo nuestro por una tontería. Ojalá algún día me perdones. Te quiero.  
  
Muchos besos,  
  
Dick"  
  
Adrienne suspiró mientras lanzaba el pergamino en el fondo de su maleta. Sus ojos se posaron en el otro papel que había llegado anoche. La carta de Daniel. Supuso que no sería nada importante, que ya se lo contaría cuando fuera a visitarle. Dejó las dos cartas en la maleta justo cuando su madre volvía con un bollo de la cafetería.  
  
-Toma. ¡Y no se te ocurra volver a dejarme en ridículo delante del sanador!  
-¡Pero si se estaba riendo!  
-De nosotras Adrienne.  
-¡¡KAREN!! ¡¡DANIEL!!  
  
Karen penetró en la habitación suavemente. Parecía algo cohibida. Daniel entró sin mirar a nadie directamente a los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué os pasa? ¿No me saludáis?  
  
Al instante Karen se lanzó abrazando a Adrienne.  
  
-No sé pensaba que igual te hacía daño...  
-¡Estoy perfectamente!  
-Adrienne... –le dijo su madre en un tono severo.  
-Bueno vale, tengo que tomar cuatro tipos diferentes de pociones al día y una hora de tratamiento, pero me encuentro fenomenal. ¡Daniel!  
-Hola –musitó el aludido sin ganas- Me alegro de que ya estés bien.  
-Nadie lo diría.  
  
Daniel suspiró en modo de respuesta. El ambiente se puso tan tenso que parecía que se pudiese cortar con unas tijeras.  
  
-Hemos venido con Hermione y con Malfoy –dijo Karen queriendo aflojar un poco la situación- Están fuera porque les han dicho que las visitas de dos en dos.  
-Iré a hablar con ellos –dijo Delia Moore.  
  
Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
-¿Y qué pasó? –dijo Karen- ¿Qué ocurrió para que acabaras así?  
-Bueno, parece que fue hace años, pero solo fue hace dos noches. Algunas cosas no las recuerdo apenas, de otras no tengo la menor idea... Veréis, pillé a Dick liándose con Miransa Bessaine y me entró la llorera así que salí a los terrenos y encontré un pasadizo que llegaba a una casa donde estaba Harry Potter, secuestrado por tres mortífagos: El padre de Malfoy, Victor Krum y un chico que no sé quien era. Me parece que era algo así como el ex novio de Hermione. Bueno, entonces el padre de Malfoy me echó la maldición imperius pero me resistí y empezó a lanzarme desmaius y enervate hasta que me dejara controlar por la maldición. Luego hay un espacio en blanco. Y me despierto rodeada por veinte dementores. Una chica me salvó y luego vino Malfoy. Me dejó en el hall. Desde entonces ya no recuerdo más. Bueno si, he estado entre la vida y la muerte.  
-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué hay?  
-Nada. Es como estar vacío. No hay límites, todo es negro, excepto unos puntitos de luz que parecían copos de nieve. Y había dos velos. Uno blanco y uno negro. Y yo tenía que elegir.  
-¿Y cual cogiste?  
-El blanco. La muerte me quería engañar, ya que miré detrás de ambos y apuntaban cosas opuestas. El blanco, que era vida, me enseñó la muerte y el negro, que era muerte, me mostraba la vida.  
-Yo me habría quedado allí.  
-Lo dudo. También podría haberlo hecho, pero habría acabado muerta igualmente.  
-¿De qué?  
-De indecisión.  
-Vaya, Adri, es muy interesante. Podría escribir un libro con los secretos del más allá.  
  
Adrienne le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Daniel aprovechando que miraba unas de las muchas "Corazón de Bruja" antiguas.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa? –le susurró Adrienne a Karen.  
-No lo sé. Lleva sin hablar desde que te ingresaron. Está mas raro aún si cabe.  
-Daniel –le llamó Adrienne.  
-¿Um?  
-Quería darte las gracias por salvarme y eso... te debo una.  
-¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
-Los sanadores me dijeron que un chico de Hogwarts me trajo. Les pregunté cómo era y me dieron tu descripción. Gracias.  
-De nada.  
  
Daniel volvió los ojos a su revista bajó la mirada de Adrienne.  
  
-Déjalo –le aconsejó Karen- Ya le conoces. Bueno, voy a hacer pasar a Malfoy y a hermione. Querrán verte.  
  
Adrienne volvió a abrazar a su amiga y quiso que Daniel se girara en su camino hacia la puerta para que la abrazara también, pero sabía que aquello era imposible.  
  
* * *  
  
Los cinco días siguientes de la vida de Adrienne Moore fueron de lo más aburridos. Pasaba en la maldita cama del hospital todo el día. Apenas le dejaban pasear por algún pasillo para estirar las piernas. Echaba de menos todo y cada una de las horas muertas que estaba en la sala Moonlight las pasaba añorando lo que no tenía. Finalmente llegó el día en que volvería a Hogwarts. Quería reunirse con Dick para hablar con él y también quería ver a Daniel para preguntarle por qué estaba tan raro. Cuando estaba guardando sus cosas en la maleta que tenía olvidada bajo la cama, encontró las dos cartas. Releyó la de Dick. Había una cosa a la cual no le había dado mayor importancia pero ahora se preguntaba por qué.  
  
-Mamá –llamó Adrienne- El colgante de la rosa que me dio la abuela... ¿tiene algo que ver con la familia Black?  
-¿Con los Black? ¡Qué tonterías dices hija!  
-Es que mi ex novio dice que la rosa negra es el símbolo de los Black...  
-¡¿CÓMO QUE TU EX NOVIO?! ¿Y cómo es que no me dices nada?  
-¡Porque sabía que te pondrías histérica!  
-¿Y quien es? ¿Qué sabrá?  
-Mira, su madre era de la familia Black, aunque nunca lo reconoció como un hijo. Sus padres lo abandonaron en cuanto nació. Lo adoptó una familia muggle.  
-¿Y cuanto has salido con él?  
-Un mes. Quizás menos. Me puso los cuernos la misma noche que me atacaron.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a verle!  
-Bueno mamá –dijo Adrienne sonriendo- Ese no es el tema. Te estaba preguntando por mi colgante.  
-No es nada hija.  
-¡Mamá estoy segura!  
-Mira ni tu padre ni yo tenemos nada que ver con la magia ¡Es absurdo!  
-¿Cómo sabes que los Black son una familia de magos?  
-Bueno... yo...  
-¡Sabía que sabías algo! ¡Vamos mamá cuéntamelo!  
-Toda la culpa la tiene tu abuela, por darte el maldito colgante. Al final te tendré que contar la historia... pero no me hace la mínima gracia.  
  
-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Calla y escucha. Tu abuela era prima de los Black de Grimmauld Place, aunque se llevaba muchos años con la señora Black. Bueno, ella se casó con Edgar Kamin, mi padre, un honorable mago de sangre limpia, pero ella no le quería así que se escapó. Me tuvieron a mi, que soy una squib.  
-¡mamá! ¿Y cómo no me lo dijiste?  
-Una squib era una deshonra en la familia así que tu abuela se deshizo por completo de ella y comenzó una nueva vida como muggle. Como yo soy squib no me es difícil, así que ahora soy prácticamente una muggle. Luego me casé con tu padre, Scott Moore, muggle, no tenía ni idea de que existía la magia. Y te tuvimos a ti. Todos pensábamos que serías muggle, pero tu abuela te caló enseguida. Y por eso te dio el colgante antes de morir, para que supiera de donde vienes.  
-¿Y por qué has tardado 15 años en decírmelo?  
-No lo he creído necesario...  
-Quince años ocultándome quien soy, haciéndome vivir una farsa. ¿Sabes cuantas veces he oído la frase "sangre-sucia" si pasaba por delante de un grupito chismoso? ¡Pero claro a ti eso te da igual! ¡Mientras tu puedas vivir tu estúpida vida muggle en paz!  
-¡Adrienne Caroline Moore! ¡No me subas la voz!  
-¡Haré lo que me de la gana! ¡Cómo tu has hecho conmigo!  
-¿Sabes por qué no te lo dije nunca? ¡Porque sabía que te pondrías así! Eres demasiado infantil para comprender lo mal que me siento cuando hablas de magia. ¿Te crees que a mi no me gustaría tener tus poderes?  
-Eres una egoísta. Solo piensas en como te sientes tu...  
  
La puerta se abrió y apareció un señor de unos cuarenta años, rubio y de ojos azules, que se estaba quedando algo calvo.  
  
-Delia, Adrienne, calmaos ya.  
  
El señor Moore era el que acostumbraba a poner paz entre las dos partes femeninas. Adrienne y su madre eran calcos, ambas de pelo negro, liso y brillante y los ojos del más intenso azul. Incluso eran iguales en la manera de pensar y por ello siempre acababan discutiendo. Adrienne cogió su maleta con brusquedad y siguió a su padre fuera de la habitación. Habían preparado un traslador para que volviera a Hogwarts. Abrazó a su padre y le dirigió a su madre una mirada fría.  
  
-Pórtate bien Adrienne, que nos conocemos –le dijo su padre.  
-Yo siempre me porto bien papá.  
-Ve a decirle algo a tu madre, que sino se va a poner muy triste.  
-Lo dudo mucho. No le importo.  
-Adrienne, sabes que sí.  
  
Finalmente Adrienne fue hacia su madre y se reconciliaron. En el fondo ella tampoco quería marcharse al colegio enfadada. Tomó la taza entre sus manos y se despidió con la mano de sus padres mientras desaparecía en el torbellino de colores rumbo a Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy salía de la clase de Pociones totalmente estresado. Su trabajo lo mantenía demasiado ocupado y además Hermione no quería saber nada de él. Parecía que después de la noche de los dementores por fin ellos dos serían algo más que compañeros de trabajo, pero se equivocaba. Hermione estaba aún si cabe más fría. Le evitaba a toda costa. Draco no era muy paciente y había decidido hacer una cosa, tal vez la más loca de su vida. Y tenía que hacerla ya. De otro modo se volvería atrás. Cerró la puerta de su despacho y tomó un puñado de polvos flu.  
  
* * *  
  
Adrienne aterrizó en el vestíbulo. Toda la gente que se encontraba allí la miró extrañados, y luego todos se le echaron encima esperando que les contara algo. Muchos rumores circulaban por Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Me han dicho que acabaste con todos los dementores!  
-¡Me dijeron que habías muerto!  
-¿Es verdad que mataste a Krum?  
-¿Te echaron un Avada Kedavra y sobreviste? ¿Cómo Harry Potter?  
  
Algunos le estrechaban la mano, gente que no conocía de nada. Adrienne solo quería salir de entre la multitud. Y al parecer alguien escuchó su petición interior, porque tiró de ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, bajo la protesta general. La llevó al pasillo más oscuro y la metió en un armario que Adrienne conocía bien: el mismo donde ella se había escondido cuando el chico que la estaba agarrando en aquel momento y Miranda Bessaine se estaban liando.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? –exclamó Adrienne enfadada lanzando la maleta en la oscuridad– ¿Ahora si tienes ganas de verm...  
  
Dick no la dejó continuar y le puso sus labios en la boca. Adrienne lo quería apartar pero él la abrazaba muy fuerte. Finalmente Adrienne le pegó una patada en la entrepierna, lo cual hizo que Dick soltara a Adrienne para agarrarse la dolorida parte de su cuerpo. Adrienne buscó a tientas su maleta por el suelo y cuando la encontró intentó salir del armario. Pero estaba cerrado. Comenzó a golpear las puertas.  
  
-¡Eres idiota!  
-¡Solo quiero hablar contigo!  
-¡Ya veo! ¿Y la escenita del beso?  
-Para hacerte recordar que sientes algo por mi.  
-Si, ¡asco!  
-Sabes que no, Adrienne. Todavía guardas mi carta.  
  
Adrienne se quedó en silencio.  
  
-Ábreme la puerta –le ordenó- No quiero estar aquí contigo y no tengo varita. -Si estás dispuesta a volver conmigo te estaré esperando. -¡Que me abras la puerta! -Alohomora  
  
Las puertas del armario finalmente se abrieron y Adrienne salió con la sangre hirviendo. Subió a la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
-Bosque nevado.  
  
Pero la señora gorda no le hizo caso.  
  
-¡Mierda! Han debido cambiar la contraseña.  
  
Adrienne se sentó en el suelo apoyada contra la pared, a esperar a que entrara alguien. A esas horas mucha gente entraba volviendo de las clases. Eran las seis. Justin Lons, un alumnos muy guapo de sexto y buscador del equipo de Gryffindor fue el primero en llegar.  
  
-¡Adrienne! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué tal estás?  
-Desde que he llegado no dejan de sucederme desgracias... han cambiado la contraseña mientras estaba en San Mungo.  
-Yo te abro: Espejo de plata.  
  
La señora Gorda les dejó pasar y en cuanto Adrienne entró en la sala común ocurrió lo mismo que en el vestíbulo. Finalmente, algo cohibida, se puso a contar la historia, mientras la mayoría escuchaban atentos, y otros se quejaban del alboroto porque tenían que estudiar. Cuando por fin terminó, volvieron a acosarle con preguntas así que decidió subir a su habitación a deshacer su maleta. Su habitación estaba desierta. Era como un refugio de entre toda la multitud ansiosa. Iba guardando las cosas que sus padres le habían traído en el armario canturreando una cancioncilla y pensando en Dick. ¿Volvería con él? Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura... ya le había pedido perdón varias veces... y de verdad parecía arrepentido... En el fondo de su maleta encontró los dos pergaminos enrollados uno al lado del otro. Aún no había leído la carta de Daniel. ¿Por eso estaría tan raro? La desenvolvió y al instante comenzaron a sonar los acordes de una canción que le encantaba, "Meet you there" de Simple Plan.  
  
"Querida Adrienne,  
  
En realidad no sé muy bien por qué te escribo esta carta. En primer lugar, recupérate pronto. Lo que pasó anoche me ha hecho pensar mucho en lo que siento hacia ti. Yo te salvé de los dementores y pude crear un patronus corpóreo gracias a ti. Tu haces despertar en mi sentimientos que nadie antes había logrado. Ya sabes que yo soy muy borde, pero tu siempre estás ahí poniéndome una sonrisa. Pero cuando te encontré inconsciente no vi tu sonrisa, solo tu cara sin sentimiento. Creí que habías muerto. Y me di cuenta de que debía dejarte claro mis sentimientos. Si hubieras muerto me habría enfadado mucho conmigo mismo, por haber sido tan cobarde.  
  
Recuerdo como si fuera ayer aquel día de tercero, que yo estaba en la biblioteca, escondido tras una estantería y me descubriste allí cuando chocaste conmigo y te caíste. Salí huyendo ¿te acuerdas? Te tenía miedo. Pero luego en la sala común viniste a donde mí y te disculpaste por si te había hecho daño. Desde entonces somos amigos. Pero tu me gustas desde antes. En primero era demasiado pequeña para saber que sentía, pero en segundo comencé a sobresaltarme si te veía cerca y en tercero fue cuando descubrí que te amaba. Y no lo quise admitir. Me pasé todo cuarto curso intentando decirte lo que sentía, pero no me atreví. Y ahora en quinto primero te pasas babeando por Alex montero y luego te echas de novio a Dick Morans. Yo no tengo nada que ellos tengan, así que sé que yo nunca seré tu novio. Pero espero que sepas que siempre me podrás tener como amigo.  
  
Besos,  
  
Daniel  
  
PD: Escucha atentamente la canción. Sé que te encanta, pero tienes que analizar la letra. En cuanto vuelvas a Hogwarts reúnete conmigo. Si me conoces lo suficiente sabrás donde. Puedes volver a escuchar la canción si enrollas el pergamino y lo vuelves a desenrollar"  
  
Adrienne se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había herido profundamente a Daniel. Miró su reloj. Aún estaba a tiempo. Enrolló el pergamino y lo desenrolló.  
  
Now you're gone  
  
I wonder why you left me here  
  
I think about it on and on and on and on and on again  
  
I know you're never coming back  
  
I hope that you can hear me  
  
I'm waiting to hear from you  
  
Until I do  
  
You're gone away  
  
I'm left alone  
  
A part of me is gone  
  
And I'm not moving on  
  
So wait for me  
  
I know the day will come  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
I wish I could have told you  
  
The things I kept inside  
  
But now I guess it's just too late  
  
So many things remind me of you  
  
I hope that you can hear me  
  
I miss you  
  
This is goodbye  
  
One last time  
  
You're gone away  
  
Im left alone.  
  
A part of me is gone  
  
And im not moving on  
  
So wait for me  
  
I know the day will come  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
I'll meet you theeeeerrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee...  
  
And where I go you'll be there with me  
  
Forever you'll be right here with me  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if i need you  
  
Ill meet you there  
  
Ill meet you there  
  
Ill meet you there  
  
(N/A: Traducción)  
  
Ahora te has ido  
  
Me pregunto porqué me dejaste aquí  
  
Pienso en ello una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez  
  
Sé que nunca vas a volver  
  
Espero que puedas oírme  
  
Estoy esperando a oír de ti  
  
Hasta que lo haga  
  
Tu te has ido lejos  
  
Me has dejado solo  
  
Una parte de mi se ha ido  
  
Y no estoy avanzando  
  
Por eso espérame  
  
Sé que el día llegará  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
No importa donde me lleve la vida  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
E incluso si te necesito aquí  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
Ojalá te hubiera dicho  
  
Las cosas que me guardé dentro  
  
Pero adivino que ya es demasiado tarde  
  
Tantas cosas me recuerdan a ti  
  
Te echo de menos  
  
Esto es adiós  
  
Una ultima vez  
  
Tu te has ido lejos  
  
Me has dejado solo  
  
Una parte de mi se ha ido  
  
Y no estoy avanzando  
  
Por eso espérame  
  
Sé que el día llegará  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
No importa donde me lleve la vida  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
E incluso si te necesito aquí  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
No importa donde me lleve la vida  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
E incluso si te necesito aquí  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
Me reuniré contigo alliiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Y donde quiera que vaya estarás conmigo  
  
Para siempre tu vas a estarás aquí conmigo  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
No importa donde me lleve la vida  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
E incluso si te necesito aquí  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
No importa donde me lleve la vida  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
E incluso si te necesito  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
Me reuniré contigo allí  
  
Adrienne salió corriendo de la sala común. Pasaban de las siete. Y Daniel llevaría esperándole allí mucho tiempo. Apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el pergamino en su mano. Nadie conocía aquel atajo. Solo Daniel y ella. Tiró del brazo de la armadura y unos escalones aparecieron ante ella. Luego salió por la ventana. Efectivamente Daniel estaba allí, en el tejado, sentado mientras el aire frío de diciembre le azotaba el cabello castaño. Adrienne caminó hasta ponerse a su lado.  
  
-Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto. ¿Podrás perdonarme?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Wajajajajaja!!! Cada vez soy peor!! :P :P ¿Qué dirá Adrienne? ¿Qué hará Daniel? ¿Qué pasará con Dick? ¿a dónde demonios ha ido Malfoy? Todo esto y mucha más en el próximo y por desgracia, ultimo capitulo! :( :( se que todos mis fans se pondrán tristes pero esto es lo que hay. Os recuerdo que si quereis que os dedique el fic me dejais una review, porque va ir dedicado a todos los q me dejen review. Se que mucha más gente lo lee (ay! esos remolones del foroooo!!) pero esq no los voy a poder recordar a todos! Entonces hay ley: si hay review hay dedicatoria... :P  
  
Bueno, espero no tardar mucho con el siguente pero ya habeis visto que este es bastante largo!! :D :D jejeje no os quejareis! Aunq claro la canción abulta lo suyo. (siento ahberla espaciado tanto pero sino quedaba todo como en un parrafo :s) Parece más dedicada a alguien que se ha muerto, pero os recuerdo que Daniel se sentía como si Adrienne hubiera muerto, porque aunque sabe que se va a recuperar, tiene muy reciente todo lo sucedido :(  
  
Se que aunq todos ansiais saber que ocurre entre Malfoy y hermi eso os lo dejo para el siguente capitulo! Q sino este iba a ser eterno y me ibais a matar de lo que tardaría!  
  
Muchismos besos a todos!!  
  
**MIKITA_WOOD** **AINHOA**  
  
PD: Para enviar una review seguir la felcha y pulsar GO (para los despistados :P)  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	15. Todo principio tiene un fin

Fe de errores: de nuevo fallitos que se me quedan x ahí!! . Le cambié de sexo a Daniel en plena declaración xP "en primero era demasiado pequeña....." ¡¡a ver que se pensó Adrienne!! ;) Me comí una línea en la traducción de la canción ¬¬ en fin!  
  
Disclaimer: NO SOY JKR Ya me he cansado de repetirlo pero las normas son las normas...... ¬¬ Personajes suyos balbalbla, algunos mios blablabla  
  
Bueno, como bien todos sabeis y con solo mirar el título....... ¡se acabó lo que se daba!  
  
XV: Todo principio tienen un fin  
  
Adrienne se sentó junto a Daniel. Se abrazó a las rodillas porque hacía frío. Los labios del muchacho tenían un color a mitad de camino entre el gris y el morado, debido al frío que llevaba soportando.  
  
-Vamos dentro Daniel –le dijo Adrienne- Te estás helando. ¿Dónde está tu capa? ¿Y tu jersey?  
-No los quiero.  
-Anda, no digas tonterías, te estás muriendo de frío. ¡Estamos en diciembre! Ten mi capa.  
-Déjalo Adrienne.  
  
Como de costumbre la chica no hizo caso de lo que le decían y le pasó su capa por encima de los hombros.  
  
-¿Y bien? –dijo Adrienne con la voz un poco temblorosa por el frío- ¿No vas a decirme nada?  
-¿Para qué? No tengo nada que decirte.  
-¿Y la carta?  
-¡Vaya! ¡Por fin la nombras!  
-¿Qué? Mira la acabo de abrir...  
-Claro, la carta de Dick era mucho más importante que la mía y la apartaste hasta hoy. ¿Verdad?  
  
Adrienne no dijo nada, porque no sabía que decir. Decidió cambiar de tema.  
  
-¿Y entonces para qué me dices que me reúna contigo? ¿Para ver como te hielas?  
  
Esta vez fue Daniel el que se quedó sin palabras. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante.  
  
-¡Si te vas a quedar callado me voy!  
  
Adrienne se levantó y se dispuso a dar media vuelta pero una mano fría la tomó del brazo.  
  
-Quédate conmigo, Adrienne –dijo Daniel con un hilillo de voz.  
  
(N/A: :'))  
  
Draco caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor algo nervioso. Su espalda seguía llena de sudor frío y tenía un agudo dolor en la ceja y en el labio. Se sentía confuso, quería que Hermione le viera pero al mismo tiempo deseaba ocultarse de todos. Finalmente cogió aire y entró. Caminó entre la mesa de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw deprisa, no quería que nadie se fijara en él. En cuanto se puso cara al salón sus miedos se disiparon de golpe. El era un Malfoy y los Malfoy eran todo menos vergonzosos. La joven que se sentaba a su lado miraba anonadada las dos bolitas metálicas que asomaban por cada lado de la ceja izquierda y el aro que adornaba la parte derecha de sus finos labios.  
  
-¿Draco? –dijo Hermione sorprendida- ¿y los piercings?  
-Cambio de look –se limitó a decir este.  
  
Harry, que se sentaba al otro lado de Hermione rió un poco. Después de pasar una buena sesión en la enfermería, Hermione le había ofrecido a Harry el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por eso se sentaba en la mesa de profesores. Draco le puso cara de asco, lo cual le hizo tirar del labio y le dolió. No estaba acostumbrado a llevar hierros en la cara.  
  
La cena no fue una que todos recordarán por ser muy especial. Karen estaba preocupada por Adrienne porque no la había visto y sabía que llegaba aquella tarde. También estaba preocupada por Daniel porque no había ido al entrenamiento. En la mesa de Slytherin el chico más popular apenas comía nada, pensando en Adrienne. Le odiaba. Y no era para menos... Lo mejor era quitársela de la cabeza. A lo mejor debía volver con Miranda y olvidarse de Adrienne. No podía...  
  
Adrienne Moore no se encontraba precisamente pensando en Dick Morans. Estaba más interesada en saber que había dentro de Daniel McClain. Temblaba de frío, de nervios y de exasperación. Miró de nuevo a Daniel. Volvía a estar callado y observando los terrenos. Al parecer no quería nada más que tenerla allí, pendiente de sus palabras.  
  
-Dani... ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué te mire? ¿Qué te diga algo? ¡Tu eres el que tienes que explicarme cosas a mi!  
-Adrienne, todo está en la carta.  
-¿Pero que quieres? ¿Qué salgamos? ¿Qué sigamos siendo amigos? Yo... Mira no estoy preparada, Daniel. Yo no quiero que lo que teníamos cambie...  
-Ya ha cambiado.  
-Pero... es que...  
-Sí, lo sé. Tu no quieres nada conmigo.  
-No es eso...  
-Sí lo es. Y no quieres que nuestra amistad se rompa por culpa de mis sentimientos.  
  
Adrienne quedó en silencio. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería herir a Daniel, pero tampoco quería salir con él.  
  
-¿Por qué te has tenido que enamorar de mi? –murmuró Adrienne con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-No te quiero comprometer. No quiero que sufras. Solo quería que supieses lo que verdaderamente siento por ti...  
  
Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Adrienne haciéndole daño, porque las tenía muy frías y las lágrimas eran demasiado cálidas. No sabía muy bien por qué lloraba, tal vez dudas, rabia, tristeza... Daniel se dio cuenta e hizo algo que Adrienne pensó que nunca haría en su vida: la abrazó. Estaba frío y temblaba, más de nervios que por los cero grados que había.  
  
-Sabía que llorarías... eres demasiado blanda Adrienne –le susurró.  
-Tú lloraste por mi. O no sé si fue una ilusión.  
-¿Qué?  
-Si, cuando yo estaba en san mungo, entre la vida y la muerte vi unas imágenes. Y tú estabas llorando... en Clase de Criaturas Mágicas... y no creo que fuera por otra cosa que por lo que me había pasado a mi. Hay veces que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos no es malo.  
-Yo me dejé llevar por ellos y ahora te estoy haciendo sufrir.  
  
Adrienne miró hacia arriba y su húmeda mirada azul se cruzó con la gris de Daniel, que parecía de mármol. Este la apretó con más fuerza.  
  
-Siempre he querido hacer esto Adrienne.  
  
Los alumnos estaban saliendo del Gran comedor mientras Karen buscaba en todas direcciones. No tenía la menor idea de dónde podrían estar sus amigos. Caminaba distraída, lo cual hizo que por poco se cayera al suelo cuando Draco pasó a su lado como una exhalación. Estaba de muy mal humor. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su despacho, maldiciendo a todas las personas que conocía y diciendo todas las palabrotas que sabía. Cerró la puerta con un portazo y se dejó caer contra ella. Hundió la cara entre sus rodillas lamentando todo. ¿Para qué preocuparse en llamar la atención de Hermione si no le quería ni ver?  
  
-Soy imbécil –se dijo en voz alta.  
-Un poco –dijo una voz femenina, divertida, al otro lado de la puerta.  
-¡Lárgate!  
-Tienes que explicarme algo.  
  
Draco se puso en pie y abrió la puerta suavemente, como con miedo a encontrarse con la chica que quería hablar con él al otro lado. Su corazón latió de golpe. Hermione se encontraba preciosa. (N/A: ¿¿KIEN SINO?? :P)Parecía mentira que la acabara de ver hacía unos minutos. Le parecía la persona más increíble del mundo.  
  
-¿Y bien? –dijo tratando de parecer arisco.  
  
Hermione no esperó invitación y pasó adentro. Se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos.  
  
-¿Y bien? –repitió Draco.  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Normalmente no me quieres ver ni en pintura.  
-Está bien, enfocaré la pregunta de otro modo. ¿Por qué te has hecho los piercings?  
  
Aunque Hermione parecía calmada en realidad estaba hirviendo por dentro. La forma en que Draco había adornado su cara le encantaba. Quería besarlo, sentir contra sus labios el frío metal del aro, mezclado con la calidez de los de Draco. La voz proveniente de los labios que miraba con tanto entusiasmo le sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-Ya te lo dije: cambio de look.  
-No te creo.  
-Tampoco me crees cuando te digo que te quiero.  
  
Hermione recibió esa frase como un golpe en el pecho. El corazón le bombeó demasiada sangre y le hizo marear. Draco sonrió de medio lado.  
  
-Ese tema está cerrado Draco. Yo no siento nada por ti.  
  
Nada le había costado más que pronunciar esas palabras. Pero era para protegerse. No debía comenzar una relación con Draco. Era mejor que cada cual dejara que las cosas se enfriasen y seguir con sus vidas. No quería sufrir una vez más. Draco no tardaría en dejarla, mientras ella seguiría enamorada de él. Y tendría que verlo en todas partes...  
  
-No te creo.  
-¡Pues créetelo! ¡Lo único que quieres es divertirte conmigo unos cuantos meses para luego dejarme tirada! ¡COMO TODOS HAN HECHO CONMIGO! ¡Y COMO TU HAS HECHO CON TODAS!  
-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Te quiero!  
-¡Cállate!  
  
Draco no se puedo resistir más y se lanzó contra Hermione. Ella estaba tensa, pero al final desistió al tener entre sus labios el frío aro metálico. Deseaba tanto besarle. Y se besaron muy intensamente, dejándose llevar por la pasión que ambos ocultaban desde hacía tanto tiempo.  
  
Los minutos pasaban sin que Daniel y Adrienne se dieran cuenta, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. La noche los cubría por completo mientras no dejaban de temblar. Pero era el único sitio donde podían estar a solas a pesar de que no hablaran nada. En realidad ambos estaban demasiado confusos como para poder hablar de algo concreto.  
  
-Dani ya no aguanto más. Me voy dentro. Deberías venir tú también. Lo único que vamos a conseguir es un resfriado. ¡No hablamos de nada!  
  
Daniel sonrió. Adrienne le tendió la mano para que se levantara, pero al tirar del muchacho ella perdió el equilibrio y dio unos pasos por el tejado, por inercia.  
  
-¡Adrienne!  
  
La adrenalina de Daniel subió de golpe. Adrienne había desaparecido de su vista. Hubiera deseado ser sordo para no haber oído el agudo grito de Adrienne, desgarrando el silencio y desgarrándole por dentro. No era posible. No se podía haber acabado tan pronto. No podía haber caído del tejado.  
  
-¡Adrienne! –volvió a gritar Daniel, esta vez como suplicando.  
  
De pronto, agarrándose al borde del tejado, vio dos manos de piel pálida.  
  
-¡Adrienne! –exclamó Daniel por tercera vez.  
  
Le tomó fuertemente de las manos y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas (N/A: q Evanescence!! xP). Después de varios intentos Daniel consiguió subir a Adrienne. Se dejaron caer de rodillas en el tejado, con el aire haciéndoles temblar más incluso que el miedo pasado. Con las piernas temblorosas decidieron que era mejor abandonar el tejado. Cuando entraron dentro ambos tiritaban y se dispusieron a ir a la sala común para arrimarse cuanto antes al fuego. Pero una voz severa les interrumpió justo cuando iban a entrar.  
  
-¡¿Se puede saber donde estabais?! –exclamó Karen- ¡Toda la tarde preocupada!  
-¡Ay Karen! ¡A veces eres clavadita a mi madre! ¡Ni siquiera me das la bienvenida!  
-¡Perdona! ¡Es que estaba tan preocupada!  
  
Karen corrió a abrazar a su amiga, y Daniel como Adrienne se iba alejando dentro de la sala común arrastrada por Karen.  
  
Hermione aún temblaba de la impresión, mientras era rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Draco. Le había encantado besarlo, sobre todo con el piercing... llevaba tanto tiempo esperándolo... Se encontraba tan a gusto, envuelta por su olor, mientras no decían nada, solo notaban sus respectivos corazones latiendo uno contra el otro...  
  
-Te quiero –susurró Draco al oido de Hermione- Y sé que aún piensas que te miento. Por eso quiero que veas esto.  
  
Draco apartó a Hermione de si. Se abrió la túnica y se subió la camiseta y bajó un poco el pantalón. En el lado izquierdo de su pelvis se veía un corazón con una cinta en el que ponía "Hermione".  
  
-Esta es la verdadera razón por la que fui al local de tatuajes y piercing. Porque sé que tu tatuaje habla de mi. Lo del diario era cierto ¿verdad? Y te hiciste ese tatuaje porque yo no sentía nada por ti.  
  
Hermione asintió y le reprochó.  
  
-¡Te ha costado bastante adivinarlo!  
-Lo sabía desde el primer día.  
  
Draco le tomó por las manos y le dio un corto beso mientras reía.  
  
-Bueno... ya que estamos siendo sinceros... yo tengo algo que confesarte.  
  
El joven de cabellos platinos levantó sus cejas sorprendido.  
  
-Esto... no sé si lo recordarás... em, un día tu estabas completamente borracho y viniste a mi cuarto. Y me dijiste algo... Y creíste que estaba dormida. Pero estaba completamente despierta. Y no te he querido decir nada porque pensaba que no querías mas que usarme... pero te has tatuado mi nombre... y eso es para toda la vida.  
-Bueno, tu lo hiciste antes por mi. Es una forma de devolverte el detalle.  
-Es muy bonito. Gracias.  
  
Esta vez fue Hermione la que tomó la iniciativa en el beso, beso con tanta pasión que jamás nadie había visto tal cosa. (N/A: cuando exagero bien q exagero).  
  
De vuelta a la rutina, los días pasaban a mucha velocidad, y, debido a que no quedaban muchos, se plantaron en el último día del trimestre. La torre Gryffindor era un hervidero de baúles, conversaciones, capas, gente... La gran mayoría iba a pasar las navidades con sus familiares y prácticamente todo el mundo se encontraba en la sala común con sus pertenencias. Adrienne, Karen y Daniel no eran la excepción. La madre de Daniel era una mujer muy ocupada y se encontraba en el extranjero, por lo que Adrienne invitó a Daniel a su casa. Karen pasaría las vacaciones en la montaña, en una casita que tenía su familia donde se reunían cada invierno. Los tres se hallaban comentando sus planes para las vacaciones mientras bajaban al Gran Comedor, cuando un muchacho muy guapo de séptimo curso captó la atención de Adrienne, lo cual hizo entristecer a Daniel, que no se le veía de tan buen humor desde... nunca.  
  
-Llevas sin dirigirme la palabra desde que volviste de San Mungo –dijo Dick Morans.  
-No tengo nada que decirte. Lo nuestro no llega a ninguna parte.  
-Vives en Minbury ¿verdad?  
-Si.  
-Entonces a lo mejor me paso por allí.  
-Dudo mucho que quiera recibirte. Tengo mejores planes que perder mi tiempo contigo. Por cierto, se me olvidaba algo. Tengo un regalo de navidad para ti. Espera voy a buscarlo.  
  
Adrienne guiñó un ojo a Karen y a Daniel que miraban asombrados preguntándose que haría su loca amiga. Ella se acercó a Alex Montero y le susurró unas palabras. La cara prácticamente perfecta de él pasó de la risa al enfado en segundos.  
  
-¿Va? –dijo Adrienne.  
  
Y ambos le pegaron un puñetazo a Dick, que lo dejó tirado en el suelo mientras ellos dos reían. Al minuto, Jack Simmons se reía junto a Adrienne mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Veis aquella chica de allí? –dijo Jack Simmons señalando a la mesa de ravenclaw.  
-¿Alice Gregson? –inquirió Adrienne.  
-La misma. Es mi novia. Y sé que con esta voy a durar más de dos meses.  
-¡Por fin quieres asentar la cabeza! ¡Ya era hora!  
-Bueno... hablando de noviazgos... Dennis y yo tenemos algo que deciros –dijo Karen- O qué enseñaros...  
  
Todas las personas que andaban por allí cerca giraron la cabeza en dirección a ella y Dennis Affer, el capitán del equipo, que se besaban. Los murmullos invadieron la zona de 5º curso de Gryffindor.  
  
-Bueno, parece que todo va volviendo a la normalidad: Jack tiene novia, Dennis y Karen por fin son novios...¿Y tú Adrienne? ¿Tienes algún chico en mente? –le preguntó Eric Pearce.  
  
De manera instintiva miró a Daniel que observaba muy entretenido los huevos revueltos.  
  
-Alex Montero vuelve a estar disponible, dado que yo le he dicho lo de que su novia le puso los cuernos... Pero lo dudo mucho. En este momento no quiero novios. Me conformo con una buena amistad.  
  
Daniel levantó la cabeza de los huevos (N/A: dios! Como suena .) e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Adrienne.  
  
-¿Quién sabe? La vida da muchas vueltas. Sino mirad Draco y Hermione...  
-¡Incluso el último día del trimestre cotilleando sobre mis líos amorosos!  
  
Hermione se llevó de allí a Draco antes de que pudiera quitarles puntos.  
  
-Bueno, parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad en Hogwarts... ¿verdad?  
-No del todo...  
  
Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la besó mientras todo el Gran Comedor estallaba en aplausos.  
  
FIN  
  
Wenoo!!! Esto es todo amigos! :) Sé que algunos queríais más, pero es mejor dejarlo aquí. Todas las notas que tenía ya están puestas y no quiero desviarme mucho del tema. Es prácticamente lo que quería hacer con mi fic, a pesar de que hubiera tenido que terminar pasada una semana de Halloween, xq la escena de los dementores y los mortifdagos la tenía programada para la noche de Halloween. Pero no me costó alargarlo hasta navidades. Improvisé. Y la verdadera historia Adrienne (q pertenece a los black) estaba programada para antes de que fuera atacada, pero modificando y modificando conseguí dejarlo así que tampoco están nada mal nn Me ha encantado escribir ES OTRA HISTORIA, a pesar de que he tenido mis momentos de blokeo, pero como todos los escritores! Y lo que más espero de haberla escrito es que vosotros, los que me leeis, la halláis disfrutado! Es para lo que escribo! Para que disfruteis leyéndome nn Tengo en mente un nuevo fic de Harry potter y otro que no es un fic, vamos q es cosecha propia. Pero weno, tiempo al tiempo. Pues eso, que os halla gustado, que lo halláis pasado bien leyéndolo y que os halla hecho emocionaros. Es lo más que puedo pedir como fanwriter :) :)  
  
Wenooooooo ahora pasamos a dedicarlo:  
  
Kiero dedicar este fic a todas las personas que lo han leido, pero puse de norma que el que no me dejaba review solo conseguía dedicatoria general nn Sin nombre. Así que lo dedico a todas las personas que lo han leido, a las del foro y en especial a (voy por orden para q no haya pegas):  
  
-Angus y Moony (q fue la primera persona en dejarme una review cuando estaba en otro link) -La-ura -Alyxel -Lara (kerias dedicatoria gorda pero no seeeeeee te lo dedico sin mas :P) -Khye -Nevichii -Cristina -Marce -Vesta -Jenny Tonks -Lizzie Malfoy -Angelina -Chan fa -NOKE (al final pusiste noke! :P besazos wapisima! TQM!) -Paola Patr¨®n  
  
Vaya, viéndolo así no tanta gente me dejó reviews!! :/ pero se que hay muchOs insensibles q leen y no dejan review ;; y digo muchOs xq la mayoría q no me habeis dejado review y leeis el fic sois chicos... ¬¬ Bueno, lo importante es q lo leais :D Aunq una review hace mucho ilusión... Bueno, con todo esto me despido, pero volveré pronto a la carga con un nuevo fic (supongo) y espero que lo disfruteis tanto como habeis disfrutado ES OTRA HISTORIA.  
  
BESAZOS A TODOS/AS!! :  
  
MIKITAWOOD AINHOA  
  
PD: Aunq el fic haya terminado me podeis seguir enviando reviews (muajajajaja soy avariciosa). Ya sabeis, seguis la flecha y dais a GO  
  
V 


End file.
